The Last Sage
by JustObviousAnswers
Summary: Naruto meets Kurama early in life; after being attacked by his own comrades. Feeling pity for Naruto, Kurama takes a parental role in the young boys life and together they leave the village with Jiraiya to become stronger. Returning seven years later Naruto starts to explore his family history; meanwhile war threatens Konoha from all sides. NaruxHinata, Unique Dōjutsu, Sage Naruto.
1. 1 - The Lonely Road

**Prologue**

Naruto meets Kurama early in life, after being attacked by his own comrades; Kurama take a parental role in his life and Naruto leaves the village with Jiraiya to become strong. He returns years later to reclaim his Clan and position in the Village; while war looms on the horizon. NaruxHinata, Unique Dōjutsu, Sage Naruto.

 **WARNING: The following story contains graphic depictions of Violence and Sexual Intercourse, Implications/Mentionings of Rape, Strong Language, and Scenarios some may find disturbing.**

 **This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punchs pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. The first few chapters aren't bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way.**

The storyline is obviously going to be non-canon; this includes character traits - most will remain similar to canon but I think the whole "I'm incompetent as hell" trait that fanfictions seem overeager to push is just annoying. Even in canon some of these characters aren't that incompetent: example - Jiraiya will properly teach Naruto, Kakashi will properly teach his team, Asuma is not going to let Team 10 be lazy, etc.

Now enjoy, and please review..

 **1\. The Lonely Road**

The swing flowed back and forth like a pendulum, long beautiful dark hair flowing under the single illuminating streetlight.

Upon the swing, a young girl stared out across the water just below the river edge; the air a slight chill as August turned into September.

Tears flowed down Hyuga Hinata's face as she sobbed into the falling night sky, not bothering to wipe them away as they streaked from her eyes. Hinata had lost a friend today - her father not wanting her to associate with what he called 'the demon'. To her though the blond haired boy didn't look so scary, he had asked if she wanted to play a game of tag but her father (the infamous Hyuga Clan Head) insisted on dragging her away back home; ruthlessly ending her fun.

There she sat in the small play area facing the river's edge surrounded by eight foot walls, sobbing away; ignoring her father as he called her into the house every few minutes for dinner. Reluctantly Hiashi gave in to his stubborn daughters mood, letting her food grow cold as punishment; he closed the door shut with finality.

"Why are you crying?" a voice pierced the quiet night air startling the young girl.

Looking out into the darkness she saw a figure rise into view, a young boy appearing before her.

Hinata's finished a final sob confused as to whether or not she was hallucinating the figurine.

Before she could respond the boy was next to her, leaning against the swing-set looking down at her tear stained visage. Under the streetlight Hinata could see the boys face, it was Naruto; the sunkissed debonair she had tried to play with earlier in the park.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked again his eyebrows furrowing pushing his whisker cheeks into a frown. Hinata noticed she didn't like it when he frowned, it took away from his crescent cheeks.

"I.. *sniff c-couldn't play with y-you cause my d-dad called you a D-Demon.. *sniff" Hinata choked out. It was half the truth; she was really crying cause this was one of the many examples of her clans hatred of others. Her father's cold hearted actions were something she was growing accustomed to, along with the facade the Hyuga family presented before others - clan superiority. A recent example against Naruto displayed proudly in her fathers cruel grin when dragging Hinata away.

"Hey, that's alright we can play another time" a soft smile spreading across Naruto's face.

Hinata's eyes lit up at his words, he displayed a confidence she had never felt before; like it wasn't a choice - they would play again. She looked away blushing, the smile on his face was infectious and the young girl couldn't help but feel giddy at her emotions running wild from his statement.

It didn't last long before Hinata looked across the grass to the main house, she was afraid this moment would be ruined by her father discovering Naruto in his yard. Thinking further she looked back up at Naruto confused, how was he here in her yard?

The Hyuuga Compound was surrounded by branch member housing each holding skilled Byakugan shinobi trained to detect enemy ninja. Beyond that the walls around the vast compound held sentry chunin guards trained in sensory detection loyal only to Hiashi Hyuga; their clan head.

Intrigued Hinata asked the young boy her question; "How did you get here?"

A foxy grin played on his face relinquishing Hinata's emotions from her control again - "Sorry, a ninja never tells his secrets" he responded calmly.

Hinata looked at him surprised, he said he was a ninja; a common place occupation in Konohagakure - The Village Hidden in the Leaves but not so common for a young boy looking to be maybe six or seven.

"Your a ninja?!" the words escaped Hinata's mouth before she could choke it down. She flushed as yet again a grin played across Naruto's lips; "Yep, my names Uzumaki Naruto - I'm a ninja for Konoha and I plan on one day becoming Hokage!" his eyes lit up as he talked. He was brimming with an energy and confidence that made Hinata feel out of place, she had never seen someone so determined.

She giggled as he finished his statement, it was nice to talk to someone her own age about themselves and not about her or the Hyuuga successorship.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him confused - she had never met anyone who didn't know who she was or the title she held. Relief spread across her body as she realized he wasn't going to judge her because of the family she was born from.

"Hyuga H-Hinata" she replied.

"Hi Hinata I hope we can become good friends and play all the time" he said his face glowing.

She smiled back blushing, her eyes now dry but still red from her crying; "I'd like that Naruto."

The door suddenly started to open behind her light spilling from the house; fear spreading through Hinata's body quickly she turned to see her father looking out at her through the crack.

"Hinata it's getting late, it's time to come in and go to sleep" Hiashi said calmly, he was a stoic man that cared about his clan's pride but he still cared very deeply for his daughter's.

Hinata looked confused at his calm expression, how was he not angry seeing Naruto standing here? She turned back to the swing set pole to discover it empty. She smiled knowing her new friend was very quick on his feet.

"Yes coming!" she replied her face splitting a grin she ran up to the house. Hiashi was confused by his daughters change in mood but didn't question it closing the door behind him turning off the outdoor light.

In the tree's behind the tall walls two bright blue eyes watched the event, a long breath relinquished like a wispy steam from the cold night air before dashing away into the darkness.

* * *

Three dark figures bounded through the air, little more than streaks of darkness through the tree foliage. The day sun was high in the sky, signaling the time was about noon; to shinobi this was the most annoying time of day. Darkness was every shinobi's trusted friend and ally; the sun being the bane of their existence and at this time of day the light left little darkness.

To Naruto however he loved the ever glowing light, it was one of the few sources of warmth and comfort he felt in his life. He could always sense something different in nature during the day, it was like the trees and plants gleamed taller and brighter to their source of food.

Naruto had read about photosynthesis in the civilian library - always interested in the makeup of the world he lived in. How everything evolved and changed in perfect synchronization; whether it was the animal kingdom and its pyramid system of predator vs prey. Or the genetic mutation of plants to survive during harsh unformidable conditions. He was fascinated how certain plants could survive barren desert planes in the Wind Country. His brain always working out the fundamentals of life easily, at six years old Naruto already knew more about biology and environment than most adults.

The three figures stopped on a high branch on the edge of a open field, one of the many designated training grounds for Konoha shinobi to practices their abilities.

In the field the young boy with sun colored hair sat with his legs crossed in a meditative position, his face was calm relaxed but his body was stiff and rigid. The figures observed the boy from the treeline, not wanting to reveal their position as of yet.

Their employer had given strict instructions to kill the boy in full view of the public, it would be one of the dirtiest jobs these ninja had ever taken. But they accepted anyways when hearing about who their intended target was: the 'demon' brat of Konoha - Uzumaki Naruto.

A despicable entity within the village, common place knowledge of anyone who was in Konoha when the Kyubi attacked knew what was within the boy. The Hokage held a strict law over Naruto; any mention or spreading of knowledge about the boys host to the bijuu would be met with immediate execution. It's intent was to allow Naruto to grow among friends his own age that may hold a open mind to his condition but it had an opposite effect.

Instead of shinobi parents explaining correctly why the young and kind boy held a demon within him, their children drew their own conclusions upon hearing remarks whenever he walked by them. Civilians and chunin ninja alike called him names and spread general distrust wherever he went. Some clan heads even ignored the Hokage's law and spread false rumors to their children.

Calling him a demon spawn designed to infiltrate the minds of others and spread his influence upon the young. Of course their children learned to avoid the boy at all times, and never associate with him.

A few - too few clan heads however tried many times to take the boy under the wing, always blocked by the civilian council and a few of the shinobi council they never gained enough traction to gain support from the Hokage.

It was a tough subject for Sarutobi Hiruzen; he wanted Naruto to grow up in a normal loving family of which some clan heads could provide but for one single family to hold the power of a bijuu was a dramatic tilt of power in the shinobi council.

The Uchiha and Hyuga clan heads especially opposed such a proposition, agreeing others should not hold the power while battling each other for the prospect. The Third Hokage finally had to put his foot down after many long drawn out council meetings that the boy would live alone in the village, provided with basic necessities by the Hokage himself; a point of which nobody could argue.

Naruto understood the situation when Sarutobi explained it to him, and he felt hatred toward the village council for it. He was always alone in life, and felt depressed that he could not belong to a family. But he realized over time it was actually a blessing in disguise; within a ninja clan they would take away from his own ninja development. Instead of teaching him fundamentals of shinobi knowledge they would force him to develop his control over the Kyubi making him become a weapon.

Instead he learned from scrolls provided by the Third Hokage and had started developing his own style of ninjutsu at the age of six. Already proficient in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and very weak genjutsu Naruto was easily a high rank genin before even joining the academy. His goal in life was to develop his own achievements and breakthroughs through his strength, he never wanted to steal from a entity trapped within him.

When learning how in the shinobi world ranks and ninja development were structured; Naruto begged his grandfather figure to enroll him in the Ninja Academy early. The Third Hokage smiled at the boy seeing his father within his eyes; but sadly declined warning Naruto the danger of showing his true strength to others would hold.

Naruto regrettingly agreed; he would approach his shinobi career at the same pace of others his age, drawing attention away from himself.

In the clearing Naruto was mediating with the sun spreading warmth across his face, wearing light green hoodie with dark black pants he was warm despite the brisk October air. In his meditative trance Naruto could sense his calm surroundings. He could feel the bugs crawling in the grass, a bird flying overhead, and the three jounin shinobi hidden in the treeline.

The group stared back at the boy, feeling relieved he had not sensed their presence indicated by his still relaxed position. They would for now scout from afar the boys movements, only when a prime opportunity for execution presented before them would they act. The leader made hand signals as they spread out a bit farther back for scouting vantage points to stalk their prey.

Naruto sensed the movement of the ninja, and was surprised when they went in the opposite direction of him disappearing from his sensing range. He shrugged away the confusion of why they had stopped to investigate him, his stomach growled in grandeur breaking him away from his thoughts.

Standing up the boy left to return to the village, his training done for the morning; he had been practicing chakra control exercises and was relaxing his mind to focus better in the meditative stance.

A few minutes later Naruto was within the market district making a direct line for his favorite food stand; Ichiraku Ramen. Common knowledge within the market district between shop owners was to grant the demon brat outrageous prices on food, or downright refuse him service. However, Teuchi owner of Ichiraku Ramen ignored the warnings from his fellow shopkeepers to deny Naruto service stating it was bad for business to deny such a loyal customer.

Naruto was glad someone within the village granted him compassion; and always took care of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame whenever possible. Even the Hokage overlooked property tax and rent fees on the Ichiraku Ramen stand; as compensation for business lost because Naruto ate there.

Naruto sat down in his reserved seat ringing the customer bell signaling his arrival.

Ayame walked out of the back room of the shop; seeing her brother in all but blood smiling "Hey Naru!" she walked over reaching to give him a hug over the counter.

"Hey Ayame, how's it goin!" he hugged back feeling her familiar warmth.

"Good! Let me guess you want a extra large miso-soup hm?" she replied grinning.

"Yes please! I've been training all morning I'm starving!" he replied eyes lighting up.

A few minutes later Teuchi handed him a large bowl which Naruto immediately plowed down with haste.

As Naruto was eating Ayame talked about her day; she was excited her grandmother would be visiting in the coming week from far away.

Naruto smiled on the outside wearing his usual social mask, but within he felt depressed; knowing he would never get the same excitement of his family visiting.

As Ayame talked more Naruto started to get an uneasy feeling; something was off. Looking around the outside Naruto noticed people were walking rather slowly past the ramen stand. Like they were waiting to watch something happen.

The outside chatter had died down also, giving an erry quiet on the busy street. Naruto turned his body fully to peak outside as three men walked up to the stand pulling the curtain to look inside.

Naruto froze looking up at the brutes before him, they wore green jounin jackets with their leaf shinobi headbands displayed proudly on their forehead.

The middle on of the group looked over at Ayame and Teuchi who were dead silent staring at the new arrivals. A pindrop could be heard through the thick air as sweat started to form on Naruto's head.

The look on the mans face was a deadly blank slate, he was clearly the leader of the group. "Get lost" he commanded the two behind the counter, their intentions clearly with the young boy sitting at the counter.

"No!" Ayame yelled out immediately; she wasn't about to leave Naruto with these three. Annoyed the leader stared at her delivering a strong killing intent towards them but his teammate had other ideas. He dived across the counter and grabbed Ayame around the neck quicker than Naruto or Teuchi could react. Ayame yelled at the movement only to be cut short as he brought a kunai to her neck.

Naruto jerked forward to stop him but was quickly kicked in the stomach by the leader jounin, gasping for air he recoiled back to his seat his eyes watering.

Teuchi trying to hold himself together attempt reasoning with the ninja in front of him, not understanding why they were acting to dangerously against a civilian and child. "What do you want" he choked out.

The ninja that hadn't talked since their appearance looked over at him; "We want the boy" he stated simply pointing to Naruto. Teuchi looked wide eyed, _why would they want such a young child there was no reason for Leaf ninja to act this way to Naruto._

In a fatherly act of defiance he reacted, picking up his heavy kitchen knife throwing it at the ninja in a hope to get them to back off the boy. The leader just calmly looked up and grabbed the knife mid air as it headed toward his teammate. Teuchi gasped as the leader disappeared from his view, hearing a breath behind him he heard "That was a mistake".

Teuchi yelled as his last breath escaped his throat, the same thrown knife making a quick slit underneath his chin. The man fell to the ground as deadweight, impacting with the counter top; Ayame screamed at the sight started to kick and claw at the man holding her.

Naruto could only sit stunned in fear at the sight, his ears rang as he saw Ayame's mouth scream but no sound came. She finally broke free from the man holding her running to her father on the ground, blood soaking her hands as she held his head crying.

Naruto watched as the leader mouthed something to the other man before he smiled and moved. In a flash Naruto could again only watch in horror as the same fate applied to Ayame as her father. Red liquid gushed out of as her neck fell open, and she collapsed on top of her father.

The men then gathered around Naruto as he sat in frozen fear staring at the two people he loved most in the world dead with the faces facing the ground. The blood was all he saw around their bodies coating their clothes and hair in a disgusting display of horror.

Naruto looked back to the men cringing away at the sight, accepting his fate to be the same as them. His bones were set in place he couldn't even breath as the shock held his body still; the men grabbed at him, quickly forcing him forward towards the outside.

The crowd gathered was staring in interest, they didn't see the horror hidden behind the curtains of the ramen shop; only seeing the fabled demon brat being dragged outside by his hoodie. Their curiosity turned into excitement, expecting to see punishment delivered to the boy they hated for so many years by the tall men around him.

Naruto could see their faces in slow motion as he was dragged forward: they were smiling. They held expression of joy and true excitement in their faces. How could they be so happy when two of the most wonderful people Naruto had ever meet were just cold bloody murdered before his very eyes?

The jounin threw Naruto on the ground before them, the leader stared into his eyes as Naruto turned around. Just as he was about to give the kill command a small grin played on his face, the joyous face only an murderer could possess.

That's when Naruto snapped; fear and anger turned to rage and hatred, he could feel it in his blood. Adrenaline still kicking he watched the man before him mouth move in slow motion as the kill command to his comrades left his lips. Naruto's rage reached the breaking point as everything around him exploded, there was no sound just pure force rocked back everything around him with him as the epicenter.

The last thing Naruto saw was the leaders face turn from a grim smile to horror struck fear; as blackness descended around Naruto.

* * *

The first thought that entered his mind was pain, Naruto could feel nothing but pain. Pure hot scorching pain, like his skin was being slowly roasted in the middle of a roaring fire. Blackness entered his vision as he again passed out from the feeling.

The next time he gained consciousness the pain was gone replaced instead by a wet feeling around his body. He opened his eyes slowly as he looked at the ceiling, he was laying down on a hard cold floor, a small puddle of water surrounding his body up to his ear. He sat up, his muscles feeling normal as though he never felt any pain before, his mind clear and awake.

 _Am I dead?_ He wondered scanning his surrounding

Blinking away the water dripping from his hair, the darkness cleared as he made out metallic walls surrounding him on either side. Tracing the walls he could see cylinder pipes dancing along into the darkness that engulfed him. He could barely see ten feet in front of him before the pitch black cut off his view. Curious Naruto sat up his feet dipping into the still water and started to walk along the hallway, he followed the pipes down a few pathways before coming upon a large dark room; the walls stretching farther than he could see.

Feeling courageous he walked forward to the center of the room, in the opening he could sense a presence; like a warning to his subconscious he stopped in place noticing long steel bars appearing before him as his eyes adjusted. The bars went from the floor all the way to what he assumed there was a skyline ceiling, a impressive space of rooming.

He stepped forward to investigate the bars before he felt hot air rush forward from behind them, Naruto could hear the sound of a large breath being released as the wind pushed him slightly back. Rather than fear Naruto's curiosity only rose more, he stepped forward holding the cage bars as a anchor against the sudden windtunnel.

The breath finished as the ground started to slightly shake; like a large heavy object was lifting from the metal flooring. As Naruto only became more intrigued he saw two large yellow eyes appear before him, they stared back glowing within the dark, slits for pupils staring into Naruto's blue iris.

They stayed in that staring contest for a few moments, Naruto having a small gleam of sweat race down his neck at the intensity of the eyes. Finally a heavy dark voice broke the glares startling Naruto as his hand quivered against the bars.

 **I am intrigued boy.** Naruto raised an eyebrow confused, the eyes were clearly talking to him.. _Intrigued?_

His courage rose as he figured to talk as a dead man meant these eyes could do no more damage to him then what was already done. "I'm glad I intrigue you.." he replied.

The deep voice chuckled **Yes you are interesting, it is not everyday my container has to rely on my power at such a young age.**

Naruto eyes burrowed slightly frustrated at this conversational style, as though Naruto was an interesting experiment to this.. being. His courage still holding he simply asked: "What do you mean rely on your power? I didn't realize death had powers mortals could wield."

The voice now produced a full-blown laugh at his words, Naruto's sweat increased slightly as the room shook from the power of the laugh. The being finally subsided it's guffaw as its eyes locked onto the boy this time a bit closer; Naruto could now make out a shape of the being's frontal face. He could see what appeared to be a long black nose attached to dark orange fur; paws on either side aligned it's face as he could make out long stands of whiskers.

 **You have quite a way with words boy, but I believe you are simply mistaken as to where you are. No I am not a shinigami, you are not dead; but you shall fear me as though I am and you are.** A grin played across the foxes lips as though to watch Naruto try to disagree.

Naruto instead thought for a moment contemplating the information he had been told. He was not dead, the creature before him had confirmed it, but if he wasn't careful with his next words it was obvious he would become just as much very quickly.

"Where am I?" he asked instead knowing such a question could not bring him harm.

The fox contemplated for a moment before responding **You are within yourself.** It realized it's words were a mistake as Naruto's eyes burrowed further. **We are in your mindscape a place where your subconscious mind meets with your conscious mind, specifically we are at the epicenter of your chakra containment within your mind.**

"If were in my mind then who are you?" Naruto immediately asked satisfied with the foxes answer.

 **I am the bijuu Kyūbi no Yōko the most powerful of my eight brothers and sisters, I am trapped here within your mind/body by your Yondaime Hokage many years ago.**

The fox feeling benevolent and bored decided to explain the day of Naruto's birth: how the mysterious masked man attacking his mother and father, how his mother almost died when the Kyubi was released. How the Yondaime Hokage fought the masked man and won, how Kyubi killed the Hokage and his previous container forced by the masked mans sharingan eyes and finally Naruto's father's last final act sealing all of Kyubi into his son sealing it with a complex fuinjutsu seal.

They sat there in silence, man and fox staring back at each other; "My father is Namikaze Minato and my mother is Uzumaki Kushina?" his eyes watered as he asked. The large fox seemed to shrink at his sentence, regretting letting that information slip; expecting Naruto's hatred at the fox for murdering his family.

 **Yes your father and mother as I understand were powerful ninja within Konohagakure, loved by everyone and were excited to have you in their lives. Their last sacrifice to save you was only for your greater good, I am sorry for what happened I truly could not control my actions.**

Naruto sniffed, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back at the large eyes "Thank you" he said. The fox raised his eyebrows surprised he was not angry, or even remotely resentful upon hearing he murdered his only family; he voiced the question out loud.

"I can't be mad at something you were forced to do, I can relate to that. I also am hated for something that isn't my fault; so I guess we are one and the same." Naruto replied a ghost of pain spreading across his face.

 **Yes.. I have seen the way other shinobi have treated you.. It is very disrespectful; especially since your the son of the man they love and worship, how ironic.**

The two sat in silence at that for a few moments, the tension was broke when the large fox chuckled and Naruto just grinned - the two sharing in their hatred for Konohagakure's civilian ignorance.

The fox contemplated for a moment as he stared at the boy seeming to answer a question within himself.

 **What are you goals Uzumaki?**

Naruto looked up at the large creature before him confused, at this point he felt more trust in the fox than any other person he had ever met. He decided to answer truthfully: "I want to become strong, I want to become strong enough to protect the people I love, I never want what happened today to ever happen again."

 **That is a noble goal, I can appreciate the sentiment** the fox let out a long sigh before continuing **I believe we can help each other Uzumaki.**

The young boy didn't say anything, he looked up at the fox with respect that he recognized his goal, nobody had ever recognized Naruto's opinion before.

 **I will train you to become strong, stronger than any other shinobi in this pathetic village you live in. I expect my container to be feared and respected all over the world, but I feel as though you are different. You will not abuse power, and as such you respect others as you would expect of yourself.**

The boy nodded agreeing, glad that the fox believed so strongly in Naruto when nobody else had before. Sarutobi Hiruzen had once connected with Naruto, but being the Hokage of a ninja village was always to busy to really help him learn and grow; so he was alone in his hard life.

"Thank you Kyubi-sensei, I hope I can make you proud" he smiled at the fox.

 **You have much respect for your elders boy I like that.. I shall let you use my real name as a token for that respect: my real name is Kurama. This is a honor very few have ever been shared, so do not disappoint me Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto nodded back and bowed before the being, his face spreading a smile as he bent low to the ground.

 **Get up boy, my container will never bow before others in such a way!** Kurama grumbled but feeling a huge feeling of pride for Naruto, no other shinobi had treated the great Kyubi in such a way instead opting to attack and attempt to contain the powerful being. He felt a relationship with this boy would change his opinion of shinobi for the better.

 **Now let us talk about how I will train you boy, I feel you have a few more hours in your mindspace before your body recovers fully and you wake up.**

Naruto sat down to begin talking to his newly discovered sensei, but before they could continue a question sprung to his mind.

"Wait, you said my body recovers? Where is my body? Am I safe? What happened when I blacked out?" his questions were spewling out and panic started to form, images of what happened before he passed out appearing in his mind. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he remembered Ayami dead on the ground on top of her father.

 **NARUTO!** The fox growled shaking the whole room, Naruto jerked back looking at the large fox. He could tell Kurama was not angry, just trying to get his attention. He relaxed back into a sitting position looking back up at his companion.

 **I am sorry, your loved ones are dead. Your currently in the hospital asleep recovering - when those vermen went to attack you, your anger reached its breaking point and my chakra entered your system flooding your body with power. With that power you… disposed of the trash and passed out. Your Hokage arrived and investigated the scene before taking you to the hospital.**

Naruto looked down in sadness and anger, he really didn't understand why the jounin attacked him like that and killed civilians; he had never seen such brutal disregard for life before.

Calming down they talked for a few more hours about what Kurama would teach Naruto and what he expected of his jinchuriki, explaining how they could use the mindspace to train and it would reflect back into the real world.

As time passed Naruto could feel his body start to wake up, he told Kurama he was almost fully healed. "Before I go I just have a question, I mean no disrespect but... why do you want to help me? What do you get out of this deal?"

 **That is an interesting question, it is good as a ninja you are looking at the underneath of people's words rather than take them at face value** he paused evaluating his answer.

 **I simply want something to do everyday, this cage is boring and the seal on your stomach is a death reaper seal which means in the event you die I will also die.**

Naruto just looked at him, his eyebrows furrowing: believing the fox was holding back information, he voiced this outloud.

The creature sighed **I am a chakra entity which means I cannot die, but it will be very painful to recover shall you die and would take many years; so I am simply making the best out of this situation.. also I knew an Uzumaki like yourself once before.. you remind me of him.**

This sounded more appealing of a answer and Naruto nodded. Feeling his body waking up he decided to get one final question.

"How do I contact you again? Do I have to be unconscious everytime we talk?"

 **No I am connected to your mind in this place, you simply think of me when you have a thought and I will hear it and be able to respond while you are conscious, over time it will become like second thought.**

"Okay! Bye for now Kurama-sensei!" as Naruto woke up he could hear a deep chuckle, the fox laid back down to sleep after the long talk.

* * *

 _In Konoha Hospital (Three Days after the incident)_

The Sandaime Hokage sat in a large hospital reclining chair next to a bed with a sleeping Naruto in it. Hiruzen Sarutobi had been camped out in the hospital room for the past few days, awaiting for his grandson in all but blood to wake up from his medically induced coma. The past few days had been a trainwreck for the old man, to say that the event that had brought the young boy to the hospital was horrifying was a understatement.

 _(Three Days Ago)_

The explosion shook the Hokage Tower; Hiruzen looked out his window to the village below: a huge cast of smoke appear from the Marketplace District. As Sarutobi's fear rose fast an ANBU Captain appeared in the room kneeling for his lord. "REPORT" he yelled out in a commanding voice not taking his eyes away from the plume of smoke.

"It appears a huge chakra source has made a explosion from inside the Market District; we have ANBU QRS (Quick Response Squads) 2 and 3 arriving now assessing the scene" the ANBU Captain responded quickly. Sarutobi knew as a leader his job was to assess the situation and command his units, a hard thing to do as a loyal shinobi; but in his many years of experience he knew he must let others handle the first response.

A awkward silence filled the air as the waited for incoming information, the ANBU Captain stood in the middle of the room holding his breath; feeling the pressure of his powerful Hokage's tension to leap out the window. Finally a elite jounin appeared in the room, breathing hard; the Sandaime Hokage turned away from the window knowing the scene wasn't going to change, he saw Mitarashi Anko standing before him catching her breath. "REPORT" he yelled out again this time heavy anger surrounding his voice.

"It appears a large chakra signature has made a massive explosion just outside Ichiraku Ramen Stand on the Main Market Street; Naruto Uzumaki lays in the epicenter of the-" she didn't get to finish as the Hokage disappeared faster than the two shinobi could see.

The God of Shinobi took all of five seconds to appear at the site, as he evaluated the destruction he looked for any type of ongoing threat - seeing none. In the middle of a large crater laid Naruto his body clearly unscarped but unconcious. He could feel the soaked residue of heavy dark chakra surrounding the air, to his right he noticed three Jounin Ninja laying on the ground either knocked out or dead.

His ANBU Units were feeling for pulses on the men turning to their Hokage shaking their heads for negative vitals. _Three Jounin ninja dead and Naruto laying clearly alive but in bad shape; the Kyubi Chakra feels like it was used moments ago yet I see no invading ninja or outside attack I'm not understanding what happened here_ Hiruzen thought turning into a analytical professor.

He put the investigative thoughts to the side as he evaluated the scene in order to command his units: looking to his left he saw a ANBU Unit Captain with silver hair peeking out of his white whiskered mask. Not bothering with protocol - he knew he could trust Kakashi Hatake the most ordered him to take Naruto to the hospital and guard him. Nodding the Masked ANBU Captain picked up Naruto's body in his arms and disappeared in a shushin.

Moving over to analyze the scene another ANBU Unit called over his leader, he was standing in the the doorway of Ichiraku Ramen. The owl masked ninja removed his mask as he indicated his leader over before moving away from the stand and throwing up into the street. Hiruzen confused as to what could make his battle hardened shinobi act in such a way looked into the shop, he saw the horrific bloody mess. Stealing his nerves he looked back over to the dead shinobi on the street and saw that two kunai on their persons were bloodied, immediately realizing what he was seeing.

The God of Shinobi's angry reached a ultimate peak, his chakra flared heavily; his ANBU Unit's choking under the intense Killing Intent their leader was palpitating. Hiruzen looked over to the other ANBU Captain "Locked down this street now! All civilians that witnessed the events will be questioned by Ibiki Morino or Anko Mitarashi until we get a clear and full story! I want a full ANBU Investigation, these three dead traitors clearly murdered two innocent civilians and attempted murder of a fellow shinobi!" the ANBU's looked in horror as they drew out the conclusion themselves from the evidence on scene and everyone's brief knowledge of the relationship between Naruto and the Ichiraku Family, they looked back to their leader. "I also want a full investigation as to who gave these ninja their mission, this is too organized to be a unsanctioned act of terror." The ANBU Units all signified with a resounding "Hai!" before busying themselves at the task at hand.

The God of Shinobi slowly calmed himself down taking deep breaths, it didn't help as he looked around he saw civilians staring at the scene in looks of wonder. He shushined back away to his office before he worked himself up and destroyed the rest of the street in a fit of rage.

A hour later on Sarutobi's left Shikaku Nara leaned against the wall, on his right Homara and Koharu his trusted advisors stood next to his desk; in the room his Jounin Dragon Commander Jinuzi Kora, ANBU Special Investigation Commander Takashi Dozido, and Torture and Interrogation Commander Ibiki Morino stood before them in a row.

The Third Hokage sighed, any meeting where all of his top commanders were present was never a good day; the last time such a meeting took place the Yondaime Hokage had died in the sealing of the Kyubi no Yoko.

"Before we begin on the report of your investigation I want to talk about the events that lead to this mission that sanctioned three Konoha Jounin shinobi to assassinate a future Konoha Academy Student, and in collateral two innocent civilians" - Homara took lead knowing questions from Hiruzen would infuriate his already aggressive mood.

"The scene of the crime shows clear evidence that Uzumaki Naruto was the intended target of their 'mission'" the Jounin Commander started "we began the investigation following Naruto's last known locations for the past few days. It appears the boy had only been to three places over the past couple days to anyone's knowledge: his apartment, Ichiraku Ramen, and Training Ground 42. Obvious intentions at each of these locations shows that Naruto did not display hatred or provocation to anyone to arose such a mission to take place, as such it is my conclusion this was not a mission sanctioned by any military party" Kora's hint on that last note relieved an unexpected breath from everyone in the room.

It was one thing for some rich civilian to pay the Jounin to attempt assassination on the boy, but for a military commander to do such a act confirmed the highest level of treason ever before seen in Konoha. For this not to be the case was a relief to everyone, it didn't lighten the mood of such a event ever taking place but was comforting nonetheless.

"Our next step was tracing back the last few days of the deceased Jounin's, our search of their apartments uncovered nothing; then we looked their into last seen locations also uncovering nothing. It was upon Ibiki's data analysis on the deceased psychi that lead to the next part of our investigation" Kora finished looking over at his friend.

"*cough" Ibiki began "Yes, upon recovery and analysis of the jounin leaders memories I happened upon the location, time, and name of the civilian merchant that paid the Jounin for their mission. The culprit is currently arrested and being interrogated by my apprentice Anko Mitarashi at the TI Department, I believe in a few hours we should have all the information needed for a final report. But as of now we can confirm that the person apprehended was under orders to pay the Jounin with funds provided by a member of our own civilian council, we have undeniable evidence from a papertrail and assigned message plus statements that can be given by myself and the arrested."

A gasp was heard collectively from all but Shikaku Nara and the Third Hokage, both previous expecting this report. "I wanted to report this to you Hokage-sama before arresting the Civilian Council member, we currently have him under watch by a ANBU Unit awaiting your- "

The Hokage held his hand up and said "Go": a awaiting ANBU Captain flicked out of the room to command his unit for the arrest. "Continue" Hiruzen looked back to his commanders nodding.

"We also uncovered from interrogation of the crowd on scene at the event what had happened upon the Jounin's arrival at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto had been peacefully eating at the stand when the three shinobi entered, nobody saw what happened within from behind the curtains. Apparently a crowd had gathered as they watched in intense silence and interest at the event, a minute later Naruto exited the stand being shoved out into the street by the shinobi."

Ibiki took a moment looking around the room, the intensity of the air was making him sweat profusely as he thought out his next words carefully.

"It brings me great distaste to report that civilians began to edge and cheer the Shinobi on - upon seeing them about to deliver punishment to Naruto."

The silence in the room was unnerving, Hiruzen just simply stared in disgust as he thought of the two dead civilians just behind the curtains as they all cheered the vicious murderers.

"I believe Takashi can best evaluate the events that happened next from the scene of the event"

"Hai." Takashi took a moment collecting his thoughts to formulate an objective line of reasoning. "From word of mouth from the civilians at the scene it appears as though the leader traitor jounin ordered his comrade to deliver a killing blow onto Naruto. Apparently right before the traitor could bring down a death blow Naruto exploded in a massive amount of dark red chakra surrounding his body, the immediate area exploded from the shockwave of the activate Kyubi chakra entering his system."

"..My furthur analysis beyond this point is pure speculation but I believe it is our best working theory at the moment."

"Upon examination of the bodies I believe the deaths of the jounin.. first of all was justified self defense, and second of all was done by the Kyubi no Yoko not Naruto himself. From being so close to pure potent chakra it appears as though the jounin's chakra was absorbed by the fox chakra when activated. There is no physical or mental damage to the bodies, the only outlying differing factor to that of someone that had a heart attack or died from old age is that their physical bodies hold no residual chakra post-mortem."

"As we all know even the weakest of shinobi have a little residual chakra left in their bodies after they pass away. So for there to be none at all is a consequence of the fox himself, an interesting ability if Naruto can harness it.. To be able to absorb chakra from another person. But in any case I believe we are all in agreement Naruto's raged temper in using the Kyubi chakra to eliminate the traitor threats was justified" he finished with a slight air of relief.

All the people in the room nodded, nobody disagreed with this fact; today's event helped persuade Homura and Koharu's opinion of the fox jinchuriki to a more positive light. For a long time they didn't directly hate the boy because they understood the need for a living container of such a powerful entity, they just hoped it would be within someone of their picking not the Namikaze heir.

"Thank you all for this report.." Hiruzen started "I had hoped that these were enemy ninja in Konoha clothing but for our own shinobi to brazenly act against my commands is disheartening. The civilian council member being a part of this scheme is also bearing on my soul, the thought process of these immature single minded ingrates is unbelievable" the very old man sighed loudly before continuing.

"The civilian conspirators with be charged with double homicide and be executed later today in a closed session, witnessed by everyone in this room. I will not hold any trial and this will be done under the command of my office, I believe to hold a trial would give the Civilian Council a idea that there is any hope of a lighter sentence. A civilian paid execution attempt of a shinobi no matter what rank, age, or personal ties must never happen again." Everyone in the room nodded at the sentiment, it would strike a message to the civilian council members making them realize how little power they actually hold.

"I believe we will also hold a council meeting later today to discuss the full report of todays event and the protection of Uzumaki Naruto from further attacks, hopefully this will be easier than the last time we had this discussion.." he let the sentence hang everyone remembering the days long arguments they had over clan position.

"I'm going to go check up on Naruto's condition now, you are all dismissed" he finished standing up to walk out the door, everyone else following in tow.

Later that day the Konoha Council still had not come up with a reasonable solution to the protection and safety of Uzumaki Naruto. Again just as before the argument of clan power was brought into play which led to the Uchiha and Hyuga clans getting into a heated debate almost calling war upon their clans.

Sarutobi stepped in again, this time explaining that he would be placing Naruto under the care of a high level shinobi with no clan ties who could watch over him; nobody argued knowing it was the best solution. The council finally dismissed after many hours, a few of it berating the civilian council for the act that transpired of which they most likely were all culpable. The civilian council much to their distaste stayed quiet, knowing their lives hanged in the balance should they voice opposition.

The Sandaime Hokage and Shikaku Nara then spent many hours in the Hokage Office discussing appropriate people to train and raise Naruto into a powerful and kind shinobi much like his father. The idea of Jiraiya the Toad Sannin came as the best possible option, and Hiruzen ordered a tracking ANBU to find his old student, then they tabled their discussion for the future.

* * *

 _(Back in the Hospital)_

Naruto let out a small groan, his eyes slowly opened up looking at a bright white ceiling. He squinted as the light from outside flashed against his pupil, after a few moments his hearing came to him.

The first sound was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor as it strummed away his steady vitals. Next was the sound of a page turning, a long stroke of paper against paper to his right, he could almost sense someone reading the letters on the page not turning their head as he adjusted to his surrounding. Finally the sound of a clock on the wall held the time ticking away each second in a rhythm not much unlike his heart monitor.

Naruto turned his head away from the bright window making it easier to open his eyes, he slowly drew in the image of the person in his room.

In a tailored white coat with red lettering sat a very old man with many papers across his lap and the table next to him. In the chair he sat up slightly postured position looking down clearly interested in what he was reading.

Naruto coughed his throat feeling dry he said "Jiji" quietly startling the old man transfixed on his reading. "Oh Naruto your awake! How do you feel?" the old man stood up a few papers falling onto the floor now forgotten. "..water" he replied his throat feeling like sandpaper scratching together.

The Hokage went to the door and said something to a ANBU unit, a second later he walked back into the room with a cup in his hand. Following behind him two ANBU Masked Units entered the room, the first had a white coat indicating he was a ANBU Captain, another had a dark red coat indicating he was the ANBU Commander.

Hiruzen walked over to the weak boy handing him the cup, Naruto slowly sipped down the water feeling it's cold touch relieve his throat. The old man sat down on the bed looking at Naruto, the ANBU Men stood at the end waiting for Naruto to finish sipping, feeling his throat recover. He sat up finishing the cup and setting it down on the table next to the bed; Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto I'm sorry I know you just woke up but we need to talk about what happened three days ago, it's a matter import to the council and myself" he started his eyes showing empathy, Naruto nodded.

The Red Coat ANBU took lead: "We just wanted to confirm a couple things, but I just want to make it clear first that you are in absolutely no trouble. From the evidence of the scene, and various reports it appears you were acting in self defense; the use of the Kyubi no Yoko chakra is startling to the civilian council and rumors have spread because of this so we feel its best to get a first hand account as soon as possible to nip these rumors."

Naruto's anger started to rise, his face scowling: _Of course the civilians would try to pin blame for the death of Ayame and Teuchi onto me rather than take the fall for their actions._

 _ **You need to calm down Naruto, their just doing their job it doesn't matter if rumors spread, they just said your not in trouble let insignificant pests make up things.**_

He took a deep breath, the men in the room noticing his change in demeanor; "Where do you want to start?"

 _(An Hour Later)_

"Thank you Naruto, I believe that's all I need" the ANBU Commander nodded to his leader and the boy before departing, the white coat ANBU Captain stayed behind: when the door shut behind him he took off his coat and set it on a side chair, then took off his mask.

"Hey Kakashi.." Naruto recognized Inu ANBU from his hair, one of the few hidden elite unit members he liked - always stood out by the unique silver messy hair.

"Hey, listen Naruto.. I'm.. sorry I wasn't there to defend you or your friends" Kakashi replied looking down in shame, it was his job to protect the people of the village; Naruto especially and he failed him in his time of need.

"It's okay I don't blame any shinobi.. even the ones that attacked me; they were just doing a mission.. even if they enjoyed it.." he muttered in a low voice.

The Hokage looked at him incredulously at this statement, surprised Naruto wouldn't hate the men that killed his only civilian friends in the village. He ran over Naruto's words in his mind again, too many times in the past the Third Hokage overlooked his students statements about their feelings and regretted it in the future. With Orochimaru's recent experiments coming to haunt the old Hokage he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Naruto, I know that the civilians of this Village don't treat you with respect or admiration for all the sacrifices you have given for them but they just don't understand. The secrets we have to keep to stop incoming Ninja from attacking us has made it hard for them to even begin to understand your difficult life" understanding displayed on his face while he talked. "I don't want you to hate the civilians for the secrets I have had to keep."

"You mean like how my mother and father had to die to protect their unappreciative insignificant lives?" Naruto spat out his voice sharp with anger, the two men could see a tear streak down Naruto's face.

Kakashi let out a small gasp while the Sandaime Hokage frowned; "Naruto.. you know who your mother and father are? How?"

"The Kyubi explained it to me" his tone rose with anger "Imagine. I go six years of my life believing that I'm an orphan, a loner, someone that nobody appreciates that nobody loves, to learn that my father is everyone's beloved hero, the Yondaime Hokage! The man who sacrificed his life to protect the village against the great and terrible Kyubi no Yoko! And my mother is the beloved and powerful Red Hot-Hobernaro; a women hell bent on fixing the villages distrust of ninja for the better!" Naruto started yelling at this point.

"Oh the irony! The two people this village love the most have a son, and they hate him for all their worth! Never letting me have proper food, never letting me live a single day without knowing I'm a demon, a disgrace, a bad omen against their lives! That I should just die! Like they don't know I haven't tried!" The Hokage gasped at this, a tear going down his face in shame, he had never known it was so hard for the young boy.

"You don't think I didn't try to kill myself? Try to end my suffering? I slit my wrists, I jumped off buildings, I didn't eat for days! EVERYTIME I SURVIVED! I thought all this time it was Kami just playing a sick joke!"

"No it turns out the reason for all that hate, all that depression and the reason I survived it everytime was the same reason my parents aren't alive today: I'm the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi no Yoko! The worst part is I can't even blame him! It's not the Kyubi's fault for what happen six years ago, it was a damn Uchiha with a sharigan; one of those despicable shinobi that your beloved civilians put on a high pedestal and worship! OH it's so ironic, Kami's work was magnificent on this one; all their love and hate being in opposite directions of where is should be!"

Naruto was breathing hard at this point, his voice cracking against his yelling he took a moment to stare back at the two men who were openly ashamed looking down knowing Naruto's words as true; the secrets they worked so hard to keep quiet coming out.

 **You need to relax Naruto.**

He visible cringed back knowing he was yelling at the Leader of his village, one of the only men he trusted in his life; a small part of Naruto regretted his words.

 **Choose your next words carefully Naruto, you don't want to lose the trust of the Hokage, you may hate the civilians for what they did to you but you know there are good people in this village.**

Naruto took a breath - "Yes, I know who my mother and father are, I couldn't be more proud knowing they loved me, loved this village enough to sacrifice their lives for it... I can't share their sentiment" he let out the last statement hang in the air as he waited for the men to choke down their shame.

Kakashi was the first to speak- "I'm sorry Naruto. Your father Minato was my sensei, I should have adopted you; but after the Kyubi attack, the lose of lives, and the damage to the village we were too busy... Hokage-sama needed able shinobi to take up security.. I'm sorry.." he choked back on his words.

"I know.. like I said I don't blame you. I blame the civilian council, it seems everytime theres a problem, someone suffers it's because of them; I can't live in this village anymore.. after the way they've treated me.. after what I've learned I can't defend them. I'm sorry Jiji, after I recover I'm going to go train out in the world away from here" the Sandaime Hokage couldn't reply just looked at him sadly.

"I've had a long talk with the Kyubi no Yoko, he wants to help me train to become strong; I want revenge against the man that killed my father and mother and attacked the village and he can help me achieve this" the Hokage finally woke up at these words knowing revenge was not a ninjas way.

"Naruto I understand your hatred I feel the same way, I also lost a student and friend six years ago; but I can't let you follow this path- " he was cut off.

"No thats not- ... I don't just want revenge - I want to become strong to defend others, what happen three days ago will never happen again if I can help it. My first step will to become strong, I'm not nieve - I know someone who could go toe to toe against my father is too powerful for me to take on any time soon; so I will train and help you and the shinobi of this village from outside it's walls".

"I'll return one day, but right now I can't stand the civilians in this Village; the way they look at me... If I ever see a smirk on one of their faces like I saw three days ago.. I'll kill them.. I'll really become the demon they believe me to be" he finished.

The old man nodded, he had been thinking about what to do about the rumors that had spread for the past few days and no ideas had come to mind, he knew no matter what he said or confirmed they wouldn't believe him. He couldn't even let his emotions show, rage against the elitist agenda of the civilians would only spread distrust and fear something he couldn't afford at the moment.

Naruto solved that for him, if he left the village he could tell the public the truth about his father and mother without worry of retribution from enemies; he would shove it down their throats how badly they had fucked up in treating the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. But this put Naruto in a bad position, when word got out about his heritage he would be hunted down; and he just isn't strong enough to defend himself even with the power of the Kyubi.

"If you really believe training outside the village is for the best I will grant you this mission, but on one condition" Hiruzen looked at the boy all business. It felt weird that he was having such a intense conversation with such a small boy, later the Sandaime Hokage would think about how analytical Naruto's mind was.

"Of course Hokage-sama, what is the condition?" Naruto said trying to recover from the disrespectful tone he had been using.

"I want you to meet up with an ex-student of mine, I believe he would be more than happy to train you and in the event you are hunted down he would be able to protect you until your able to hold yourself up" the old man smiled at this, it was the first talk for a while that he felt happy about.

"Who's your ex-student?" Naruto's eyes grew a little excited knowing anyone the Hokage trained must be really powerful.

"Jiraiya The Toad Sannin, he's currently traveling back to the Hidden Leaf Village from intelligence gathering mission so it's perfect timing. He'll be here in a few day, so until then you should rest up; I should warn you though Naruto that in a few months eventually word will come out about your travelings and being a Jinchūriki.."

"I know, I think that it will give me good real world experience; I'll be fine if you say your student lives up to the legend I've heard" - Naruto poked.

"Alright get some rest, in a few days I'll have you meet your god-father and we'll-"

"I have a FUCKING GODFATHER!?" Naruto yelled his anger finally breaking, his body hurt from the strain of sitting up and yelling but he didn't care.

"Yeah uh.. Jiraiya was supposed to be your god-father, appointed by Minato but.. his spy network took importance and he couldn't exactly spend the time in the village..." Sarutobi replied cursing himself for letting that slip.

Naruto just stared back at him clearly not impressed by the lame excuse.

"Blame me Naruto, I'm sorry I agreed with Jiraiya that he wouldn't be the best role model, having never raised a kid before and well.. we really were close to being invaded after your father and mother died, I need a man in the field collecting information" he attempted the excuse more.

Naruto seemed to calm down at this; either at the excuse working or the sadness of realizing how much he lost the day of his birth Sarutobi couldn't tell.

"Fine, but don't expect me not to be mad at him; there are other ways of being in my life besides being a parent.." his voice trailed off leaving the unsaid message in the air.

"I'm sorry Naruto.." was all the old man could reply standing up, Kakashi also stood with him - the feeling coming from Naruto gave the impression he wanted to be alone for a little while.

"I'll see you in a few days" he said collecting his papers and walking out the door Kakashi following behind putting his coat and mask back on.

* * *

(Hokage Office - Three Days Later)

Naruto sat on the couch against the wall in the Hokage's office, reading a very large scroll with Seals covering the outside for security access seals.

"I'm only letting you learn this jutsu because I know with your abnormal chakra levels this will help you in the future" the old mans voice flowed to the excited Naruto without looking up from his papers on the desk.

In the past few days the Hokage was subjected to a amount of paperwork only equaled during the Second Shinobi World War, though his thoughts flicked over to the jutsu Naruto was currently reading about and in a act of tutalige decided to give him a 'sneak peak'.

Weaving a few signs a few copy clones of the Hokage appeared in the room; "Go over these papers and assign in numerical value the importance of such letter, 1 being the most important I will read over these personally" he commanded to his copies. Then went and sat down on the couch as the excited boy literally drooled at the mouth looking at the cool way Jiji just made them appear and commanded to his bidding.

"The benefits of this jutsu is that you gain all the knowledge and mental experience when the clones are released; the downside being a mental exhaustion if you overflow the information gained. Your father used a few Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to help train in his various S-ranked jutsu's which when you become stronger I'm sure Jiraiya will be more than happen to pass onto you." - Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's glowing eyes at the information he was learning. He could feel this was only the very start of what would be a long successful ninja career for the boy.

"Speaking of the devil-" Jiraiya popped up in the window. "Hey Hokage-sama! I'm back!"

"Jiraiya welcome back, I have some interesting news for you and a new mission; meet Uzumaki Naruto." the Toad Sage eyes grew wide looking down at the scruffy blond haired boy reading on the couch. "Or better yet maybe you know him better as Namikaze Naruto.."

"Hi godfather" Naruto looked up from the scroll finally, anger flashing in his eyes.

"It.. looks like we have a lot to talk about." - Jiraiya replied knewing he was going to regret this conversation.

(1 Hour Later)

"Well looks like it's just going to be me and you Gaki for a while, look... I'm sorry okay.. just know that I'm sorry and I'll try to make it up to you by making you strong.. sound like a plan?" Jiraiya tried the negotiation tactic a few time but he hoped after so much talking the young boy would give in.

"Alright.. I can't stay mad at you forever; but I don't want to be treated like a kid, you throw me into the hardest training program you possible can I want to become the strongest ninja ever before seen! No holding back!" Naruto smile flashed widely, both the older men in the room frowned knowing they somehow been played.

"Okay Gaki, your gonna regret those words!" the Toad Sannin stood up excited to get going, he hadn't felt this much excitement in a student since the his father was his student.

The Hokage just stared at the two in his office, almost fifteen years ago he had seen the exact same scene with Minato and Jiraiya; what was scary was this time Sarutobi felt something different like it wasn't challenge that Naruto would become the strongest shinobi ever seen.. more like a promise.

The two left the office talking about what they would be doing, before they could reach the door however the Hokage snapped out of his memories and yelled back out for Naruto.

"Before you go I have a gift, this is the last time I'm going to see you for a while so I feel like it's now or never for this" he said reaching down onto a drawer in his desk.

Pulling out a box with a seal lock on it, he weaved a few seals bitting his thumb and placed his blood on the center of the intricate design on the top. Jiraiya eyed the box wearily and he had seen in almost six years ago when he had come back to Konoha upon news of the his students death.

Inside the box was a folded up piece of paper, a small red scroll, and a key; he handed shut the lid and handed over the box to Naruto now unlocked.

"This was from your father, inside you'll find a note from him that you were to receive upon your Graduation from the Academy, I believe now your more than ready for it. Along with that is a scroll of some of his high rank jutsu specifically to be passed down to you and you alone. I should warn you that those jutsu are very powerful and should they fall into enemy hands would spell disaster for Konoha and our allies. Finally the last items is the key to the Namikaze Estate and its possessions; the account's I'll keep frozen under Hokage rrder until such a day you are able to return to the Village or you others will want it, but the Namikaze Estate you can of course visit any time. The key is more of a symbolic gesture, you can access anything on the property by Blood Seal alone but the key is for other people of which you want to give access of the Estate to." - Sondaime Hokage took a moment to let it all sink in for Naruto.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will take care of these items in respect of my parents" Naruto replied bowing surprising Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"Of course, now please send reports of your advances in training, and your locations every once in a while. I will be the only person knowing of your mission and movements, just like Jiraiya's spying missions in the past."

"Yes Hokage-sama" both men replied back then walked out the door, shutting in behind them.

Sarutobi looked over at the portrait on the far right wall of Minato Namikaze, it seemed the stare back at him and Sarutobi could of swore he saw a frown cross his face. _I'm sorry your son has to live this way Minato, I know Kushina will be disappointed in me and the village I just hope you can forgive me._

The old man sighed and looked back out to the open window behind himself, the sun was already setting and darkness had started to fall onto the village in a basking orange and yellow glow, in the distance he storm clouds starting to head to Konoha; a grim presage.

* * *

(Two Hours Later - Hyūga Ichizoku Compound)

Hinata walked into her room dead tired, she had run around the Village in a mad search to have found nothing, she laid down on her bed tears started to prick her eyes.

For the past few days Hinata had been heavily training with her father in the art of Gentle Fist, the signature technique to the Hyūga Clan. Ever since she had heard Naruto had been attacked by Konoha Shinboi she had tried her best to go to the hospital to check up on him. But her father denied her everytime, not wanting Hinata's continued association with the 'demon brat', and after many attempts of trying to sneak out at night the Hyūga wall guards were put on high alert and Hinata was made a prisoner in her own home. Crying for the past two nights out of frustration at not being able to tell if Naruto was okay or even alive, and getting no word from her friends or relatives working the hospital she decided to channel that anger and frustration at her father.

Hiashi Hyūga misread this as her moving on from the boy, and used the opportunity to train her hard for the past few days; she was improving significantly in her Gentle Fist not unlike the clan prodigy Neji Hyūga. So, in light of this Hiashi removed the ban from her leaving the property after a long day of successful training and she immediately took off toward the hospital. Upon discovering Naruto had been released she search everywhere in the village for him; she went to his apartment, favorite training grounds, even the remains of Ichiraku Ramen looking around the taped off area in search of the boy finding no trace of him. She even had her Byakugan blazing running from rooftop to rooftop in search of his familiar orange chakra, with no success.

Heavy rain stared to fall onto the now completely dark city, Hinata gave up her search and headed home; determined to pick up again tomorrow in search of her crush.

Laying on the bed cover Hinata stared up at the wooded beams on her ceiling, tears were slowly cascading down her cheeks she was too tired to wipe them away. She was so frustrated at not being able to learn anything about Naruto's health, for all she knew the hospital staff was lieing to her about him being released and he was dead. She felt depressed at the thought pushing it away, no she was going to gain more information before turning to such thoughts.

Half and hour later she sat up and took off her muddied sandals throwing them against the other side of the room. Out of the corner of her eye on the nightstand she noticed something that didn't belong in the room. A single envelope sat on her nightstand, a single black name written on the top; she reached over and read out the name 'My Love'. She became confused at the thought someone had left her a love letter in her room, there was only one person in her life that had even showed a slight inkling to her and she had been search for him all day.. she ripped open the envelope quickly at the thought.

A single metal object dropped to the floor with a clink as she torn open the envelope, Hinata picked it up confused as she held a key up to the light. Hinata open up the single paper contained within hoping it would give her a idea of what the key was for. She read the note as tears dripped down her face faster the more she read;

 _Dear my love,_

 _I'm sorry I have to write to you this way without giving a proper goodbye, but I feel as though if I see your beautiful face one last time I will be tempted to stay. I must leave the Village; this is by my own volition but I do regret I could not stay with you any longer my love. You will be one of the few people I will miss during my journey of discovering myself so I am sorry Hinata. I feel as though I owe a explanation because I know you will hate me for leaving you alone. For the past few years now the village we both love has not treated me like a fellow shinobi, a brother in arms; but instead as a monster, a demon. Hokage-sama and I feel over time that this will not get better, the hatred from scars that have not yet healed runs too deep. I understand this hatred now because of the things I have learned over the past few days, and Hokage-sama told me you will all learn very soon. So, I must leave for fear this information will attract unwanted attention to the village and may lead to war; but it is for the best. I will train hard during my journey for I do not travel alone, and I will become strong enough to one day defend my loved ones; to one day defend you. I'm sorry, I hope that you will forgive me when I one day when I return, and I hope that during my time away you will also become strong just like me. I will miss you._

 _Contained is the envelope is the Key to my estate, if you ever need somewhere to hide, be alone, or just be protected you can visit anytime while I'm away._

 _-Your friend, Namikaze Naruto_

For hours she re-read the note over and over, each time her emotions fluctuating; she laid down thinking about how Naruto was gone, how she finally learned who his father was, how she knew his words of the villages hate to be true. But most of all the fact she wouldn't see him for many years was depressing blow. Many hours later rain still tapped away on the wood ceiling, Hinata laid asleep with the note buried in her arms, tear drops staining the paper.


	2. 2 - The Journey Home

**Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 2: The Journey Home**

(Seven Years Later)

Two figures walked along the dirt road both laughing talking about their plans upon arrival at the Village they left from so many years ago; their long journey finally coming to an end.

The man on the left stood tall at about 6'2", with fair skin and white shaggy hair running down his back to his waist. His face framed by red line marks across his cheeks, and white shoulder length bangs on either side. His attire a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which held mesh armour visible at the wrists and ankles. Wearing hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. On his back a large green and brown scroll hung at his waist, and on his horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil indicating him as the man none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sannin - (57 years old).

The man on the right only slightly shorter than his companion at 6' even, with fair skin and blond long shaggy hair running the same down to his waist. His face framed by three whisker marks on each cheek; his attire a orange and black jacket with a black collar, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals, extra pouch on his right hip. Covering his black armour mesh, a long red haori with black flames licking the bottom with the kanji for sage written veritaclly down the back. Over his left shoulder held a brown strap running below his right arm holding a larger scroll than his companions against his back. On his left arm his Village Hidden in the Leaf Headband displayed proudly, while the forehead protector for Fire held back his hair but two bangs peaked over framing his face indicating him as Namikaze Naruto the Doragonsēji (Dragon Sage) - (13 years old).

Anyone looking at the two men could see their style of clothing were almost exactly similar; only a few things in color and style marking any difference; but their hair color and faces indicated the non-blood relation between the two.

In their long journey neither men got home sick; with Jiraiya traveling all his life had learned how to forget about his friends and family back home, and Naruto having very little to remember they never felt the urge to return. During their time across the Nations they were traveling shinobi, Jiraiya using his status as a Sannin to access lands otherwise restricted by Leaf Shinobi to also grant Naruto passage, they had visited every single small and large country in the Elemental Nations more than once. During their travels they stayed for short periods of time in ally and enemy nations; sometimes training with their shinobi trading jutsu and knowledge in friendly exchanges earning respect and trust from all Villages.

For the first few months after departing from Konoha Naruto was hostile, easy to anger around Jiraiya still feeling betrayed for being left alone to be abused and tortured by Konoha civilians; his attitude made talking to other people hard. But overtime Naruto gave in to his godfathers apologizes and cheerful way taking up a more light and friendly tone; after a year he was a joy to be around. Anybody the two meet in their travels easily liked the down to earth nature of the two traveling men.

Jiraiya talked about his ideas of a future with peace and prosperity passing onto Naruto his generally light-hearted and gregarious attitude for fellow shinobi. Naruto agreed with his godfathers ideas for peace between nations but didn't agree totally with the method of which to get it. Naruto believed a strong aggressive approach must be used to force Villages to agree to a long term alliance, because of the deep hatred and uptight patriarchy that the Five Great Nations held between each other. Naruto always used the Iwagakure hatred at his father as an example; no Tsuchikage would ever sit down with the son of Minato Namikaze for a peace agreement simply because of what Minato did in the last great war. Jiraiya always forced to agree because even with their Sannin traveling status, they never visited Iwagakure for fear Naruto's blond hair would give away his heritage and they be imprisoned.

As they walked their conversation started to die down till an eery silence fell over them, their anticipation filling the air as a tall wall came into view down their road of travel. Since Naruto's departure seven years ago they had not visited the home of the two men at all. Sending only messenger toads every few months on their status and location, the information they received back was generally just a few received message updates from the Third Hokage, and how much he missed them at home. Finally after seven years the Sondaime Hokage recalled his traveling ninja, reasons why not stated but notice of importance implied. Jiraiya and Naruto coming far away from Mushroom Village in the Lightning Country, they quickly made it back to Konohagakure; turning a four day trip into two.

As they approached the main Gate they noticed that the walls appeared to be very clean and repainted; a large banner hung over the entrance way held by strings attached to each gate with the writing: Welcome to Konohagakure. Naruto voiced the changes out-loud, his worry that Konoha had been attacked or was in trouble slipping away.

"Yeah your right, probably weren't attacked recently; and from our spy network we know no Nation has declared war.. I wonder why Sarutobi-sensei called us back home?" - Jiraiya replied.

Naruto stayed silent as they walked up to the gate guards; the two infamous eternal chunin: Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Both recognize Jiraiya immediately; "Hey Jiraiya-sama! It's been so long, how ya been!" Izumo yelled out waving. Kotetsu noticing who was with the Toad Sage elbowed Izumo and whispered into his ear, Naruto frowned seeing this remembering that the two were never mean or directly nice to Naruto in general just neutral so he didn't see why they would hold hate against him now.

"Hey Izumo! Been a long time, glad to be back home! Sensei called us back from our travels!" Jiraiya said ignoring how their demeanor changed seeing Naruto.

Izumo nodded and then looked directly at Naruto his expression serious, Naruto worried they were about to directly refuse him entry to Konoha and an argument was about to break out.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu suddenly surprised the two men; dropping to their knees and bowing their heads low to the ground "I am sorry the way we treated you in your youth Namikaze-denka, we were ignorant and foolish. I hope you can one day forgive us for the way we acted; we never knew of your heritage and were blinded by our hate for the Kyubi no Yoko sealed within you."

Naruto and Jiraiya sweatdropped, "Please stand up" Naruto quickly stated helping them to their feet. "As far as I remember you two were never mean to me, I hold no hate against either of you, you don't need to apologize."

Izumo just looked at him confused; "But we ignored you and never stood up for you when people threw nasty names" he looked down in shame at this his words choking.

"Oh well that's okay.. the name calling never affected me much.. it was more peoples actions.." Naruto let his words hang in the air.

Kotetsu looked at him even more confused "What do you mean.. actions?" he looked at Izumo obviously never hearing about people doing something against the young boy.

"I was more hurt when people would beat me, or try to kill me.. my last memory of here is the worst I have" Naruto replied looking away.

The two chunin stood there stunned; "Oh kami..We never knew people tried to kill you, we've always been part of the Wall Guard so the worst we heard were people in the Market denying you food.."

Naruto just stood silent trying to stop the harsh memories from coming back, Jiraiya saw this and spoke up trying to change the topic "Anyways so were gonna go report to Hokage-sama; here's our entrance seal and return message with the Hokage Stamp." He pulled out from his back pocket the last message they received two days ago, Izumo took it and nodded the whole time taking looks at Naruto feeling saddened at what he said.

Naruto just looked away from the gates, a far away look on his face.

* * *

 _\- Flashback - Four Years Ago - Kirigakure_

Naruto and Jiraiya walked up to the gates of Kirigakure - they finally arrived after a few days of travel from Kumogakure; having decided that the best place for Naruto to train in stealth and elemental water ninjutsu was the Village best known for it. As they neared the check-in station the vast steel gates gave a wide open view of the desolate open courtyard, only a few shinobi ninja could be seen within hanging out or standing guard. Naruto could sense a tension in the air like everyone was on edge; he even noticed there was a lot more shinobi posted along the wall than what would be normal - even the guards at the gate were stiff and formal with Jiraiya.

Naruto looked back up to Jiraiya as they were given entrance to the Village. "Where is everyone sensei?"

He looked down at Naruto as they walked further into the village; "There's a curfew in effect on the village.. everyone's inside for the night."

Not reading into Jiraiya's mood Naruto pushed for more information; "Why's there a curfew, did something happen?"

He didn't respond right away; just thinking about if he should tell a nine year old about the evil that was the Yondaime Mizukage. _He's gonna find out sooner or later, and it's better he learn now then accidentally hear about it from someone in the village._

"There's a civil war going on at the moment - the Yondaime Hokage along with his supporters have a harsh hatred for clans that contain bloodlines after the Kaguya clan that was once a part of the village attacked civilians and shinobi unprovoked; leading to the elimination of the clan. Now the people of Kirigakure have a call order for the extermination of all bloodline clans, and have provoked a rebellion side leading to their current civil war" Jiraiya finished with a sigh.

He tried to keep his own personal opinions out of the summary so Naruto could draw his own conclusion of which side was at fault for the civil war but he wanted so badly to trash talk the Mizukage for using the opportunity the Kaguya Clan provided to further his own agenda.

Naruto thought about what he learned - he held a hate for the people of Kirigakure for blindly following their Mizukage's agenda, using their jealously of bloodline clans to cloud their judgement. But Naruto couldn't help but feel something was missing from the summary, it didn't make sense for a clan to randomly go against their own village and attack civilians.

"Sensei why did the Kaguya Clan attack their own village, you say unprovoked but they must have had a reason - especially since they knew it would be a losing fight."

Jiraiya thought about that for a moment - he knew there was two sides to the story, the Kaguya Clan didn't just randomly attack the Village; there most likely was some unreset in the shinobi council that provoked them to attack. But there was also the rumors that Kaguya Clan was bloodthirty for battle, but even he knew that something felt off about that.

"Uh well one rumor is that the Kaguya Clan is a bloodthirty clan, the peaceful time period after the Third Shinobi War provided unrest to their constant battle tendencies; so this attack was sort of their next 'fix'. Theres another rumor that there was unrest in the village shinobi council; so there was probably insults, or laws being put in place that were biased against their clan.. obviously nobody but the council and the Mizukage really knows the truth" Jiraiya frowned, it was scary how intense the conversation had gotten; he almost forgot he was talking to a nine year old boy.

He looked over at said child and his frown resided; this was Naruto Uzumaki not any ordinary kid. As if to prove his point, Naruto's next statement put the legendary sannin on his heels.

"No, I don't think either one is true. If they were bloodthirsty for battle the clan would request higher ranked missions with chance of large battles that way they could serve their Village, and stoke their lust at the same time. And if there was unrest within the Shinobi Council, the Kaguya Clan would threaten to leave the village to escape the bigotry - and the Mizukage would take action to settle their disputes. This instead feels like an outside influence is stoking the flames of war; it's unlike a Mizukage to situate himself into a Civil War because it loosens the power of the Village and gives a negative light on the Country as a whole leading to a collapse in their economy and lose in trust from other Nations. What's the Water Daimyo's position in this civil war, has he taken a side?"

Jiraiya stood still thinking over the analysis finding it to be accurate in all sense, interestingly enough he had not thought about an outside influence provoking the war - it was not uncommon for other Nations or individual parties to use politics as a benefactor for wealth or power.

"The Water Daimyo is supporting the Mizukage, it would be unwise for him to go against the elected leader of a shinobi village; most likely knowing that the Kage knows best for what needs to be done."

Naruto frowned at this; "See it goes to prove my point even more, for the Water Daimyo to ignore the advise of his council - who very well knows the negative impact a civil war will have on their economy, political power, and welfare of the people - points to an outside influence working within Kirigakure. I'm thinking someone is using this as an opportunity to weaken the power Kirigakure has to take control of something they only contain, while also eliminating the threat of bloodlines in the future. So the real question is who is influencing this, and why?"

The Toad Sannin stayed quiet at this, as they walked the Mist seemed to get thicker until they reached a side street turning both of them snapped from their thoughts as the street came into view. In front of Naruto and Jiraiya a man was being held up by his neck surrounded by five Kiri-shinobi. They all had masks on but the man against the wall, his face showed fear and confusion - like he hadn't been expecting the men to attack him.

Naruto was about to yell them off but Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

He looked back at the group, one of them was berating the man with questions as the biggest one held the man up choking him from answering. The closest ones to Naruto and Jiraiya must of sensed them watching, he turned around and saw them then turned back to the biggest man; "Kaku we have visitors." The biggest man turned his head looking at the two, still holding the man up by his neck.

Grinning he looking over at his companions; "Let's show them what happens to blood traitors in Kiri" his statement was met with a couple chuckles, and nods. The man got wide eye'd and started thrashing about trying to escape the enormous clutch of the man holding him - his attempt unsuccessful.

The smallest of the group pulled out a long dark silver sword, holding it against the mans neck as he stilled closing his eyes.

Naruto realized he was about to watch an execution, before he could move Jiraiya grabbed his arm hard - his hand giving no room for movement. "But Sensei!" he pleaded but Jiraiya just shook his head; "This isn't our village, we have no place in this war" he said as he started to pull Naruto away from the view of the alley.

Jiraiya wasn't quick enough though, Naruto saw the slash of a blade, and thick red liquid streaked the misty air as the head of the man fell to the ground with a loud thump. All Naruto could hear as they went out of view was the sounds of echo'd laughs, his tears fell quick to the ground.

* * *

 _\- Present - Konohagakure_

 **Naruto!**

His face snapped back hearing the voice, he looked at the three men talking around him; Izumo confirming the sealed message and allowing them entry while Jiraiya thanked him and promised to get a drink later on.

 _Sorry Kurama-sensei, I.. was thinking about the past._

 **I know Naruto I sensed your anger and frustration; but this time it's different.**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed _Thanks Kurama-sensei._ He came back to the present; Jiraiya was walking next to him through the gates, the view within looked amazing it looked like a festival was taking place; people and stands covered the main walkway. Vendors, civilian merchants and shinobi all clumped together in a big crowded area surrounded on all sides by food, clothes, and gift shop stands. Long strands of banners and colored signs connected between streetlamps and buildings, Naruto noticed it wasn't just Konoha civilians everywhere, he saw Kumogakure clothing, Sungakure headbands, even Iwagakure colors. Everyone had looks of excitement and wonder; all happy at the festive mood that punctured the air, Jiraiya elbowed Naruto "Looks like some big event is going on in Konoha! I can't remember last time I saw so much activity from all different nations, last time was..." Jiraiya voice trailed off, a grin hinting at his face.

Naruto just looked at him confused; as the walked they were dodging kids and civilians left and right "Since what?"

Jiraiya looked down at his student a smile spreading across his face "Oh that's why sensei called us home, this is gonna be fun!"

"Just tell me what going on!" Naruto said smiling at his sensei's demeanor.

"No, no I believe it's better if Hokage-sama tells you" Jiraiya laughed with a shit eating grin. Naruto just sighed looking around at the banners investigating for a clue as to what was going on.

In the center of the plaza a huge fountain sprayed a small mist for comfort in the July sun; hogging it's steps were tons of konoha shinobi keeping peace with all the overcrowding and movement; some of them off duty just talking and hanging out with friends. Others on duty to keep watch over the crowd, and stopping robbers from stealing unsuspecting civilians merchandise. The infamous Konoha 11 around the northside of the fountain laid about looking bored; Shino and Shikamaru sat at a shogi table enwrapped in an intense match, Choji and Kiba on a bench eating away at large meatball sandwiches, Rock Lee and Neji doing a light taijutsu spar while a few civilians watching interested, Tenten and Hinata sat on the ridge of the fountain letting the breeze spray light water against their necks, and Sasuke laid down on a step his head in Sakura's lap while Ino massaged his leg; both muling over his physique and hair.

As Naruto and Jiraiya made their way toward the fountain to have a good look around the plaza from the center, the crowd stared to clear up. They entered into a clearing, and turned around to look out over the crowd their backs to the fountain area; only about a good fifteen feet away from the Konoha 11.

Chouji was the first to notice the two men, elbowing Kiba he said "*hmph who's those two *hmph they look like *hmph famous ninja" spitting bits of sandwich. Kiba looked up lazily and saw where he was pointing, looking at the Kanji on the back of the two men his eyes went wide like saucers.

"Holy Kami! That's Jiraiya the Toad Sannin! Hey guys look who's back in the village!" Kiba yelled out starling the Konoha 11, even Sasuke sat up at the unexpected noise.

Tenten looked at the two guys she was pointing at her eyes getting excited at the two scroll on their backs; the one on the left with a shortened bright red haori had a summoning scroll, with the kanji for Toad on the side. While the one on the right with the black flames on his haori had a thicker storage scroll that had writing for various weaponry, summoning, and sealing purposes. Her mouth practically drooled at the power such scrolls contained, she remember a smaller size one hanging on the wall in her fathers shop that could hold hundreds of swords, knives, and kunai.

Sakura looking up became curious at the blond hair guy, he looked strong; almost the same size and physique as the man he was standing next but clearly much younger. "If the white hair guy is Jiraiya the Legendary Toad Sannin then who's the other guy? That can't be Orochimaru?"

Sasuke just stared curious.

Shikamaru drew his eyes away from the shogi game looking to where she was looking, he saw the two red haori backs thinking for a moment "hm troublesome the other guy must be Naruto".

Everyone gasped at this, they all remembered the silent, loner demon brat from when they were children always being told by their parents to watch out or ignore him on the playgrounds and out in public. Then they remembered one day he disappeared and a few days later the Hokage made a big announcement to all shinobi that Naruto was the sole heir to the Namikaze Clan; the Yondaime Hokage's Clan.

Ino stared at Naruto's back looking at his blond hair falling down to his waist, impressed at his height and physique. _This guys so tall and strong how can that be Naruto he's a head over all of us, were the same age.._ "That can't be Naruto, Shikamaru-baka; he was kicked out the village - and that guys a lot taller than us, Naruto's our age he would be the same height!"

Shikamaru just shook his head at his teammates stupidity _troublesome_ "Naruto wasn't kicked out the village he left before Hokage-sama told us he was a Namikaze; he didn't like the way we treated him so he left the village, and if you remember Jiraiya-sama also left the same day, it only makes sense a six year old kid leave the village with an adult like Jiraiya than venture off on his own."

Everyone stayed silent, nobody could argue these facts because it made sense; Shikamaru just shook his head and went back to the shogi game.

Lee and Neji stopped their spar looking over with everyone else; "Naruto is back? He appears most Youthful!" Lee stated looking up and down their outfit. Neji activated his Byakugan silently reading over their chakra signatures he gasped outloud surprising everyone because they had never seen him show any other emotion than confidence and sneering before.

"What is it Neji!?" - Tenten asked surprised by her teammates demeanor.

"That's impossible!" Neji yelled out, everyone but Shikamaru looked at him confused. "He's a monster!" this point he sat down stunned, his eyes reverting back to normal he closed them wincing.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said surprised at the fear on his face.

"His chakra! It's massive! It's almost ten times larger than Jiraiya's! How the fuck?!" Neji yelled out, everyone winced back in surprise. Not just because of his comment but they had never heard Neji show so much emotion let alone swear before. They all looked back at the two standing next to each other talking to each other like nothing in the world was going on, calmly talking and laughing.

"hm troublesome blond" Shikamaru stated simply, snapping down his next move on the shogi board; Shino sweated a little under his jacket. He has sent two scouting bugs to confirm Neji's comment by sucking out a little of Naruto's chakra but both died to the potency of it, something Shino had never seen before.

Hinata having been quiet this whole time finally stood up and started to walk over to the two men, everyone in the group looked up at this; their thoughts going to overdrive at the Hyuga's action. Kiba almost yelled out to stop her, but the aura she was giving off had Akamaru yelp out for him to shut up. Right before she reached Naruto she stopped in place, a full minute passed before she lightly tapped Naruto on the shoulder and he turned around.

(2 Minutes ago)

Naruto and Jiraiya just stared out look around at the various stands oblivious to the people behind them.

"Man this is awesome! I've never seen so many shinobi, civilians, monks, travelers, merchants, and farm hands in one place before! And their all from different villages! This is so exciting! Whatever this event is I'm signing up, I can't miss out on this much action if all these people are here for one thing!" Naruto babbled, his face in a huge grin.

Jiraiya just shook his head at his students antics; "I think your probably already signed up, Hokage-sama wouldn't want his best ninja to miss out on an event like this."

Naruto looked up at his sensei his smile wide at this, as he was about to reply he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw the one thing he had missed for the past seven years; the thing he thought about everyday, the one reason he trained himself into the ground to become stronger and more powerful to protect.

Hinata Hyuga stood before him in all her beauty. Naruto smiled wide looking her up and down easily a head shorter than Naruto at 5'5" she was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. Wearing a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots, on her right leg she had a strapped black kunai holder. As Naruto's eyes traveled down her body he lingered a bit at the opening holding her displayed.. assets, clearly showing much growth during his time away.

As he traveled back up to her face he noticed her eyes were red and her face was scrunched up like she was about to sneeze, before Naruto could ask what was wrong though he felt a hard flat hand hit his left cheek fast and strong.

The audible contact of Hinata's flat hand to Naruto's cheek could be heard for almost a mile; Naruto staggered back in pain and surprise, a small smile slipped his lips though at the pain he felt on his cheek. _Damn she has some strength!_ **Indeed, even I felt that. -** Kurama chuckled, the slap had woken him out of his slumber.

Everyone around them just stared at the event in wide eyed surprise, all of the Konoha 10's mouth hung wide open; even Sasuke was dead surprised.

The silence was unnerving compared to the noisey busyness that had momentarily subsided, Jiraiya just stared in awe; he had never seen a slap so hard before as Tsunade preferred more powerful chakra filled punchs to slaps and he just witnessed a pure strength slap that had a shockwave effect sound. Looking down Jiraiya saw a few cracks in the concrete from where Naruto had been standing, Jiraiya was in the simplest terms impressed.

"You promised!" Hinata yelled at him, tears now fully flowing. Naruto could only choke down his response, so surprised he had no idea what to say. "You promised we would be friends and then you left!" she fell to her knees at this her hands at her eyes.

Naruto just looked down at her his shame spreading fast at her words, he whole body felt rooted in place. He didn't expect to have to run into Hinata just moments upon coming back and having this conversation, he had prepared what to say to her for the past two days but now his thoughts were blank.

"Why?!" Hinata yelled looking back up at him. Naruto swallowed hard at this, knowing it was his only chance to make things better, maybe for her to no hate him. "You know why." Naruto snapped back, he didn't mean for it to be so accusatory but his thoughts were so jumbled he didn't know how to fight his emotions.

"No I mean why didn't you take me with you!" Naruto looked up surprised at this, he didn't understand it; she wanted to go with him? Did she not hate him for who he was? For the beast inside of him? She wanted to go with him on his journey, to abandon the village to be with him. Her comment cleared his thoughts, he knew what to say now; the public setting though made it awkward to talk but he fought back the thought.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I couldn't take you with me.. it wouldn't be right, I couldn't ask you to abandon your family for me." Naruto responded his emotions steady now, and his voice compassionate. Hinata had the opposite reaction though, she was even more hurt; before she could yell at him that she would of left her ignorant family in a heartbeat for him - he cut her off.

"Let's go somewhere alone and talk.." Naruto replied his face showing a small understanding smile, he reached out his hand for her to grab. She looked around at where she was realizing how public of a scene she was making, blushing she took his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry" Naruto replied in a almost whisper at being so close, then without warning he enveloped her in his arms. She made a small yelp at the touch her cheeks burning red, suddenly her hair flew up at the feeling of a gust of wind at her back and he released her from his arms.

Hinata looked back around confused, she didn't sense the crowd that had gathered around at her yelling anymore and she saw the two of them were in a open field nothing around them for a few hundred feet. Surprised she looked back at Naruto with a confused look, "Sorry I felt like we should get out of there to talk privately."

She nodded, and filed away to ask him what he did to get them here so fast for later; she had more important things to talk about at the moment.

(1 Minute Ago - Plaza)

Everyone watched as Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms, Kiba's let out a low growl then suddenly they both disappeared. Everyone stared at the spot they were just standing then looked over at Jiraiya, all waiting for a explanation at their sudden disappearance. Seeing the gathered crowd staring at him Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head and said "Eh heh.. uh gotta go report to the Hokage Bye!" and disappeared in similar fashion.

The Konoha 10 just all looked at each other and started discussing the events just unfolded, the girls gathered in a group discussing how handsome Naruto looked now and how strong/tall he was. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Lee just broaded over the fact they now had an eternal rival to fight with while Shino and Shikamaru wrapped up their shogi game.

(Training Ground 42)

"Why didn't you take me with you? You know I would of-" Naruto cut her off.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to protect you, even with Jiraiya a legendary Sannin there was a few close calls where we both almost died; three months after we left we ran into two s-ranked ninja and narrowly escaped having to reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku. Plus think about how your family would react to you abandoning the village, they would have had the council classify you as a rogue ninja putting a bounty on your head. They would never let something as precious as their Byakugan fall into enemy hands, I wouldn't even put it past Hiashi to send some of your own clan members to hunt you down."

Hinata stayed quiet at this, knowing what he was saying as true. She just wanted to argue with him, to punish him for leaving her with nothing but a note and key.

"But your right" he almost whispered, Hinata perked her head up to look at him "I should of stayed instead of run away from my problems, but I just felt like I was being suffocated here never to be respected or trusted. Even the shinobi, the people who knew the truth about what I hold in me and why didn't - trust me. So I was sick of it, I used Hokage-sama, and Jiraiya-sensei's feeling to my own advantage to persuade them into letting me leave. I'm more mature now so I know it would of been better to face the problem head on instead of abandoning it, abandoning everything."

".. but can you blame me? I still miss Ayame and Teuchi.." Naruto said in a low voice

Hinata's tears started to fall fast at this; she knew that Naruto's pain ran so deep because of the people of the Village so when his two loved ones died it really was the straw that broke the camels back.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't be so mad" Hinata replied moving toward him.

"Hehe it's okay hime, I like your feisty attitude." he said grabbing her and pulled her into his chest.

Hinata squeked at the sudden contact then after a few seconds just embraced the hug and they pulled together closer.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Naruto whispered into her hair, he could barely contain himself from intaking the heavenly scent that emanated from her locks.

"Hmm" Hinata was giddy, she could feel his muscles through his clothes against her chest and the grizzly smell coming off was intoxicating, she could barely focus. "Under one condition."

"What's that hime?" he replied giving in to the smell, letting it fill his nose he breathed deeply into her hair.

"You have to take me on a date" Hinata replied, her face becoming flush she could barely stand her head starting to feel fuzzy, she released her grip on his back and they took a step back from one another. Both their faces heavily red, Hinata couldn't help but feel sad at the lack of warmth and comfort she felt in his arms.

"Deal" replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

They stared at each other for a moment before they finally looked away, "I think we should head back now, the others will get worried you've kidnapped me" Hinata broke their muse goading him.

"Hm if only I could" he shot back, before she could respond he grabbed her arm and they disappeared in a whirl. This time Hinata could see the environment change and was surprised at the ability Naruto had to almost teleport from one place to another.

(2 Minutes Ago - Plaza)

"Well should we just wait here, or go searching for Hinata" Tenten questioned to the group.

"We should go searching for Hinata! I'll break Naruto's fucking neck when we find him! How dare he take Hinata away!" Kiba shot back, he had been storming back and forth for a couple minutes in anger, Akamaru just stayed quiet on top his head.

 _troublesome_ "They'll be back any minute, relax, you couldn't take on Naruto anyways Kiba" replied Shikamaru not taking his eyes away from the shogi board, after his win against Shino - Neji decided to challenge Shikamaru in the game.

Everyone just looked at Shikamaru confused, "What do you mean _baka_ " Ino shot at him, Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulder's still not looking up.

Kiba boiled at his comment, but before he could shout at him Sasuke surprisingly spoke up.

"I demand you tell me what you mean right now" his eyes death stared coldly at the Nara, both Sakura and Ino felt a cold shiver run down their backs.

Shikamaru looked up at this, _troublesome I shouldn't have said anything_ "Neji just said before they left he's got more chakra reserves than anyone in the village.. and he just did the Yondaime Hokage's infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu" everyone looked at him surprised, having heard of the Hiraishin no Jutsu in the academy as it was the prized Yondaime Hokage's S-Rank jutsu.

"Plus he has been gone for seven years training under a Sannin.." he let the words hang in the air, looking back down at the Shogi board he snapped a piece forward.

The men all boiled over this information enveloped in their thoughts; before they could retort he was lieing or that the dobe loser Naruto couldn't be strong, Hinata and Naruto flashed into place in front of them.

Everyone but Shikamaru's heads snapped up glaring, their confirmation Naruto could do the Hiraishin no Jutsu staring them in the face.

Kiba growled and was about to snap at Naruto for his actions but got cut off, "Sorry guys I had to talk to Hinata alone" Naruto nodded to the group who all stared shocked at him.

Naruto looked back at Hinata releasing her from his arms; "I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go report to Jiji now. We'll pick out a time and place for our date later" he winked and disappeared with a flash, Hinata flushed.

Immediately the girls surrounded Hinata pumping her for information, giggling and laughing at how hard she slapped Naruto. They started to walk away talking about what Hinata was going to wear for her date, and how she needed to pick out a proper outfit. Meanwhile a few of the men just trash talked Naruto for a while; Shikamaru and Shino staying quiet - before heading out themselves.

* * *

 _(Hokage's Office)_

Naruto Hiraishin'd to the tag on Jiraiya's back, surprising the Third Hokage at his sudden appearance. "Naruto! Well I guess you weren't lieing Jiraiya when you broke down his skills and abilities, I haven't seen that same yellow flash in Thirteen Years."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck; "Hey Jiji, yeah sorry I didn't come here right away.. I ran into a old friend.. and needed to talk about a few things."

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded and looked Naruto up and down appreciating how he looked like a strong and powerful shinobi with his outfit and physique much different from the scrawny boy from seven years ago; "Yes I heard about how our Hyuga Hinata slapped you stupid" the old man replied grinning.

Naruto looked up at his sensei, who was shrugging.

"Anyways why have we been called back home Jiji, I'm assuming it's something to do with the festival going on out there?" Naruto pointed out the window behind Sarutobi.

"Yes and no, first of all I wanted to catch up with you two to see where you were at in your training, from what Jiraiya tells me you could take me on in a full out spar right now.." Sarutobi smiled "So, I am recalling you home to test your skills and verify their truthfulness."

Jiraiya just frowned "You don't believe me Sensei? When I say Naruto had beat me one on one, I wasn't obfuscating; actually kinda embarrasing- "

Sarutobi cut him off "I know Jiraiya, I believe you.. but testing Naruto's skills serves multiple purposes. First off, I want to retire, I'm getting to old to be doing this and it's my time to pass on the torch just like it was my time to pass it on fourteen years ago with Minato. So, if what you say is true I want Naruto to take my place; my first choice would obviously be you Jiraiya because of your experience in the shinobi world but you have told me time and time again that you have no interest in sitting behind a desk all day. So instead I will take my second choice Naruto; your little experience and lack of knowledge in politics does give me caution so that brings me to my second reason."

Naruto just stayed silent at his grandfathers words; he was too stunned to talk, this conversation was not what he was expecting when coming back to Konoha. Taking up the mantle as Hokage? Did he still want this goal? It was always he dream to be respected and trusted by the Village and becoming Hokage would definitely help with that goal but would the shinobi even allow it? Would they follow his lead? No.. they wouldn't.. not immediately.

 **Naruto relax and listen, Hokage-sama is explaining his plan to you; your not going to become Hokage today so chill out** Kurama growled as he felt Naruto's panic.

He relaxed and listened back into the conversation; "The event that's taking place is the Chunin Exams; a collaborative event between multiple Hidden Ninja Village's in sending their top genin teams to compete for promotion to the rank of chunin and sometimes Jounin. I want to use this event to our advantage in showing off Naruto and his skills to the other villages. The first two parts of the exams will just be for my own evaluation of your skills, and for your fellow teammates to see how powerful you are. The last part of the exams will be viewed by all the Kage's that have competing genin that made it to the final rounds of which your skills be also be displayed; and later when I have you take my place they will think twice about invading a brand new young Hokage. That is .. if you still want it.."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, he understood the plan he had in place and had to admit it was a good one, his fellow shinobi couldn't argue about how strong he was if they could see it for themselves. Even the Kage would not argue this if it was so blatantly obvious, he sighed out loud at the thought if Iwagakure Shinobi were taking place in the exams how many people he would have to fight just to get them to back off.

Then he thought about Jiji's lingering question, did he want to take the position of Hokage?

He knew who he had to ask.

"Give me one minute, I'm going to meditate for a little bit and talk all this over with Kyubi; then give you an answer" Naruto replied. The aged Hokage nodded, surprised that Naruto was mature enough to take such a question very seriously and look to talk to an 'adviser' about his answer. It just provided more evidence for Sarutobi he was making a good choice, despite what Danzo and his 'advisers' would comment.

He went over to the couch on the side of the wall and sat down with his legs crossed, his hands sat on his knees and he closed his eyes and seemingly relaxed while still sitting up straight.

Sarutobi just raised a eyebrow at his student; Jiraiya just shrugged "He does this every once in a while, the kids already a tactical genius; and with the combined experience of the Kyubi no Yoko they make a fierce strategical mind."

"Is it true what you say about his Sage Ability? I can't help but feel like your exaggerating his-"

"Trust me Sensei when you see it you'll know I'm not exaggerating, I've never seen anything like it.. he literally can do anything; no seals, handsigns, or anything required.. it's amazing. Even Shodai Hokage didn't have this type of control; the kid reminds me of the stories we heard about Rikudo Sennin."

Sarutobi just sat back thinking over this information; even when Minato was training under Jiraiya he didn't brag his students abilities this way so it made it all the more appealing that Naruto really was so powerful.

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked back over the desk, drawing Sarutobi away from his thoughts.

"That was quick Naruto, must of been a short discussion" he stated a little disappointed, thinking he was gonna get a negative answer.

"Sorry Jiji guess Sensei didn't tell you, two minutes in the real world is about ten minutes in my mindscape; it's where I do most of my training and jutsu learning." Naruto replied, the old man went wide eyed at this having never heard of such a thing before even from Kushina when she would talk to the Kyubi no Yoko ever once in a while.

He voiced his surprise at this information; "Well it's kinda hard to explain properly cause it's mostly just a feeling, but training in mindscape is like working a muscle; the more you do it the better in clarity and retention you get. So, the more I trained in my mindscape with Kurama, the more time slowed down compared to the outside world."

Sarutobi nodded at this, he immediately thought about the applications this could be used if he trained shinobi in meditation and mindscape training so time could be saved learning jutsu and abilities. Naruto must of sensed where his mind was wandering cause he cut this idea off.

"We have learned though that only Jinchūriki can properly train in mindscape, you need something to focus on as an anchor in your mind to be able to spend long periods of time in there let alone train. It's also really complex, it took me almost two years just to get the hang of fighting in my mindscape let alone building chakra and practicing jutsu." Sarutobi just shrugged at this, sort of glad it was a hard ability to master.

"So, now that you have discussed this with Kyubi what do you think? How would you like to take my place as the Godaime Hokage?" Sarutobi perked.

"Yes I would be honored to take up the mantel as Godaime Hokage, Kurama and I believe that this will be the best avenue for my goal; to be respected and admired by the Village. However I have a few conditions that I have to achieve before this happens; first I have to re-establish the Namikaze Clan within Konoha, that means a position within the council as clan heir, establish the clan estate with multiple residents, and be recognized as the head of the Namikaze Clan. Next I want to make a motion in the next council that all orphaned children during wartime or peace are to be placed under the protection of a clan of THEIR choosing, no matter their abilities, bloodlines, family name, etc. I don't want what happened to me during my childhood to happen to any other orphan. And heed my words, if this resolution does not pass I will take no interest in this village anymore, take this as my test on the civilian council of Konoha. If their clan superiority complex is still at the all time peak that they will throw orphaned children into the streets so that one clan won't gain power over another I will not respect anyone in the Village. Finally I need to investigate a few rumors that we have heard during our journey. One is that Orochimaru has something big planned against Konoha in the coming months and I want to find out what it is. Another is that the Yondaime Kazekage was assassinated and Sunagakure is currently under attack, but I can't see this as being true we would of heard more about it especially since Sunagakure Shinobi are here in the village and their our ally. Finally the one that scares me the most is apparently there's a organization of powerful rogue ninja forming with the goals to dismantle our Five Great Nations and I want to personally investigate this rumors authenticity."

Sarutobi nodded at these very valid and intelligent conditions; he could see what Jiraiya meant by Naruto's tactical mind - his fear of Naruto lacking political experience went out the window.

"Very well I cannot argue with any of these conditions, but I have got to ask why you need to personally investigate the rumors; we have a whole Intelligence Division for these types of things, and I already have Orochimaru under investigation with a kill on sight order for all Nations" the old man argued, mostly he was just sad that Naruto might leave again from the Village after only just gotten back.

"The reason I want to personally go is that all these rumor investigations will easily become S Ranked Missions, of which I believe only sensei or myself will be able to confirm and survive to report" Naruto stated bluntly his face dead serious.

"I understand.." he replied looking back over to Jiraiya who nodded his confirmation.

"Alright, so what during the coming months I'll spend time showing off to the other ninja villages in the Chunin Exams, but my main focus is going to be investigating the rumors for now. They seem to be the top priority at the moment, my clan revival and council resolutions can be pushed back for now" Naruto sighed loudly as he finished talking.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned.

"You'll find out.." Naruto replied as he went to sit down on the couch.

Jiraiya looked over at his sensei shrugging his shoulders; then a moment later the door flew open and Kiba Aburame burst through the door followed in slowly by Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba looked around the room noticing the two men that sat to the right side, anger cross his face as he stared Naruto down. Sasuke and Neji flanked him on both sides also glaring at Naruto, the older men in the room chuckled at their antics and Sarutobi decided to play along with their rude entrance.

"Yes the heirs, and prodigy of three powerful clans grace me with their presence in my humble office, how can my lowly self be of service to you?" Sarutobi snapped at them, only Kiba and Neji looked off put in shame at the realization of their rude entrance. However Sasuke just smirked unaware of the sarcastic tone, taking it as a show of respect to the 'might Uchiha clan'.

Neji bowed, "We're sorry Hokage-sama, but we felt it important that you made aware the banished Uzumaki Naruto was seen within the village; as you are clearly informed.." his eyes flicked over to Naruto lazily laying down on the couch. "We also wanted to make you aware he had taken the Hyuga Heiress - Hinata to an undisclosed location away from her protection for a short amount of time; clearly kidnapping her for information. I want him punished as you deem fit as this was an act of terror against the Hyuga Clan - as a direct violation of shinobi law" he grinned as he raised himself back up. Only to be confused at the looks that appeared on the Hokage, Naruto, and Jiraiya's faces; they were all very pissed at his words, a sweat went down the Hyuga Prodigy's neck.

The Hokage coughed to clear his throat; "Clearly your don't seem to understand that lieing to your Hokage is in many ways an act of treason against the Hidden Leaf Village and is punishable by death" all three boys gulped, regretting coming to the office. "I will simply over look this as maybe you were misinformed to your knowledge, and so the report you just gave me is incomplete and not a direct lie" Hiruzen continued before they could talk.

"First of all Naruto NAMIKAZE.." he punchered the last time with great significance, "was never banished from the Village, he has been on a mission for the past seven years with Jiraiya and has finally returned home; I would think you would treat your fellow shinobi with more respect upon their return from such a long time away but clearly I'm ill conceived in thinking a Hyuga would have respect for anyone other than his clan."

Neji stayed quiet at this, his head looking down in shame; he had acted immaturely to the Hokage - dispossing great dishonor to his clan.

"Second of all; unless my information is incorrect of which I highly doubt, Naruto is taking Hyuga Hinata on a date later this week. Clearly you are misinformed that he had 'kidnapped' her, or somehow coated information out of her. As I believe their conversation was supposed to be private, and was of the more personally matter.. leading to as I said a date."

"However thank you for immediately informing me of an new arrival in village, even if your information is both late and lacking truth; but nevertheless in the event you do get promoted to Chunin in the coming months I will personally remember you have a inkling to be part of the village defense squads" Sarutobi finished with a large grin.

All three of the boys cringed at the thought of delivering messages, and sitting at the main entrance all day; knowing full well that their Hokage could assign such a job to them easily.

"Now if you don't mind we have important matters to discuss further; as you can guess a seven year debrief takes much time, and there is a lot to talk about" Hiruzen waved them off, dismissing the genin.

Neji and Kiba both bowed and went to leave the room, noticing Sasuke was still standing not moving; Jiraiya took notice "Uchiha your Hokage just dismissed you, did you think you should stay?" he layered with heavy sarcasm and distate which Sasuke again misinterpreted.

"Yes, I believe as Head of the Uchiha Clan I should stay for this debrief, my input could be most need-" he didn't get to finish as the air from his throat stopped, and he felt his back snap against a hard wall; he hadn't even registered he moved.

Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed as Naruto held the Uchiha by the neck against the far wall; _I didn't even see him move_ Sarutobi thought admiring Naruto's speed.

" **You will not disrespect your Hokage's direct command Uchiha, I don't care who you think you are. It's clear to me your clan superiority still runs deep in that blood of yours and think yourself better than others, I unlike the civilian council will not tolerate insolence."** Naruto's voice rang like a shinigami, echoing throughout the room; even Jiraiya shook at the venom in his voice and it wasn't directed at him.

"Naruto.. let him go before he pee's in my office, I really don't want to have to replace the carpet" the old man responded, a small sweat running down his neck.

With one last look of anger, Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck who coughed a few times catching back his breath; without a word Sasuke stormed out the office not looking back - Kiba and Neji looked at each other and then quickly followed behind.

Jiraiya sighed loudly, "Naruto you know he's gonna go run to the civilian council and call for your head on a platter-"

"That's exactly why I did it, if you want me to become the Godaime Hokage then I want the earliest opportunity to put them in place and maybe show the shinobi side of the council how little I care about civilian opinions in shinobi related matter."

Both men looked over at him confused, Naruto sighed shaking his head. "He's gonna run over to them and call for my head, which will rile up the civilian council into aggressively over meriting their power - which in a 'shinobi' matter like one ninja attacking another, is none. During what I'm sure will be a council session, I will also bring back up the attack on myself and two civilians seven years ago, calling for a vote for compensation being provided by the civilian council. After the shinobi side more than likely vote yay, I will also call upon the vote for my establishment into the council under the Namikaze Clan; a right which none of them can disvow me of. So, sure Sasuke can call a council meeting; but he will be met with unfavorable conditions - only helping to further my goals" Naruto finished with a smile.

Both the older men gaped, Sarutobi stared surprised _Kami Naruto is a tactical genius, he planned all of that in a few seconds without even having to know that the compensation law (for shinobi vs civilian unsanctioned attacks and vice versia) was placed during his time away from the village by myself and a few other clan leaders - instantly guaranteeing his claim._

"Well it looks like you already thought of everything, very good - now back to our debrief, I believe I have everything I need to know from Jiraiya. If there's anything I need elaborated, I'll call for either of you - but most of the events that happen in Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and in the Southern Islands should stay out of official reports and stay with the three of us in this room" both nodded knowing the seriousness of their leaders tone.

"Now, tomorrow I'm going to setup a sort of field test for your abilities Naruto-" he held up a hand as Jiraiya was about to cut him off "I believe everything you said Jiraiya, this is more for your fellow shinobi's benefit than myself; you are to report to Training Ground 2 at 0900 Hours tomorrow, be prepared for anything; you are dismissed." he finished smiling.

Naruto bowed, "Hai Hokage-sama" then flashed out the room making the two older men chuckle.

Jiraiya looked over at his old sensei; "He's so much like Minato it makes me sad everytime I think back to training him it almost hurts; I feel like Tsunade reliving memories."

Sarutobi nodded; "I sometimes feel like I disappointed Kushina and Minato; so to see him so strong, just like his father brings me happiness. Just remember not to be sucked into the past - a lesson I should taught Tsunade many years ago."

Jiraiya looked over at the hokage photo of Minato on the wall for a few moments then smiled and looked back at Sarutobi.

"So what's this field test your gonna have Naruto do, I think I have a few suggestions if you don't have anything in mind yet" he grinned devilishly.

"Oh I have a few ideas.." Sarutobi pressed a button under his desk; his ANBU Security Captain blurred into the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama" he curtly stated.

"Hiachi, have the following people report to me in one hour... " - Jiraiya grinned listening.

 **(A/N - READ AND REVIEW!)**


	3. 3 - The Next Hokage

**Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 3: The Next Hokage**

Naruto yawned as his eyes adjust to the light starting to peak over the morning rise behind the Hokage mountain, he stretchs out his back after the deepest sleep he had in seven years. During their travel across the Elemental Nations; Naruto and Jiraiya had stayed at a variety of inns, houses, and hotels sleeping in various styles of beddings and couches. Every once in a while Jiraiya would run across a feudal lord, or rich old friend who's life he saved or helped in one way or another; and they would get to sleep in comfortable fluffly beds with dove filled pillows. Naruto cherished these nights because most others he slept on the hard ground, sometimes the occasional coach. Not that it ever bothered him, used to sleeping on a hard floor in his old apartment never having a bed he was used to it. But waking up in the soft stretch blanket, on top of the stiff soft mattress in his new house was something he could get used to.

* * *

After he was dismissed yesterday, told to report at 0900 hrs by Jiji he booked it over to the Namikaze Estate; curious as to how big and luxurious the Fourth Hokage spent his money. Naruto was very pleased to see a simple two story house large enough to fit a family of six, along the surrounding was a security gate that had various seals engraved into the rock. He inspected them noticing the intricacy of the design; recognizing his fathers Fuinjutsu work for a blood seal over the property. He walked up to the main entrance, a tall metal gate with a lock for a key and a complex seal ending in a circle around the keyhole. Naruto had learned a lot about Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya, and his fathers scroll but it wasn't nearly close to the elegant work Minato Namikaze was capable of, it was something he planned on diving into once returning home.

Bitting his thumb he weaved a boar sign and placed the blood over the seal; immediately the lining seal glowed and the gate clicked up giving entrance. Naruto smiled at the simplicity of blood seals; he stepped into the gate closing it behind him. The first thing he noticed was the garden, it looked like someone had replanted a vast growing flowerbed on either side of the main entrance; the white flowers followed by orange and red ones lined in a perfect formation on either side of the walkway. Naruto smiled the only person he had given a key too took the time to plant them and water everyday; even in her anger at his Uzumaki self.

At the front door he did the same thing, upon entering this time he was met with the smell of candles burning filling the air with a addicting aroma; he inhaled deeply feeling relax: _I'm home._ Taking a look around the main foyer he could see the opening to the kitchen to the left, a staircase leading to the second floor right in front of the entrance, and small reading room to the right of the stairs where a couch and chair sat. He took of his jacket and shoes at the door, and carried his scroll over to the counter in the kitchen placing it down he unrolled the first six inches. His scroll was filled with Naruto's own personal Fuinjutsu work for various summoning, and storage seals each holding his vast collection of weapons, drugs, money, clothes, scrolls, and memorabilia. He unsealed his clothes, determined to unpack fully the next day when he had more time; the sun was already beginning to set and he felt with his challenge tomorrow he should get to bed early. Naruto carried his stack of clothes in his hand up the stairs to the second floor landing walking into the main bedroom he opened up the drawers at a side dresser dumping them within.

Exploring Naruto mapped out the layout of the house; the first floor had a living room, kitchen, reading room, and private study. Second floor; three normal size bedrooms, one master bedroom, two bathrooms, and one walkin closet. The basement however was different from the house; Naruto couldn't even believe how spacious it was seemingly stretching farther than the property itself which the backyard was already a full three houses in length and two houses in width. On various corners sat tables with layer upon layer of projects his father and mother had been working on; just looking at a few of them Naruto knew it would take hours to start to understand their purpose. Deciding he didn't have to time to read over one of them he created thirty clones to categorize and store everything away, giving them their orders he returned to the second floor to shower and sleep.

* * *

Cracking his back Naruto sat up at the end of the bed, he walked over to set out his clothes for the day, creating two clones to go make breakfast while he took a hot shower; another commodity he appreciated greatly. Drying he put on his clothes and walked downstairs to the smell of an omelette cooking; however as he approached the landing he could hear the sounds of people arguing - confused he entered the kitchen to see his clones holding sharp cutlery pointed at Hyuga Hinata.

Seeing Naruto the Original the clones started at him; "Boss-" Hinata yelped turning around; "we were trying to finish your omelette but Hinata keeps telling us that you need to add salt and pepper to the eggs.." Naruto just chuckled. "I have never cooked a real meal a day in my life so you and I both know if Hinata says something about food she probably knows better than us, just add the salt/pepper." His clones nodded grumbling something about only agreeing cause shes a hottie, Naruto walked over to Hinata; "Hey, what's up Hinata - I saw the flowers outside their beautiful, I think my mom would of loved them; arigato for taking care of the house." Hinata blushed deeply- she had been planning on cooking breakfast for Naruto before he woke up, she hadn't realized he would be up at 6am now her planned was ruined - she pushed his two index fingers together looking down. "Hinata relax, come sit down did you eat yet?" His clone flipped the meal a few more times and served it at the counter - disappearing with a poof. Naruto walked over and sat down, getting ready to devour the intoxicatingly good smelling omelette

"Hai!" Hinata choked out, Naruto just eye'd her wearily and sighed; he patted the seat next to him "Come sit down, relax I'm not gonna bite." Hinata relented shyly, she kept her head down looking at the counter while he ate. He smiled, the Uzumaki in him wanted to tease her a little bit - but the Namikaze side fought it down and he decided to suavely flirt with her.

"So I got a mission from Jiji in a few hours; he wants to do some sort of test of my skills - did you maybe want to stop by and watch. I think after some rough exercises, I'll get all sweaty from this summer heat and it'd be nice to have someone cheer me on" his fox grin played at his lips, he didn't look directly at Hinata but he could feel her tension and blush.

"Hai, I-ill b-bring some w-water" Hinata felt hot, thinking about Naruto all shirtless and sweaty from exercises; she could barely breath.

 **Naruto she's gonna pass out.** _Crap, I didn't think she would be so nervous especially after that slap yesterday - I guess that was just the anger taking over._ **Indeed, maybe talk to her about something else so she doesn't hit her head on the floor and you get blamed giving her getting a concussion.**

"So, tell me about what's been going on for the past few years; the village looks a little different but overall the same. How's your family? Who are you on a genin team with? Who were all the people you were hanging out with yesterday?" Naruto asked curiously, he already knew one of the people from yesterday - recognizing the Uchiha crest on the arrogant kid in Jiji's office but he didn't know his name forgetting it after such a long time. Naruto almost sighed outloud thinking about the day he learned of the Uchiha massacre, he had surprised Jiraiya when he said he didn't believe the false story Jiji had put out saying Itachi acted alone and murdered them for power. He remember Itachi when he was in ANBU; always seemed smart and analytical - not someone who betrayed his clan for no good reason.

Hinata visibly relaxed at his questions, not even noticing his far off glaze "Well the v-village hasn't changed much - they added a new line of hotels for tourism and visiting shinobi on the Eastern District - Hokage-sama added in a new law for civilians being assaulted by leaf shinobi unprovoked being able to claim compensation, and vice-versia. I'm on a team with Shino Abarume and Kiba Inuzuka my sensei is Kurenai Yuhi - she's a genjutsu specialist. The people I was hanging out with is all the graduating genin from when we were all in the academy; we sorta all became friends. Their names are; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto thought for a moment "Do you trust your team?" Hinata was surprised, nobody had ever asked her that before just assumed - "I trust Kurenai-sensei and Shino but I don't trust Kiba he aggressively pushs to make me his girlfriend and he's asked my father for betrothal contract" Naruto frowned "-luckily my father looks down on the Inuzuka Clan so he's denied him."

"Is he a danger to you on missions?"

"Well, the missions we've done so far are D-Rank and low C-Rank, so we haven't had any problems so far but I can tell he's getting impatient as of late with my denying him. I just fear if we go away on a long mission he might try something" Naruto felt his temper rising, and Kurama wasn't holding him back - pretending to be asleep.

He stood up and went over to his scroll leaning against the wall to the entrance, he weaved a few signs and out of the top came a few tri tipped kunai; he walked back to Hinata. "Here take two of these, if you ever have a problem; with him or anything else just throw this at the ground and I'll be there" he handed her two of the Kunai she grabbed inspecting the markings surrounding it. She didn't question him, after seeing him flash her back and forth across town yesterday she knew he must have some secrets he wanted to keep, she would let him tell her at his own pace.

"Thank you, Naruto" she replied smiling, storing the Kunai in her back pocket - Naruto nodded.

For a while they sat at the kitchen counter talking about their lives the past seven years; Naruto learned about the troubles in the Hyuga Clan - rebellion between the Branch houses and the Main Branch. While Naruto shared some of the funnier stories during his journey - he felt it was too soon to talk about some of the darker, crueler events Naruto was a part of.

Finally, Naruto looked at the clock it was 8:45am - "Alright, let's get ready to go - I gotta be at Jiji's exercise in a few minutes" Hinata nodded started walking to the door as Naruto put his jacket and scroll on his back. He walked up close to her in the framework of the doorway, trapping her between the wall and his body - Hinata's breath hitched; he grinned "Hold on tight" - they flashed away reappearing in the opening of Training Ground 2.

* * *

Naruto looked around letting go of Hinata, who was barely holding herself up blushing madly. Off near the treeline; a group of about thirty chunin and jounin shinobi were littering the grass and rocks looking like a audience stand.

Naruto leaned his head to the side confused, he turned and saw Sarutobi Hiruzen talking to the red coated ANBU Commander - Jiraiya grinning writing madly into his notebook to his right. Next to them was a group of about ten elite jounin, anbu, and military commanders along with a few medical personnel, standing relaxed waiting for the show. Far off to the right of them the Konoha 10 sat at the top of a hill for the best view in the clearing; Naruto noticed the groups were standing on either side of him giving a football fields worth of room. _Ah so this is gonna be a battle test - this got more interesting._ "Hinata why don't you go sit with your friends" she nodded and walked over to them, getting the stares and questioning looks from everyone.

He grinned at Kiba who was boiling mad giving him a death stare, and walked over to Sarutobi - feeling the pressure of everyone in the area - he felt calm however; this was his time to shine.

"Reporting as commanded - Hokage-sama" he bowed making the old man chuckle.

"Well I guess we should get started, Naruto we're going to do a live battle test - you'll be going up against the best Konoha has to offer" Sarutobi stated pointing to the other end of the clearing.

Naruto saw six men and women standing in a line; he recognize Kakashi Hatake but the rest were unknown to him "Uh Jiji I've been out of the village for a while; I see Kakashi, who are the rest?"

The ANBU Commander laughed; "Their all our Elite Jounin; you have Anko Mitarashi, Yagao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Ebisu, and Maito Gai" he explained pointing left to right.

Naruto stared over at them then shrugged; "Are you sure that's enough, I mean if you want a real battle-" Naruto was cut off in the gloat, "Myself and Jiraiya will also be taking part" Hiruzen smiled wide, his eyes closed - "Is that good enough for you?"

"Alright, now were talkin" Naruto felt excited he smashed his hands together nodding, he hadn't gone against a team this strong since their ambush in Iwagakure - three years ago.

The three older men sweatdropped - "Naruto you need to take this seriously, this will be full blown no holds-" Sarutobi got cut off. "I know Jiji, I'm ready." Naruto's look gave no room for argument, his looked was deadly serious as he walked away into the middle of the clearing. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi - hailed by all the Elemental Nations as one of the strongest shinobi of his generation couldn't help as fear jumped into his throat at Naruto's demeanor.

Instead of retorting Sarutobi put his hand up to the ANBU Unit behind him, giving a swiping motion - immediately the four jumped into a box formation around the clearing the ANBU Commander jumped backwards to the Jounin crowd. The four ANBU Captains weaved a few signs saying "Shisekiyojin (Four of the Red Suns) immediately a bright red barrier shimmered around the clearing trapping the fighting shinobi within and leaving the watching parties outside.

"Why the barrier?" Ebisu asked confused as their Hokage and Jiraiya walked over to them.

"So you don't destroy anything outside the training field" Jiraiya responded.

"But we don't have jutsu's powerful enough for that" Kurenai stated confused.

"I was talking to Naruto" Jiraiya smiled. Kurenai paled when she looked over at Naruto who was grinning like a madman.

Sarutobi coughed "Now the rules are as follows: No Killing Blows, Knockout/Submission Only - Other than that it's anything goes. This is a Live-Battle Test for Namikaze Naruto, all the witnesses here to today are for eyes only - This test will be a S-Ranked Secret spreading of information learned here will be considered treason punishable by death so anyone not willing to be subjected to those conditions may leave now." Nobody moved; all wanting to see what happens next; the rumor mill already spreading among the crowd - nobody believed Naruto could take on so many powerful shinobi without dieing.

"Alright, lets begin: HAJIME!"

 _(Outside the Clearing - 2 Minutes Ago)_

Kiba slide down the hill the Konoha 11 were sitting on getting just behind Hinata, seated next to Tenten and Neji. He decided to gloat a little bit; rubbing some of his Alpha mentality onto Hinata.

"Hm Naruto going against six Jounin, Jiraiya and Hokage-sama; the old man must be going senile. Too bad I'm not out there - guess Hokage-sama wanted a body left for the funeral" he stated loudly so everyone could hear, Sasuke and Neji chuckled.

Hinata just ignored them; " _troublesome idiot"_ Shikamaru couldn't help but whisper - realizing his mistake too late.

"What do you mean Shikamaru" Sasuke demanded immediately.

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders trying to defuse the tension, this didn't boade well for a pink-haired banshee. "ANSWER SASUKE-KUN, BAKA!"

Akamaru whined at the pitch; Kiba held his ears - " _*sigh_ Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are also battling; do you think they would waste their time out there if they didn't take this seriously? Just watch the match and shut up." _I sware it's like these three think their the greatest things to walk the Earth - so stupid._

The group did just that, drawing their attention back to the field as a barrier went up around the clearing surprising everyone.

( _Back in the Barrier - Present)_

The two groups stared each other down, no one making the first move; the Jounin line started to sweat - the power radiating off Naruto crushing.

 _Such an Aura, he hasn't even moved and I'm shaking -_ Ebisu thought.

"Focus! He's delivering subliminal killer intent - Jiraiya-sama what do we need to know about his abilities" Kakashi snapped while moving his headband from his sharingan eye.

"The main focus is try to not let him take out his Gunbai from his sealing scroll, it helps make his Ninjutsu more powerful. Kuranai, your genjutsu has no effect on him - the Kyubi can disrupt even Sharingan genjutsu's; trust me people have learned that the hard way. We need to use Water and Earth based attacks; his nickname Doragon-Sēji (Dragon Sage) isn't just for show - his Fire ninjutsu is off the charts. Do not engage in taijutsu combat, in his Advanced Sage Mode nobody can beat him; our best bet is long range attacks and trapping methods. Finally - we have to finish this before he get's four rings in his eyes; otherwise it's over."

The grouped sweated over this information; two of their Jounin was basically ineffective from the jump - and they were now limited to two elemental ninjutsu of which none of them specialized in.

They were about to ask what he meant about the rings in his eyes when Naruto grinned and the group tensed; swinging his scroll around he placed it on the ground - starting to weave signs Jiraiya yelled out "Stop him! He's going for his gunbai."

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" - "Mizu no sutairu: Ekitai no dangan (Water Style: Liquid Bullet)" Sarutobi and Jiraiya respectively - yelled the wind jutsu propelling the Water Bullet faster than possible to dodge; just as they all thought it was gonna be a direct hit Naruto grinned and disappeared in a yellow flash - he left his scroll in the same place that didn't even budge at the powerful attack.

"What! That was Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin!" Kurenai yelled surprised immediately regretting it.

"Did you think your Hokage lied to you about him being Minato's son Kurenai?" Sarutobi stared at her crossing his arms making Kurenai sweatdrop - "No, No Hokage-sama I apologize."

Jiraiya chuckled - searching for Naruto.

Kakashi frantically looked around for movement his Sharingan blazing, he barely ducked to the side as a foot came flashing past his head - he had only felt Naruto's charka spike; not even seeing the movement. _He's faster than the Sharingan can keep up._

"Konoha Goriki Senpuu (Severe Leaf Hurricane)" Gai shouted as he appeared next to Naruto spinning his right leg. Naruto brought his hand up and caught Gai's shin stopping his momentum.

" _He stopped it... with a single hand?"_ Gai thought back flipping, his eye's widening as Naruto disappeared; Gai felt a fist crash against his stomach carrying his body into the ground at an inhuman rate. A crater formed from the explosion of Gai hitting the earth. Naruto jumped to the ground away from Gai, as everyone stared at him in awe - Gai slowly dug out of the crater spitting blood.

"Fuck he almost took out Gai in one punch, you were right about his taijutsu - he isn't even in Sage Mode yet" Yaguo stated as she took out her sword.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at each other and nodded - jumping back behind the line of Jounin; they looked at the two confused.

"Jiraiya is going to access his Sage Mode, and I'm going to summon Enma - these are going to take time, you guys hold him off" Sarutobi commanded.

Anko licked her lips, turning back to the boy - Naruto was grinning with his arms crossed; making the Jounin's blood boil.

"Hm with pleasure, sir - Inshō-tekina kobura" (Striking Cobra) Anko's arms turned into Snakes as she dashed toward Naruto.

"Mikazuki no Mai (Crescent Moon Dance)" Yaguo said as multiple after-images of her flashed to Naruto.

"Maddou-ōru" (Mud Wall) Kakashi slammed his hands down forming a solid wall behind Naruto trapping him between the snakes and swords.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)" Kurenai said focusing herself into the mud wall behind Naruto, reaching to grab at him from behind - _maybe leaving the Genjutsu part of the attack out will help._

The Jounin watched as the attacks all seemed to land at the same time suddenly a cloud of dust exploded in front of the wall; Kakashi frowned - as the dust cleared Yaguo, Anko, and Kurenai appeared knocked out cold with Naruto nowhere in sight.

"What happened? Where's Naruto?" Ebisu questioned confused.

Kakashi pointed to the thick red scroll sitting in the middle of the clearing - where Naruto was weaving a few handsigns before any of them could do anything - his scroll glowed and out popped a long white fan with three Tomoe's on either side, framed with blue lines on the outer rim. The Gunbai itself almost as big as Naruto's body, but he lifted it with ease clearly practiced with the weapon.

Sarutobi's eyes widened - his summon Enma, now joined the fight looked across the field panicked "Sarutobi that is Madara Uchiha's Gunbai - who is that child?"

"That is Namikaze Naruto - Minato's son; I have no idea how he came across Madara's infamous Gunbai" Sandaime Hokage looked over at Jiraiya.

"Probably stole it - _demon brat"_ Ebisu stated loudly, but whispered the last part knowing the Hokage would get mad. However Naruto's eye twitched hearing it - nobody noticed this.

"It's a long story" Jiraiya blew off their questioning looks - his face now framed with red marks with toad like pimples aligning his cheeks, on his shoulders Fukasaku and Shima now sitting with their hands together focusing on absorbing Nature Chakra.

"He activated one of his rings" Jiraiya distracted their questioning looks, everyone around the clearing looked at Naruto's eyes glowing blue, his scleria framed with one ring of black around the pupil - before anyone could ask what it signified Jiraiya stiffened.

"Everyone get ready" Jiraiya warned, they prepared as Naruto threw a tri-pronged kunai next to the knocked out bodies of Anko and Yaguo.

"What's he doing, should we attack?" Gai questioned - but Naruto held up his hand; "One sec" everyone raised an eyebrow - Naruto flashed to the bodies of the knocked out girls, then flashed outside the barrier before anyone could even move setting them down next to a set of stunned medics; then he flashed back to his Scroll.

Everyone in the clearing sweat dropped - Naruto however looked back up at them his face deadly as his eyes glowed bright blue; a shiver went down all their backs.

"Ready?" Naruto questioned, Ebisu nodded nervously despite everyone's non-response. "My turn"

Naruto flashed through handsigns Ram - Horse - Snake - Dragon - Rat - Ox - Tiger " Sutairu: Doragon-buresu! (Fire Style: Dragon Breath) - he took a deep belly breath and released a huge wave of bright blue flames out of his mouth covering the entire clearing - as Naruto shut his mouth completing the jutsu he swung the Gunbai in a wide arch giving the flames wind flying towards the group giving no room to dodge.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Asuma, and Kakashi jumped forward flying through handsigns: Ram - Boar - Bear - Rat - Ox - Snake "Mizu no sutairu: Mizu ryū Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!"

In tandem their four dragons formed into one flying at the flame wall - the two jutsu's collided battling for dominance for a few moments before finally steam fell over the clearing the two Jutsu's equaling out.

 _His flames countered four A-Ranked Dragons of a higher elemental nature - Jiraiya-sama wasn't kidding about the kids Flames -_ Gai thought as just then he heard a cry of pain to his right. With the thick smoke Gai couldn't see his hand in front of his face - the steam trapped within the Barrier.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Asuma yelled out clearing the steam - as they could see again they looked around.

Naruto standing lazily next to his scroll like he never moved his Gunbai now on his back. Gai looked to his right; he almost laughed seeing Kakashi stuck in the ground with only his head sticking out, knocked out; and Ebisu missing completely.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto impressed - _He used the Fire Jutsu knowing we would counter with Water Jutsu thus creating steam, then used the cover to sneak attack Kakashi who can't see well even with the Sharingan in mist; also taking out Ebisu though I don't know if he was even helping - Naruto's tactical mind is thinking three steps ahead of us._

Naruto put his hand in a timeout formation.

"One sec let me - " he disappeared in a flash, along with Kakashi's head; dumping him next to the medics outside; reappeared next to his scroll "get him to safety."

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side confused; "Wheres Ebisu?"

Naruto grinned "He's in the womens hotsprings surrounded by some pissed off naked Kunoichi - I felt he deserved a little punishment after that comment earlier."

All the men chuckled - then Naruto's grin dropped as he looked over at Jiraiya for a moment, then he sat on the ground in a cross legged position closing his eyes and pushing his fist together - Jiraiya visibly shuddered. "We need to take this up a notch, no holds full power - he's entering Sage Mode now!"

"Alright Enma I feel it's time we attacked - TRANSFORM!" Enma flipped into the air, bursting into smoke as Sarutobi grabbed a long black staff.

Jiraiya thought for a moment - "Gai! Open up five gates! Me, Asuma, and Sensei are going to long range attack; we need you to keep him distracted!"

"HAI!" Guy stood perfectly straight: closed his eyes forming his hands into the Ram Seal, then his chakra shot up in a blue aura glowing around him.

"KAIMON! KYUMON! SEIMON! SHOMON! TOMON!" he yelled as his skin burning bright red - Gai flexed his muscles his jacket flaying open."READY!" his voice growled into the clearing.

Gai stretched his arms back and kneed low to the ground in a jumping position - then disappeared the earth pushed back at his takeoff. Attempting a flying downward cut to Naruto's head faster than anyone could dodge but in the millisecond before he could land Naruto disappeared. _He dodged my full speed Gates Attack!_

Naruto reappeared sitting on his scroll in the same sitting position, eyes closed - _What the.. -_ Gai flashed over going for a side cut to the head, Naruto flashed away again this time reappearing in front of the scroll.

Just as he reappeared Hiruzen's long staff stretch forward almost slamming into Naruto, who flashed away - Enma crashed into the Scroll, which didn't budge an inch. _OW!_ Enma's eye mid way up the staff cringed in pain. Naruto again reappeared on top of the scroll, still relaxed in a sitting position with his eyes closed - Gai's anger rose.

 _I need to be faster -_ Gai stood still for a moment, his hands in the Ram Seal - "KEIMON! KYOMON!" as he finished yelling his Aura changed to a dark red, his body cracking the ground around him.

As Gai put his arms down Jiraiya called out to his teammates; "Let's attack in tandem with Gai's tuijutsu, with the Seventh Gate - Gate of Wonder open he can't be hurt by our ninjutsu - so wide spread Wind Style that Naruto can't dodge!"

The two Sarutobi's nodded; Hiruzen slamming Enma into the ground - they flashed through handsigns for the attack.

\- Ram - Dog - Snake - Fox - Ox "Gurētoto - Runēdo (Secret Technique - Wind Tornado)!" - they formed their hands together; crouching low as the wind around them spun in a circle tearing up the ground a giant tornado formed - the landscape being torn up by the gyrating winds.

Jiraiya jumped behind them inhaling a large breath "Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!" he blew wind at the Twister pushing it forward toward Naruto at great speed.

 _There's no way he can dodge this -_ Asuma grinned, as he fell down his Chakra completely depleted.

Gai flashed toward Naruto faster than anyone could see - just before the Twister hit Naruto's position; rearing a powerful drop kick onto Naruto. As the two attacks collided - Naruto opened his eyes; then everyone's vision got obscured as earth and wind kicked up at the same time.

An explosion at the end of the clearing finalized the jutsu, earth moved apart in a ripped hole forming two new hills.

As the dust settled they could see Naruto standing his hand holding Gai by his arm tightly who hung limp unconscious; Naruto's body undamaged and Gai's chakra aura gone.

Everyone inside/outside the barrier stared stunned and confused - nobody should of survived the two powerful attacks especially in tandem.

Naruto flashed outside the barrier dropping Gai next to the group of other unconscious Jounin - the medics simply just going with the flow now started checking him over.

"What the hell happen" Asuma choked out his breath uneven as chakra exhaustion caught up on his body.

Jiraiya sighed "Naruto has two rings in his eye, and he's in Sage Mode - he's impossible to beat now" Naruto flashed back to his scroll, leaning against it his eyes piercing everyone's stares as indeed they could now see two solid black rings in the blue sclera - and his face framed by dark red markings around his nose.

Naruto held up a hand - flashing to Asuma; he helped him up then flashed him outside the barrier helping him down to the medics: being the only conscious Jounin among his comrades he decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"How do you keep flashing to everyone without trouble but you used a Kunai earlier to flash to Anko, Yaguo, and Kurenai?" Asuma coughed a bit, letting his back rest against a rock.

The thirteen year old looked impressed at this; "Noticed that huh? Well I have everyone tagged with my Hiraishin Tag, I did it while you were all asleep last night - you know just in case I needed to get to someone fast" Asuma just stared at him. _He snuck into Elite-Jounins apartments, without being detected - this kid is a prodigy._

"Alright your smart kid I'll give you that, but still doesn't explain why you threw a Kunai for the girls."

Naruto scratched the back of his next looking away, "Well their women and it didn't feel right tagging them without their permission, so I didn't have one to go to."

The younger Sarutobi grinned; _Smart, Powerful, and a gentleman; he's gonna get all the ladies._ "Ah makes sense now, thank you."

Nodding Naruto flashed back to his scroll; now standing on the ground from the Earth beneath it being lifted away; undamaged - the Sondaime Hokage noticed this interested.

"Naruto how come that scroll of yours seems to be very heavy, and strong enough to withstand many powerful jutsu - yet you lift it with ease" - The Professor asked.

The boy smiled; "I have multiple Fuinjutsu Seals on it for durability, weather repellents, etc. and have a blood seal so only I can lift it - so it cannot be stolen" he replied a little too proudly.

 _Blood seals, and complex algorithm seals - Naruto must be a Fuinjutsu master, and Seal Master just like Minato; he really is his fathers son._

Sarutobi sighed outloud; "Well I believe Naruto's skills have been tested enough today - to keep an old man's pride I believe this Battle-Test is finished; thank you Naruto."

He held his hand up, and the four ANBU Units released the barrier - collapsing to the ground exhausted.

Naruto bowed low then picked up his scroll placing it over his back; as he did the markings from Sage Mode disappeared and his eyes returned back to their normal light blue. Jiraiya's markings also did the same as Fukasaku and Shima jumped off his shoulders.

Enma poofed back into his original form; and walked up to the Sandaime Hokage whispering in his ear. The old man thought for a moment and nodded then turned to Naruto.

"Let's regroup back in my office in twenty minutes: Jiraiya I would also like you there.. it probably won't be long before we all get a council summons for a briefing of Naruto's capacity in the Village and his abilitys" the old man sighed "before that though there's something Enma would like to discuss with you Naruto."

Naruto raised a eyebrow but didn't question it "Of course Hokage-sama" he disappeared with a flash - everyone around the clearing immediately started gossiping about what they witnessed discussing Naruto's abilities and the new Dōjutsu they saw.

The old man turned to his old student; "You know Jiraiya I may be old but my mind is still very sharp, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe the punch Naruto did earlier on Gai was a chakra powered ability made by an old student of mine..your ex-teammate."

Jiraiya nodded "We ran into Tsunade in a small village in Hi no Kuni about two years ago; she was drunk and being attacked by some hunter-nin hired by debt collectors. Naruto saved Tsunade where she really fell for his charm in exchange taught him a thing or two. She also really liked Naruto's eagerness to learn new jutsu; he mastered her chakra powered punch in only a week. Now their the best of friends; I think if Naruto becomes Hokage she'll even come back to Konoha Sensei" he looked up his face full of happiness "they even talked about setting up a full Medical Program for battle trained medics and Tsunade really took to the idea."

The Sandaime Hokage just looked down grimly, reliving a old memory; during the Second Shinobi War Tsunade had requested to the Konoha Council if she could start up a Battle Trained Medic's Program stating it would help keep their Shinobi alive after battles and increase their overall chances of winning the war. But she was denied due to the lack of support from the council, believing the funds for such a startup would be better spent on war supplies. It was one of the old Hokage's biggest regrets going along with the council's decision - he had known even then it was a great idea and had been one of the reasons Tsunade later left the Village.

The two men just stood for a moment en wrapped in their own thought before finally Jiraiya put a hand on his sensei's shoulder a look of understand on his face, he nodded and they walked away together to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later - Hokage Office)

Jiraiya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Monkey King Enma, the Toad Elders Fukasaku and Shima, and Shikaku Nara all sat around the Hokage desk facing Naruto who stood relaxed but a little nervous in front of them.

Sarutobi nodded to Enma who coughed at walked up in front of Naruto; "Naruto-sama, from your skills shown today I can tell you are a powerful Shinobi and will be a great ally in the future - I would like to offer you the Monkey Summoning Contract to assist you in your future battles - it would be a honor to fight along side you."

Jiraiya and Shikaku looked at him surprised, the Monkey King offered his contract to very few people - even the Sandaime had to beat him in one on one battle before finally he gave in to letting him sign the contract.

Fukasaku and Shima also walked up to Naruto, the old toad interjected; "We would also like to offer you the Toad Summoning Contact.. again."

Shikaku looked at Naruto confused; "Again? Did you declined the Toad Summoning Contact?" his anger started to rise.

Shima answered; "He honorably refused due to certain conditions. At the time he had just signed the Fox Summoning Contract and didn't have enough chakra or experience to be able to summon two powerful contracts. So he stated in the future he would honor the contract if asked again, and apologized at the time he wasn't strong enough to use our help."

Sarutobi and Shikaku stared at Naruto; "Fox Summoning Contract? I've never heard of the foxes having a contract."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck; "Well the Fox Contract is a Summoning Contract passed down by Kurama-sensei himself; he said I'm the first person to ever sign it - nobody in the past apparently was worthy or even asked him for it" then he turned to Enma and Fukasaku/Shima "I would be honored to sign both your contracts, I'll send two blood clones with you today you can reverse summon to your homes; there you can teach them what I will need to know about your abilities, summons, culture, etc."

The three creatures nodded; Enma weaved a few signs and a scroll appeared before them: unrolling it to an empty placement Naruto bite his thumb and blood signed his name into the spot. The contract glowed a bit then poofed away. Fukasaku nodded to Jiraiya who took off the scroll from his back and tossed it to Naruto who repeated the same process; then threw it back to Jiraiya.

Shikaku chuckled; "If you had the Summoning Contract on you all this time why wait till now to sign it."

Naruto shook his head "It would be rude to sign it without permission from the Toad Elders, I would never force anyone to be my summon unless they were in agreement."

Enma looked at him surprised: _Honorable enough to not claim power when available without permission from the right parties - I made a good choice in this boy; he will make a great leader._

While Shikaku looked at him with pride; Naruto flashed through a few handsigns - with a poof two clones appeared before him looking around; he pulled his scroll of his back and laid it on the floor. Unrolling it for a bit everyone noticed tons of Fuinjutsu markings, and Seals covering the inside all obviously very complex and elaborate. Finally Naruto stopped at a circular marking, he channeled a little bit of chakra into the center and two Kunai popped out each with tag's of Fuinjutsu design attached to it. He placed the Kunai to the side and rolled back up his scroll sealing it and placed it on his back readjusting the strings.

Grabbing the Kunai's he walked up to his clones; weaving a few signs he placed the Kunai into their heads - sliding slowly in who leaned forward slightly at the placement. The two clones glowed for a few seconds, and Naruto bit his thumb again weaving a few signs he placed his hands on the backs of the clones who finished glowing.

Naruto stepped back; a drop of sweat going down his face - "All done: these are blood clones they'll last for about a week and contain the same amount of chakra as a Jounin - you can train them, teach them, and when they disperse all that knowledge will transfer back to me."

The summons look at him impressed; "Alright we will take our leave now - goodbye Naruto-sama, Jiraiya-boy, Hokage-sama" Fukasaku placed a hand on the Naruto-clone in front of him and both disappeared with a poof. Shuma nodded to them, disappearing the same way.

"You impress me very much Naruto I will inform the Monkey Council of our contract signing - they will be pleased; goodbye for now Hiruzen, Naruto-sama" he poof'd along with his blood clone.

The three men behind the desk just stared at Naruto at what happened the past few minutes - they were forced out of their stunned demeanor with a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sarutobi called out.

A ANBU Unit walked in taking in his surroundings before kneeling to everyone; "Hokage-sama - Hamura Mitokado, Koharu Utatune, and Hiashi Hyuga are requesting a full council session in thirty minutes - they would like Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-sama to attend also."

Sarutobi nodded "Very well, please also inform the other Shinobi Council Members of the session as soon as possible."

The ANBU paused for a moment; "Sir, they were requesting a full session including the Civilian Council Members - would you like me to inform them this will not be granted?" they could tell the ANBU chose his words carefully as to not anger the Hokage.

However Sarutobi growled at his mistake; he was so stunned that his long time summon Enma had used the suffix Sama on Naruto - a honor he had never gotten in all their years together; he wasn't thinking clearly. _Hm do I let the civilian council hear the full debrief of Naruto's capabilities; so they can learn to respect him more furthering his goal of gaining their respect - or will they overreact and think of him as a monster; creating the opposite effect._

Naruto seemed to be on the same thought process as the Hokage; "Hokage-sama, I believe it will be in the best interest of this session that the Civilian Council be allowed - only in the respect they follow the guidelines set by yourself before the session begins."

Shikaku and Hiruzen grinned nodding at Naruto's cleverness who smiled widely back; the three on the same thought process.

Jiraiya looked at the them confused "What's so funny?"

Shikaku just shook his head "Naruto is more informed of the Council rules then most of it's sitting members; there's a old rule that hasn't been used in a long time placed by the Shodai Hokage that the sitting Hokage can place guidelines on a session - for example; all Civilian Council Members cannot speak unless spoken too. So, they can either comply to the guideline for the meeting or not attend at all, which because it involves Naruto they will attend even under embarrassing rules."

Jiraiya laughed, and Sarutobi looked over at the ANBU still kneeling.

"ANBU inform the Civilian Council Members also of the session; and tell them the guidelines if they wish to attend are as follows..."

* * *

 _(40 Minutes Later)_

The four men walked down the long hallway from the Hokage Office to the council chambers - purposefully arriving late so they wouldn't have to listen to the Civilian Councils moans and complaints.

Pushing open the double doors they were meet with loud shouting and angry glares from the Civilian Council; they entered the room that formed a semi-circle table aligned with sixty council members: thirty shinobi, and thirty civilian both sides facing opposite from one another with the Hokage at the center.

Naruto, and Jiraiya walked to a table set at the open end of the semi-circle that directly faced the Hokage seat.

As they sat down the room began to quiet down; Sarutobi directed his glare at Homura Mitokado to begin the session.

"Hokage-sama we have called this Session to discuss Uzumaki Naruto-" the Sandaime Hokage cut her off.

"Namikaze Naruto, Homura - Namikaze" she only nodded.

"About his placement within the Village, whether or not he is to be a part of our Shinobi Forces - his leave of the Village gives negative light to his character and we would like to discuss this then place a vote within council. Council should also be made aware of what abilities, and strength Naruto contains - some of this council was informed a Battle-Test was done by yourself this morning Hokage-sama so we would like to be informed of the results of that test also so it could shed some light on Naruto's advances the past seven years." she finished sitting down with a smile.

The Sandaime Hokage paused for a moment; "Fine, we will talk about all these things - but first I need vocal confirmation that the Civilian Council Members will accept the conditions of this session I have placed upon them because everything discuss here is of Shinobi matter so their attendance is a sign of trust rather than need."

The Council immediately went into uproar shouting things like "You expect us to not have input, only listen and if we say anything about what's discussed here it will be on our lives!?" "We are the Civilan Council we pay you to protect us, without us you are nothing!" and some derogatory words.

The Hokage flared his chakra making them quickly shut their mouths; "In case I haven't made myself crystal clear - This Session does not concern you; either you shut up and listen or I will evict you from my building is that understood or do you need a physical example?" his undertone message implicated to them, they stayed silent a few moments.

A old man finally stood up; "We understand these conditions Hokage-sama, however can we raise our hand if we would like to input advice?" he wisely retorted attempting to find a middle ground.

The Hokage grumbled; "Fine, I can appeal to such a condition" the old man nodded and sat back down.

Sarutobi looked over at his ANBU Commander seated two seats to his left; "Takashi, if you would please report the official Battle-Test report for Namikaze Naruto earlier this morning."

"Hai!" he stood up, a few papers in his hand he went over the full Battle-Test - each of Naruto's abilities; how he countered the 'enemies' abilities, how he was calm and collect, and finally how Jiraiya and the Hokage called a finish to the test giving Naruto a glowing report.

The Shinobi side sat back impressed at the report while the Civilian side looked afraid and discouraged.

Shikaku was the first to speak up; "Can you speak to all of Naruto's B-Ranked Abilites and up - I would like to know how he places in the Shinobi world compared to a Jounin or Hokage."

The ANBU Commander paused for a moment; "I have seen Naruto use Flying Thunder God Technique, Fire Elemental Jutsu, and his Dōjutsu's abilities. But I have a nagging feeling we barely scratched the surface of Naruto's capable of and he only used the first two levels of his Dōjutsu when Jiraiya-sama indicated he contained four" Takashi turned to Naruto.

"What other abilities are you capable of - do you have other Nature Affinities?"

Naruto gave Jiraiya a look before replying "Well to be honest I was holding back a lot - I really didn't wanna hurt anyone going all out; my Aoimoku gives me a lot of different abilities - beyond that I have made a few self made Jutsu I didn't use."

The Sandaime Hokage looked at him confused; "Aoimoku?"

Jiraiya answered: "It's the name we came up with for his Dōjutsu - meaning Blue Eyes; he's the first person we know of to unlock them so it felt right to let Naruto choose the name."

The Professor nodded "So what exactly are the full abilities of your Aoimoku?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head; "Well I really don't think your going to believe me Jiji."

The Professor crossed his arms; "Try me"

Naruto coughed; "Alright.. well to best explain it's abilities I should go over how I unlocked my Aoimoku" some of the Shinobi Council nodded knowing how shinobi capabilities to unlock or discover a Dōjutsu is just as important as knowing the Dōjutsu itself.

"The first time I unlocked my Aoimoku happened five years ago - we were in the Land of Hot Water passing through to Hagi Island. We stopped in a small village so Jiraiya could do some research - splitting up I went outside the Village to train. A missing-nin by the name of Karyū attacked me while I was training; and we battled for a while before I finally killed him. He contained the kekkei genkai Lava Release and could effectively use various Lava Jutsu/Hidden Fog Attacks giving me a hard time, because I had no real counter at the time."

The Third Hokage raised his eyebrows surprised; there was a report that the missing-nin Karyū from Kumagakure was looking to formulate a group of kekkei genkai users to revive a long since forgotten Demon Soul in the Land of Hot Water - Konohagakure was asked to send ninja to take out the group but before they could respond he was eliminated and Karyū's bounty was collected.

"He apparently been hired by Iwagakure on a rumor that a blond ninja was training in the Hiraishin at the time. Which was true; I had just finished the shiki formula and was training in Flying Thunder God Technique - we battled for a while before finally he got me stuck in a corner and was about to deliver the killing blow when all of sudden time seemed to slow down. I don't mean his movement slowed down like how anyone would experience with adrenaline running through their veins I mean that I could move at a normal speed while everything around me moved at a 1/10th rate of speed."

The Professor immediately went into analytical mode _To effectively slow down time while moving yourself at a normal rate of speed means you could be the fastest person in existence - moving to a different location while the person doesn't even see what happens; you would disappear before their view. I wonder if this effects Jutsu making also; would you be able to use your own jutsu at a normal rate of speed while enemy jutsu is still at movement of 1/10th normal speed? This could be the most powerful ability ever known - and Naruto said this is his first ability?_

"I moved away from his attack in my surprise - and defeated him using the newly discovered ability. It was later when I caught up with Jiraiya that he told me my eyes were a darker shade of blue and were glowing with a black ring around the iris - after which I passed out for two days from chakra exhaustion" as he said this he activated his eyes, everyone leaned in seeing it for themselves.

Shikaku was the first one to withdraw from their thoughts; "What are the drawbacks of this ability if any? Also have you given this ability a name?" the other shinobi nodded their approval of the questions, having similar thoughts.

"The ability doesn't have any drawbacks that I know of; however we believe it cannot be activated without my Dōjutsu so it's a very unique ability - similar to how the Sharingan and Byakugan have unique abilities" they all nodded. "As for the name I came up with: Jidaiokure no Jutsu (Timeskip Jutsu); but I'm open to suggestions for better ones - haven't really thought about it much."

Some of them just shrugged; others stared suggesting names for a few minutes, mostly people were discussing privately - finally the Hokage cleared his throat annoyed; "Please continue Naruto."

"After a couple months I mastered the Jidaiokure no Jutsu - learning how to activate, control, and move with it - I started to again train in my other jutsu's and realized I had gained another ability from the first level of Aoimoku: absolutely perfect chakra control. I don't mean better or improved, I mean I have complete flawless control over my chakra - it's what's helped me to become so powerful after only seven years of training."

They all nodded having wondered how he had gotten stronger than anyone had ever seen in such a short period of time.

Sarutobi Hiruzen thought over this for a moment then waved his hand for him to continue.

Naruto nervously looked at Jiraiya who just nodded his head - however this time Naruto stayed silent thinking over what he should say himself.

"The Second Level of my Aoimoku was activated when me and Jiraiya were ambushed by the Yondaime Mizukage, and his ANBU Squad in Kirigakure Four Years ago... and I killed the Yondaime Mizukage."

Everyone was surprised by this and stayed silent thinking his words over: they were all aware the Yondaime Mizukage had died four years ago - the official conditions of his death were reported to be by the rebellion faction during the Bloodline War and he was replaced by Mei Terumī the Leader of the Rebellion Faction as Godaime Mizukage. But rumors about a mountain near Kirigakure being destroyed and a massive battle between two powerful shinobi had spread throughout the Elemental Nations; which was counter indigenous of Mei Terumi's known abilities.

A chill went down everyone in the council chamber's backs at the thought of Naruto battling the Three-Tails jinchuriki - Hamura was the first to respond; "Did you know of this Hokage-sama?"

The old man looked down at the table while the whole council chamber stared at him; "Yes" was the single word that came out of his mouth shocking everyone.

Jiraiya came to his rescue - "It wasn't a sanctioned act by Konohagakure; we were ambushed when leaving Kirigakure and forced to defend ourselves - I wanted Naruto train under one of the last Seven Ninja Swordsmen a friend of mine: Hiramekarei of the Daisōken (Twin-Sword) but we learned quickly that he was one of the Commanders of the Rebellion Faction and rumor had spread we were looking for him. Learning that we were no longer welcome in Kirigakure we attempted to escape and was almost outside the Capital's controlled land when we came under attack."

Jiraiya paused for a moment; "Yagura and his personnel ANBU Squad surrounded us - we attempted to explain we weren't trying to get in the middle of their Civil War but they didn't believe us. Yagura expressed his hatred for bloodline holders and other Jinchuriki; something he discovered quickly Naruto is..and Naruto got angry at the way Yagura eliminated fellow shinobi and forced his own people to fight against one another.. so they battled while I fought Yagura's ANBU Squad."

"The battle took over the country-side destroying entire forests and a mountain; Yagura used his full control of tailed beast mode three tails to throw Tailed Beast Bomb's at Naruto while he dodged using his Jidaiokure no Jutsu. I was not able to help in their battle because Yagura's ANBU Squad would easily be able to rival the Seven Ninja Swordsmen - so I was chakra exhausted, and wasn't recovering due to some poison on one of the ANBU's swords."

"Finally Yagura managed to trap Naruto under some rock; I thought at this point he was gonna rely on the Kyubi no Yoko's power but- " Shibi Aburame cut him off surprising everyone.

"Wait you mean to tell me Naruto faced off against Yagura alone - using only his own power at the age of nine?" his voice cracked a little, everyone surprised by both his statement and the fact the calm collected Clan Head of the Aburame Clan was even talking.

They all looked back at Naruto who shrugged; "Jidaiokure no Jutsu allowed me to dodge his Beast Bomb's - and Yagura when in Tailed Beast Mode doesn't contain many abilities so it was more a battle of chakra than of actual skill; however I would of easily lost to Yagura if it wasn't for something we learned later.." Naruto nodded to Jiraiya to continue as Shibi leaned back again.

"..But as Yagura was about release a Tailed Beast Bomb onto Naruto's position he Hiraishin to a Shiki Tag he placed on Yagura's back during the battle - his eye's now had a second black ring; and he used a ability to force Yagura to the ground trapping him; then he placed his hand on him and began to suck out all of Yagura's chakra from him." Jiraiya finished letting them absorb that information he looked over at Naruto to explain.

"Yes, when I was trapped in the rock my rage against Yagura reached a breaking point and my chakra naturally flowed to my eyes unlocking the second level of Aoimoku; feeling the new found strength - in a way I can't describe I flashed to Yagura and used a strong wind jutsu to knock him to the ground; quickly I placed my hand out said "Tamashī no kyūshū"(Soul Absorption) placing my hand on his back his chakra started to flow into me until all his chakra left his body and he died."

"I passed out after that; and woke up in a hotel room outside of Capital Controlled territory where Mei Terumi had taken us in after the battle; they were grateful I had killed Yagura - something I didn't even mean to do, and without a leader the Capital anti-bloodline faction was overrun by the Bloodline Faction ending the Civil War. Mei rewarded us as hero's who ended the Civil War."

"We stayed with the new Godaime Mizukage in the Capital for a few months Jiraiya helped to re-establish Kirigakure's credibility with the Water Daiymo, and the people of Kiri while I got to train with Hiramekarei in Kenjutsu. In this time we established the official death of Yagura was to be at the hands of Mei, because we didn't want to be attacked during our travels by Yagura loyalists. In favor of this the Godaime Mizukage extended lucrative trade deals with Konohagakure in secret, something some of this council may have noticed." Naruto finished.

They all nodded at this - there were a lot more merchant trades in the Civilian Section between the two Villages that helped to improve Konoha's economy in the past couple years - the shinobi side decided to ignore it not wanting to 'look a gift horse in the mouth'.

Shikaku looked at Naruto impassively before speaking - "I can't help but feel as though you are leaving out valuable information Naruto, is there something which you don't wish to share with the council?"

"Wise as always Shikaku, yes there is some things I have to keep secret - only to be known by a select few" Naruto responded, which Shikaku and a few shinobi nodded however Hiashi who had stayed quiet so far decided to speak up.

"You may have been outside the Village for a long time boy; but you should know your place - it is unwise to keep secrets from the Council and it will be in your best interest to share everything. I still wish to call for your head for 'kidnapping' my daughter and if you do not share everything with us I may do just that" Hiashi huffed at him, raising his head in a superior way, the Civilian Council nodded in agreement.

Naruto laughed at this making Hiashi frown; "You really don't know your place Hiashi, first of all I'm assuming you must be misinformed by your nephew Hyuga Neji; because I was asking Hinata on a date not kidnapping her - and she accepted that date. Neji tried to claim the same thing in front of Hokage-sama and was formally informed of his incorrect information; if you don't believe me you can ask Hokage-sama yourself" he crossed his arms chuckling, Hiashi sunk a little lower in his seat at this staying quiet.

"And secondly" Naruto's demeanor took a darker tone "I am sick and fucking tired of your Clan Superiority Hiashi, same goes with the Civilian Council - if I see one more time you mistreat some child because you think of yourself as better to them; calling someone trash, scum, a demon because of their heritage or abilities" Naruto paused to make them sweat.

"I will end you, so don't fuck around with me Hiashi - we live in a shinobi world; and I was faced with that reality too young a age to be intimated by the likes of you."

Hiashi tried to retort claiming him a danger to the council but he could tell he would have no support - his actions in the past against Naruto had come back around. He thought for a moment though about what he could do against the boy, then a lightbulb seemed to click - Hinata. He still had control over his daughter; he could place the Bird Cage Seal over Hinata and force her to his will; force her to abandon Naruto.

However Naruto seemed to be on the same thought process; "Oh and if you think about the putting the Bird Cage Seal on Hinata just know I can take it off; don't believe me you should ask The Land of Demons who re-did Moryo's Spirit Seal - that was a lot more complex than a simple Cage Seal."

Hiashi fumed madly while the Sandaime Hokage listened intently to Naruto's words surprised; "You re-established Moryo's Spirit Seal after he was released by the High Priestess Yomi? I'm impressed Naruto; that seal was designed by her mother the High Priestess Miroku many years ago - she herself was known all over the world as a Seal Master thought to be taught by Kami."

"Who cares about that Hokage-sama you must see the danger this boy posses to Konoha! He must be contained, placed under arrest - thrown in a dungeon where he can't harm others! He threatens council members without fear of retaliation and embarrasses this council!" Hiashi screamed.

He finally lost his temper at the thought of word getting out that Naruto is able to release the Bird Cage Seal. If such a thing happened Hiashi would lose his credibility in the clan, and exultantly his power in the village.

Another Civilian Council Member shouted out with him; "He's still the demon brat! He attacked the last Uchiha yesterday! We must put him away forever-" as he said this the Hokage disappeared from his seat at the same time the Civilian Council Member disappeared - a door flapped open and closed behind them. Stunned silence fell upon the council room before the Hokage reappeared in his seat; the council member not returned.

With everyone's stares he looked directly at the Civilian Side of the circle; "I warned you."

Naruto crossed his arms leaning back breaking everyone's stunned looks from the Hokage; "Yes you should fear me - because I pose a threat against how this Council has been ran in the past; your political power means nothing to me. Money, gold, Clan Superiority means nothing to me: I am loyal only to the Shinobi of Konoha: and you can't intimidate me. I defeated Yagura with only my level two Aoimoku, a quarter of the chakra I contain today, and none of the items I now have in my scroll so tell me Hiashi how do you plan to control me and throw me in jail?"

Hiasha growled at his words but said nothing.

"See that's your problem in this Village and the reason why I left seven years ago; you all have your heads so far up your ass's you can't see something good when its right in front of you. Instead of celebrating the birth of a child bearing the devastating power of a Bijuu within himself you fell into your ignorant ways and made my early life hell. Homaru you said earlier I abandon the Village and that reflects badly on my character; I would argue the Village abandon me. I have never felt love from it's citizens or council" he looked at the Civilian Council directly "you made sure of that when you murdered the two civilians I loved in this village." They all sweated at his words, nervous of retaliation.

 **Easy Kit, your past that now - besides there are more important things to discuss than the mistakes of the past** Naruto sighed knowing Kurama was right.

"But I am forgiving, in my travels I have seen how misinformation, and misdirection can affect an entire Village..." he paused for a moment.

"An example of which is in the story I was rudely interrupted from - if I may continue Hokage-sama?" he looked over at Sarutobi who nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath calming down; "When Yagura died, I had taken all of his chakra out of his body and absorbed it into my own; with my perfect chakra control my body adapted well to the intake and my chakra reserves increased. However, chakra was not the only think I absorbed from Yagura: I also gained his knowledge, his memories, and his experience. I have little practiced this ability since so I do not know it's full capabilities but from what I can understand it is a Soul Absorption technique which means that the essence that makes up us as human beings is taken along with our chakra of ying and yang."

"It wasn't until some days later after the battle that Yagura's memories first came to me, when I was holding a staff practicing with Hiramekarei in Kenjutsu his experience and memories flooded back to me helping to learn movements quicker. In learning this over the next couple months I trained how to dig through my mind and find Yagura's old memories through meditation - in this I learned that Yagura was under the control of a man named Tobi."

He paused for a moment thinking of what to say next; "This Tobi person is a holder of the Konoha Dōjutsu the Sharingan: I cannot confirm at this time if he is a Uchiha or even ever lived in Konoha but I do know that he claims himself to be a reincarnation of Uchiha Madara."

The Council stayed quiet everyone intently listening; Shikaku was the first to ask the question on everyones mind: "When you say under his control Naruto what do you mean?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling; "I don't know exactly the name of the Jutsu that he used but I can tell you it was a ability that is directly linked to the Sharingan - I am assuming some form of Genjutsu or Mind Control like the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu. It is .. unnerving to think that someone is powerful enough to take over a Kage let alone one that is a Jinchuriki. I know first hand that Yagura was not to be taken lightly; he was a very powerful shinobi.." he let silence fall, everyone fell into the same thoughts as Naruto - if someone could take control of Yagura who was to say they he couldn't take over anyone else.

"But anyways in Yagura's memories I discovered that everything since the starting of the Bloodline Wars was outside Yagura's control. He was under the influence of this 'Tobi' and never even held any hatred for the Bloodline Clans. Unfortunately I only discovered this information after his death, and not before so he could not be helped - it also gives me ill heart as to who this Tobi person is and what his future goals are. This brings me to my first topic to the council.." he looked at around the room before continuing.

"Understand that this isn't a request; I am going to take this mission - whether you like it or not" he paused.

"There is a rumor spreading that an organization is being formed that is containing seven to eleven S-Ranked Rogue Ninja: all from different Hidden Villages, all very dangerous under one leader. I haven't confirmed any information other than that, I have no idea who the leader is but my guess is this Tobi person is someone within their ranks. I personally aim to discover who is involved with this group, if they have the support of another Shinobi Village, what their goals are and how this Tobi person is involved with them."

Inochi Yamanaka interjected; "But why must you leave the Village when you only just returned Naruto-sama, my whole department and the ANBU are more than capable of dealing with rumors like this - we can look into it for you."

Naruto just shook his head; "I don't mean to disrespect you or your department Inochi, but I believe that this will be the most dangerous mission Konoha will ever have; we are talking about a group of Ninja that can control Kage's and spread false information within a ninja village. In my belief anyone other than Jiraiya or myself will die in such a information gathering mission, so far all our informants have come up with zero information on this organization and we had heard the rumor three years ago. Although to credit ourselves it wasn't a main focus of our journey so other than a few trips to some informants we haven't investigated it well."

Inochi sat back his face in a frown; "Then I suggest a vote be placed that Jiraiya-sama go on this mission; it is clear to me that Hokage-sama has made his choice on who is to successor himself in years to come - and it would be unwise for such person to leave the village for this mission."

Naruto frowned, he hadn't expect Inochi to go against his decision - he thought the blank threat he placed against the council would persuade them to stay silent but apparently some of this council had some backbone. This intrigued Naruto; if he became Hokage he would definitely give the Yamanaka Clan Head a commander position within the forces, something that surprised Naruto hadn't already happened.

The Sandaime Hokage took advantage of the situation, having not wanting Naruto to go on the mission anyways - "All in favour of Jiraiya to go in place of Naruto in this mission?"

The whole council raised their hands, including the Civilians though nobody commented that they didn't have a say in a Shinobi Mission.

"Then it is agreed, Jiraiya you will investigate this organization and report back any information learned" the old man smiled at Naruto, who was frowning at him.

Hiashi however still angry placed his thoughts in this; "What did you mean successor to Sarutobi, Inochi? Who is taking his place?"

Shikaku however chuckled; "I believe your anger has made you turn a blind eye to what's in your face Hiashi - you have a smart, powerful, loyal Konoha Shinobi with battle experience, leadership experience, and has been slapping this council around for the past hour: Hokage-sama may haven't said it himself but Naruto is clearly the best person to successor him as Hokage in the future. Does anyone disagree in this analysis?"

The rest of the Shinobi Council shook their head no, all having the same thoughts themselves; having been impressed earlier in the day by Naruto's strength, and now being impressed in his political mind it was clear who their next Hokage would be.

"Well since everyone is in agreement with my recommendation I will align the paperwork in my Will, and the Hokage successor ship to be as such-" the old man talking quickly cut off.

"Hold on Jiji, you can't just make me your successor - you know I have prerequisites to becoming Hokage!" Naruto stood up a little mad at his grandfathers quick talking.

The Hokage just shrugged his shoulders in a sorry-not sorry way; "What are your conditions to being elected as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Shikaku asked amused; he can't remember any Kage ever having conditions to such an honorable promotion.

Naruto started to backtrack "Of course I'm very honored I mean no disrespect to the Council; Hokage-sama however is trying to be quick witted into forcing me when he knows what my conditions are" The old man just smiled with his eyes closed; the boy just sighed.

"I wish to re-establish the Namikaze Clan within the Council - with myself being the only known Namikaze alive being the Clan Head. This seems like a easy and rather obvious condition - but none the less I will not tolerate a decline of my heritage - if you need more proof of it than your Hokage's words I'm willing to do a DNA Test but anyone with a brain can see the similarities between myself and my father." A few of the shinobi chuckled, it was very clear with the jawline, blond hair, and outfit choices he was the Namikaze Heir.

"Next I wish to put forth a motion that any orphaned child during both peace and wartime - be granted rights to be protected under any clan of his/her choosing no matter the childs heritage, abilities, bloodline, etc. are. If the clan of the orphaned child's choosing declines to protect the child than the clan will be fined a penalty determined by the current Hokage. Then the child may choose another clan until one is found of which they will take him/her under their protection. If the child is too young an age to choose a clan; or is impaired from making a logical choice the current Hokage under advise of council will make sole decision of the Child's protection."

"The final condition is that in the shinobi military we begin to focus on a Battle Ready Medic Program; I am willing to listen to council advise on how you want to proceed with training, money allotment, etc. but within five years I want every Department to have Medics instituted into their teams. They will attend in missions of all types; scouting, assassination, defense, rebuild assistance, negotiations etc. and will assist during those missions. I will make exceptions to certain missions of which stealth and general secrecy is needed but in general almost all missions will have a medic included within the mission party. I believe this will help keep some of our injuried shinobi alive, and will keep our forces strong even when faced against greater odds of defeat."

"A few years ago I came into contact with the Tsunade the Slug Sannin - and we have been friends ever since; this was a idea she told me this council declined during the Second Shinobi War because there wasn't enough funds for the program and it was decided the money would better be spent on Military Items. I am not blaming this council for making such a decision but because of my actions in Kirigakure the economy in Konohagakure has been at the highest peak it's ever been so there should be no excuse now. In her favor I would ask Senju Tsunade be made director of such a program - she has made it clear to me that if I was Hokage and such a plan was in place she would return to Konoha; take this as a sweetener to my condition."

"If any of these conditions are not granted to the fullest then I will not only decline the position of Hokage; but will dis-align myself of alliance with Konohagakure - in which I will form a alliance with a different Hidden Village of my own choosing. Discuss as you will but I expect an answer today - my conditions are not extreme nor are they unjustified."

"Just so you are all aware this is my test to this council; it will show me how hard set in your old way's you are - keep this in mind when making a decision."

He finished his speech and went to sit back down next to Jiraiya who was now reading one of his Icha-Icha Novels. Sarutobi looked around the room as the council members started to whisper amongst themselves.

After a few minutes Homura raised a hand for silence which descended upon the Council; "Hokage-sama I believe we will request a thirty minutes break to discuss these conditions - we should break apart for now." Sarutobi nodded his head, "Agreed - I will send ANBU Unit to collect everyone in thirty minutes."

As everyone stood walking to the exits the Sandaime Hokage waved Naruto, Shikaku, and Jiraiya over to follow - they walked to his office in silence.

* * *

Closing the door behind them they all sat down in the various chairs and couch in the room; Shikaku was the first to speak.

"You really impressed me today Naruto - I knew your father since we we're kids; and I can say with absolute certainty that he would be proud of you today."

"Thank you Shikaku-sama, I'm glad that you feel I would make him proud it's something I wonder myself sometimes" he looked over at the picture on the wall.

Jiraiya put his arm over Naruto's shoulder shaking him a little; "I tell you that all the time Naruto; Minato would be proud of you no matter what."

"I know, I know.." silence descended on them for a few minutes.

Then suddenly Naruto clutched his head in pain, "OWWWWWW".

Sarutobi and Shikaku looked around for some sort of attacker seeing none; "What's the matter Naruto?"

Jiraiya just chuckled at them; "He must have some clones going over a lot of information - he get's these headaches when they dispel and the information floods back to him all at once; this is a major headache but will go away after a few minutes."

Naruto just nodded in confirmation, after a few minutes he released his hands from his forehead leaning back; "Man Kaa-chan was a Fuinjutsu genius - it took all last night, and all day today for my clones to figure out some of her most basic formula's. She did the barrier system around Konoha?"

The Hokage nodded; "That's one of the reason's why your father and mother were so wealthy - I don't know if you looked at your bank statements yet but the Namikaze funds exceed even some of the most wealth noblemen in Hi no Kuni."

Naruto frowned and looked up at Jiraiya; "Yet you tell me we needed to stay in cheap motel rooms to save money, you know my back might be a little messed up from those beds."

Jiraiya just laughed; "We didn't need to stay in those cheap rooms; I just wanted to help build your tolerance to pain - did you also think you needed to punch trees and rocks to build strength? No my boy that was pain tolerance training!"

Naruto just stared at him blinking; "Oh". He may have been a genius for his age but some things just went straight over Naruto's head. The men in the room laughed loudly.

They sat and talked for a while before finally a ANBU stepped into the room informing them the council was returning. They left the office and walked down the long hallway to the Council Room stepping in this time the room was quiet, and everyone seemed more cheery.

As Sarutobi called them into session Homaru called to a vote for the conditions Naruto assigned; and in a unanimous vote they agreed to his conditions - pleased Naruto thanked them and accepted the position of successor-ship to the Sandaime Hokage.

They discussed logisitics and a timeline to which the successor-ship would take place; also talking about how the decision was to remain secret during the Chunin Exams because of their taking advantage of it to show off Naruto's skills furthuring the other Kage's resolve of not invading Konoha when Naruto became Hokage.

As the meeting started to finish Hiashi stood up making everyone eye him wearily; he had been quiet for the whole of the second part of the session only saying a few things here and there.

"Naruto.. I believe we started off on the wrong foot" he started surprising everyone. "After talking with the Hyuga Council during the break, the made it clear to me that to hold hatred against you would be unwise and not befit of myself. I would like to apologize for my ill content - I also want to provide an explanation for my actions."

Naruto nodded to continue - curious as to why Hiashi had acted to brazenly against Naruto earlier even when faced with opposition of his position.

"You see Naruto 13 years ago when the Kyubi no Yoko attacked the Village everyone in this room lost a lot of loved ones in faster and greater numbers than we had ever seen in all the Three Shinobi Wars. Although most people remember that the two major clans: Uchiha and my own were steadfast letting the Hokage's take care of the Kyubi no Yoko; myself and a few of my most powerful Hyuga shinobi grouped with many of the elder shinobi in fighting the Kyubi off."

A few of the shinobi around the room nodded their heads agreeing in this.

"I lost many men by my side during out battle; while we waited for your father to appear to assist us. After some time passed we believe that he must of forsaked the fight to save himself, and Kushina" he held up a hand as Naruto, and many shinobi stood up to retort his statment. "It wasn't until later we learned he was battling someone who was controlling the Kyubi no Yoko, I'm just simply stating what we thought at the time."

"At that time I held a hatred for a while against your father - it wasn't until many months later after things had died down that I came to terms with his decision to battle the man responcible instead of the Kyubi himself. It was wise, but my feelings still held hard - take it as the grievance of my comrades deaths but it is, what it is."

"So many years later when I learned that you were attack by fellow shinobi; I felt that hatred relieved - here was the son of the Yondaime being betrayed by fellow comrades. I was willing at that point to take you under the protection of the clan, it was clear to me you were not your father - but just someone living his mistakes. But then you left the village, and my feelings that you were your fathers son returned. I'm sorry - this was a mistake on my part on not properly seperating actions from rumors; and evidence from feelings. If there is one thing you can fault the Hyuga Clan for is acting before thinking."

Hiashi let the last sentence hang in the air as he sat back down - silence decended upon the council.

"Thank you - Hiashi, your apology helps reaffirm the love and kindness I know Konohagakure is capable of" Naruto looked over at Sarutobi who just smiled at him.

* * *

After about three hours of long debate the session finally adjourned where Naruto departed to head home - before he could leave the Hokage Tower however Shikaku pulled him aside.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things before you go home Naruto - I'm just as tired as you are but I feel this is important" he stated giving Naruto a serious look.

"Of course Shikaku-sama, what's up?" Naruto replied leaning against the wall.

"First I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to tell my son a little bit about what's going on today - I already got permission from Hokage-sama; but I just wanted to inform you also."

"Oh okay sure, but why are you letting me know?"

The elder Nara rubbed the back of his neck; "Well I know you haven't been in the Village long so you probably don't know a lot about the main clans but my Clan has always been known for it's high intelligence rather than personel skill or advance jutsu. So, in most positions within the military we take a more commanding role going over battle strategies, tactics, politics, etc. so general we become right hand men to Hokage's. I believe Shikamaru has taken a liking to your attitude and hatred for people like the Hyuga's and Uchiha's a sentiment he shares so in the future he may.. be your close advisor."

Naruto nodded "I understand Shikaku, if Shikamaru is anything like his father than I would be more than welcome to have a friendship with him."

Shikaku just smiled then looked to see if anyone was listening near them - Naruto saw this and released his worry; "I have a near perfect sensory of surroundings because of my Sage Mode - nobodys near us" Shikaku just nodded.

"The second thing is - the council may have forgotten to ask about your Aoimoku's Second and Third Level but I noticed you changed the subject earlier: your clearly trying to keep it a secret. I know your not going to tell me but I believe I have figured it out already; will you confirm if I'm right?"

Naruto looked at him surprised; he had made sure not to give any hints to the last two abilities of his Aoimoku but apparently with the high intelligence of a Nara you can evaluate unanswered phrases as evidence of itself. _Hm do I humor him? Well if I'm going to trust one Nara as my right hand man in the future, I have to trust his father._

"Sure, what do you think they are?"

Shikaku leaned in to whisper in his ear; a few moments later he stepped back from Naruto who stared at the Nara Clan Head his eyes wide as saucers. _Unbelievable he guessed them absolutely correctly._

"You are correct Shikaku-sama, but again let us keep this between us" Shikaku nodded and smiled.

"Well that's all, goodnight Namikaze - I'll see you around" with that the man walked down the hallway disappearing.

Naruto just shook his head - _These Nara are too smart for their own good._

With that last thought Naruto disappeared in a flash from the hallway, a smile etched on his face.

* * *

A/N: Like the story so far? REVIEW! Tell me about it! - Pictures for reference linked in my profile.


	4. 4 - The Last Night

**Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 4 - The Last Night**

(A/N: Lemon Story NaruxHina - If you want to skip; doesn't take away from main story at all)

He grumbled in the mirror - Naruto adjusting his tie not getting it to sit right. He moved it back and forth trying to get the knot in the right spot; angry he tore the tie off and threw it back on his bed from the bathroom.

"Damn things are made to choke you, are you sure I'm supposed to wear one of these?" Naruto said out-loud, Jiraiya sitting with his legs crossed on a chair in the corner laughed at him.

"Yes yes, just put it back on it's not choking you; your just nervous" he got up grabbing the tie and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto put his neck out for Jiraiya to wrap it around tying up in what Naruto grimly thought looked like a hangman's noose.

"I get the corsage, I get the suit, but tie - seems a little ridiculous; I'm pretty sure Hinata wouldn't mind if I lost it" he took a peak in the mirror at his outfit.

Earlier in the day Naruto and Jiraiya went to one of the more lucrative clothing stores to get the suit - after Naruto had taken a look at the Namikaze Accounts impressed at what he saw; he was more than sure he could buy the store itself without making a dent in the vast funds.

Jiraiya adjusted the tie and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder - "It'll be fine you have no reason to be nervous, you look dashing and remember what I said earlier; tonight should just be about first impressions nothing out of the ordinary; so don't worry about that talk earlier."

Naruto flushed his mind racing back to their discussion about certain ways you could... please your date.

* * *

 _(Flashback - Earlier in the day)_

Naruto walked down the streets with Jiraiya in tow; "Hinata said she's free tonight from any missions/training because of the Chunin Exams tomorrow - so were gonna go on a date; I told her I'd pick her up around 8:00 and we'd go to one of the nice places in town."

Jiraiya grinned a perverted chuckle escaping his lips; Naruto didn't notice his palms were sweating and he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking - running into a garbage can. His mind was going a mile a minute, and Kurama was faking a nap - leaving the boy with his thoughts.

"Oh ho my boy is growing up to be a man! Well this was of course expected; your suavely charm, toned body, and devilishly long hair - it's no wonder Hinata fell for you so fast" the older man teased.

Naruto felt his anger rise; "No! She doesn't care how I look - we've been friends since before I left... I'm just glad she forgave me.. so fast.."

Jiraiya put his arm over his shoulder; "Naruto don't worry everything will be fine - but I feel as though I have delayed having a conversation me and you should of had a long time ago."

Naruto just swallowed; having an inkling to where this conversation was headed - Jiraiya shushin'd them both to a Training Ground a little ways from the Village and sat down.

"Sit down Naruto - it's time I tell you about the birds and the bee's.."

 _(20 Minutes Later - Hokage's Office)_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was leaning back into his chair, his feet resting on the edge of his desk - in his hands the newest Icha Icha Novel by his old student Jiraiya laid open; the mid creased indicating he was about halfway through the book.

He giggled to himself a bit when suddenly he heard a loud noise "PERVERT!"

Quickly shutting his book, hiding it under the desk he looked around for someone spotting his part time hobby - searching he saw nobody in the room.

The old man looked around questioningly after a moment an ANBU Unit appeared before him kneeling - "Sir it appears a loud noise was made from Training Ground 12 - Jiraiya and Naruto are sitting talking: the topics is um... about.."

"Spit it out; what are they talking about" Sarutobi commanded, annoyed.

"The Birds and the Bees Sir" he coughed out a little embarrassed.

"Ah yes.. well carry on with your duties" the old man chuckled, the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

He looked out the window before going back to reading his book; a thought crossed his mind _Naruto may make for an interesting Icha Icha Novel._

 _(An Hour Later - Training Ground 12)_

"So, you mean to tell me this is something women enjoy?" Naruto's cheeks red he wasn't looking his Sensei in the eyes.

"Yes, but some women may not be open to this type of foreplay it's dependent on who your with which is why it's important you be open in communication during foreplay and intercourse - always making sure she is comfortable with what you are doing" Jiraiya explained, his thoughts crossing to the many times women had sent him to the hospital for not asking permission.

"Okay.. that's it right.. I mean - there's no other types of .. stimulation.." Naruto questioned trying to finish up this embarrassing topic.

"Well there are other types but we don't need to get into that right now - I feel it's best if we leave some things to the imagination" Jiraiya stood up stretching his back. "Now, I let's go get you a great outfit for your date tonight - wouldn't want to be caught under dressed."

Naruto nodded standing up, they walked away back to the village Naruto's thoughts going a mile a minute.

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

Naruto looked in the mirror, adjusting his hair a little to the side he finally took a deep breath closing his eyes; trying to calm down his nerves.

"Alright sensei, I think I'm ready" Jiraiya patted his back; "Atta boy, remember when you see her don't get flustered keep your back straight and talk normal - women like a man with confidence. If your a gibbering mess you won't be very attractive."

Naruto nodded as they walked downstairs to the main foyer; he grabbed a long black coat that finished the tuxedo - they walked out the door shutting it behind him. The two walked towards the gate as Jiraiya handed Naruto back the Corsage; a Single Blue Flower with a silver band in a small see through box.

They stopped outside the gate Naruto locking it behind him and started to walk together toward the Hyuga Compound. Naruto's face was in a contorted sort of look; a bead of sweat running down his forehead. Jiraiya was surprised he'd never seen the boy this nervous in all their years together - he would definitely watch over their date as research for his next novel.

Jiraiya thought for a moment of what to distract Naruto with "I don't know if Shikaku told you but we're registering fake missions under your shinobi file so if anyone asks you have been on 1 B-Ranked, 3 C-Ranked, and 60 D-Ranked Missions. We figured that would be the best amount of missions a genin registering as a solo team would have while not having not enough experience to be field promoted."

Naruto just nodded his mind being no where near the Chunin Exams; the way he was feeling right now he'd rather be back in Kirigakure fighting Yagura then make his way to the Hyuga Compound.

"You know I heard that there's going to be another Jinchuriki at the Exams" he threw into the air hoping it would stick with Naruto.

This took Naruto away from his thoughts; "Really? Who?"

Jiraiya nodded - "The Shikaku's container; Suna no Gaara - he's the fourth Kazekage's son. Rumor has it he's unstable and can't control the Shikaku very well."

Naruto nodded thinking this over _Why would they bring their sole Jinchuriki away from the Village just for a Chunin Exams - if he really wanted his son to become a chunin the Kazekage could just promote him. Kurama-sensei what can you tell me about the Shukaku?_

 **Hm Ichibi was always very unstable - his intelligence level is about the same of a fruit fly never being able to focus on one thing or another. But from what I remember he was very drawn to blood and gore - it would make sense any container of him without a powerful seal would have a hard time controlling him.**

 **From what I remember Kushina had said that there was a rumor the Fourth Kazekage's wife had died in giving birth to their third child - I'm assuming this is that child. It would be logical for the Kazekage to make his own son a container of Ichibi and he probably contains a Natural Affinity to Sand/Earth style jutsu. If you battle this child you would be wise to use Water and Fire Style Jutsu - with your Sage Fire Jutsu you should have no problem against him.**

Naruto was pleased with the analysis; he was so focused on his thoughts with Kurama he hadn't notice Jiraiya was talking to him.

"NARUTO!" he yelled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Sensei, I was talking to Kurama about the Shikaku."

Jiraiya shook his head a little jealous he didn't have direct access to the vast knowledge of a old being like the Kyubi no Yoko the way Naruto had.

"I said we're getting close to the Hyuga Complex so I'll see you tomorrow before the Exam."

Naruto's blush came back as he saw the Hyuga walls come into view; he nodded to Jiraiya who disappeared with a flash.

As he came near the gate with the chunin guards staring at him - the boy took a deep breath.

He walked up to the guards; "I'm here to see Hinata Hyuga, she should be expecting me."

The guard nodded; "Yes, your the reason we have so many guests today - please follow me to the main house."

Naruto looked at him confused about what guests they had because of him, but kept his mouth shut and followed the guard along the pathway to the main house. Naruto looked around recognizing the various structures and buildings he had sneaked around so many years ago. Looking up into the treeline he saw the vantage point he used many times to watch Hinata spar with her father, or play in the yard.

As they neared the biggest house Naruto could hear various voices coming from the upstairs window - he recognize it as the same window he snuck into to leave his departure note to Hinata so many years ago. A frown crossed his face at the memory, regret nipping his thoughts.

Naruto looked away and walked up to the front door knocking: after a few moments Hiashi answered staring at Naruto with a frown on his face.

They stood like that man and boy staring each other; one waiting for the other to break eachs others silence.

Finally Hiashi sighed loudly; "FINE, but I sware to Kami you make my daughter cry there won't be a place on earth you can hide from me" he stepped back to allow Naruto in.

Stepping within the door frame Naruto had a bead of sweat go down his back; "Of course Hiashi-sama."

The older man closed the door and started walking down the hallway, Naruto followed close behind - his eyes on Hiashi's hands.

"Hinata is still getting ready, let's go talk for a bit - maybe you can answer some questions that have been grimming over me since the last Session" Naruto only nodded, his nerves calming.

They stepped into a small side room, a large bookcase en-wrapped the walls of the room - in the middle a large wooden desk sat with many papers stacked along it neatly within two baskets.

Hiashi indicated the single seat in front of the desk and Naruto sat down; Hiashi went behind it and leaned back into the chair - his fingers stroking his chin.

"Well I should get accustomed to seeing you around if you intend to date my daughter; I must say with being the Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan - and future Hokage.. Hinata did not make a bad choice; of course she knows none of this yet but nevertheless.."

Said Namikaze just nodded; "I almost forgot about that - I guess that means I'll be attending all the Council Sessions now.. any word of advice?"

Hiashi chuckled - "From any indication of the last session I should be asking you for advice; to think we established a new law, successorship of Hokage, re-established a lost clan, and embarrassed the civilian council all in one day I can see with you as Hokage the Sessions will actually get things done. In the past we mostly debated over who get's what funds for projects, some trade establishments, and every once in a while a mission debrief - never actually getting anything worthwhile done."

Naruto thought over this interested "Was it different during wartime, is this Village more effective during war rather than during peace?"

Hiashi was surprised at the young boys astute mind - indeed it was a question he had asked himself more than once: the village always seemingly bored during peace. His thoughts however crossed over to the darkness that enshrouded Konohagakure - Danzo and his ROOT Establishment.

"Well, to be honest the shinobi and the civilians are most accustom to war - we become... restless during peace, like a dragon who can sleep but would rather be flying. But with the rumors you heard and the uneasy feeling I have; I think peace will not last much longer."

Naruto agreed; "Yes I feel it too, even when returning home I could feel a tension amongst the Shinobi from other villages - not just an unease at being in another Hidden Village but also a feeling like their going to be caught redhanded doing something" he paused. "Hiashi what do you think of the rumor myself and Jiraiya heard about the Yondaime Kazekage? I can't believe someone would be able to kill him and keep the whole village quiet - unless they themselves don't realize he's dead.. but for such a level of secrecy to be established in a Military Village.. I can't see it."

The older man leaned back in his chair, "Yes it is unlikely for such a thing to take place - however if the higher ups of Sunagakure were in alliance with the leading party it wouldn't be hard to fool the rest of the Shinobi. Konohagakure is unique in that our Hokage's are always seen about the Village - this is only possible because of our military might, and because our Hokage's are seen as extremely powerful shinobi. If you think back all our Hokage's were the best of their generation even during the Three Shinobi Wars - nobody dared to threaten Konohagakure with indirect battle."

"This however is not the same in other Hidden Villages; some of their Kage's are mostly ex-elite Jounin that were promoted due to lack of talent and power within the Village. So, in Village's like Sunagakure the Kage is seen out in public only during major events, or when he is speaking directly to the people. Otherwise he is always at the Kazekage office/his home; guarded all times by Suna ANBU."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, his mind thinking this over; "I believe tomorrow I'm going to request Hokage-sama to send a scouting unit to Sunagakure; the way I saw their shinobi acting in the courtyards for the past few days since my return along with the information you just gave me warrants this. If there is a problem, a scout ANBU Unit should be able to find out and report back to us without problems."

Hiashi smiled impressed by Naruto's keen mind, and commanding analysis - "Very well, however you have the Exams tomorrow morning so I will go in your place with the recommendation."

The Namikaze smiled at this; he was beginning to feel a relationship with Hiashi was forming - they both sat in silence when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" - a young women opened the door peaking in; "Hinata is ready now" she stated giving Naruto a glance, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Hiashi coughed a little embarrassed he had forgotten all about why Naruto was here. "Yes yes, we are coming - forgive me."

The two walked into the living room to a sea of women surrounding the couches and tables all giggling and laughing. When the two men came into view the chatter became louder.

Naruto looked around the room confused and surprised; from left to right Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, Yoshino Nara, Choji's Mom, Ino's mom, and a few Hyuga women all looked him up and down giggling.

"OHH he got her a Corsage, what a gentleman!" Yoshino exclaimed, everyone giggling with her.

"God I'm jealous of Hinata, look at that suit - he even knows how to dress" Anko looked him up and down like a juicy steak.

"Uh as much as I love being on display for you fine women, I would like to go on my date... where's Hinata?" Naruto blushing questioned.

Ino clucked at him "Oh relax, your here for our viewing too - Hanabi is finishing her makeup, she'll be down in- .. there she is"

They all turned to the staircase as Hinata's heels came into view, Naruto's heart stuttered with every step she took - the first thing he noticed were the pitch black heels. Each step down they clicked with finality and she was moving like she had wore them everyday of her life; fluid, graceful steps. Then her long legs flowed down slowly; perfect beautiful white glossy legs making Naruto's mouth dry. The frills of her light blue dress flowed down with glittered and bright as clear blue water - as her chest came into view Naruto felt hot and hard to concentrate. Her chest was perfectly formed against the dress pushing the fabric against her 'assets'. Finally her head came down, she wore a black line necklace with a flower at the end - held by a choke collar framing her neck. Holding her perfectly straight hair, a flower headband over the top. (A/N: Check Profile for Reference Image)

She walked down the steps gracefully, Naruto meet her at the end of the steps - catching her hand to help her down the last step. The girls behind him cooed; Hinabi followed her down giggling.

Naruto took her hand kissing it; as he did Hinata yelped - her face fully flushed. The girls laughed loudly, and they both turned to head towards the door. As he turned a few of the girls yelped; "Naruto your eyes!"

He looked at them confused, then realized that whole time she was walking down the stairs he had his Aoimoku activated - blushing he released the chakra from his eyes and his vision returned to normal.

Hinata leaned into his shoulder as they walked to the door; "I think your eyes are sexy". Naruto grinned at her, flashing his eyes at her out of view from the others making her yelp.

They stopped at the door, Naruto turned to Hinata taking out his corsage; "For you my love".

The girls now non-stop giggling couldn't control themselves anymore - Hinata held out her hand and he slipped the blue flower onto her wrist perfectly matching her outfit. He held out his arm for her to take it - opening the door; as he stepped out Hiashi called from behind them; "Don't be out too late!" The girls broke into full out laughter as the door shut behind them; Naruto just grinned and walked them to the gate.

As he stepped out the guards bowed to the two, Naruto decided to humor them and grabbed Hinata around the waist - using Hiraishin flashing away.

* * *

 _(Market District - Redlight Restaurant Area)_

Hinata blushed but didn't release from his grip around her waist as they appeared in front of the restaurant; Naruto just looked down at Hinata grinning.

"Now we have more time to ourselves" his voice husky - Hinata's face flushed deeply; she felt a ball of lust deep in her stomach come to life.

They walked into the restaurant the reception desk waved him over and he walked up with Hinata in his arm."Yes Mr. Namikaze - we have your reservation all set; if you would follow Mrs. Steele she can lead you over to your table" he nodded as the server grabbed two menus for them.

She lead them slowly over to a corner booth away from the main dining, a secluded area; as they walked Hinata frowned seeing the female server give Naruto long unwarranted stares. Her outfit was a tight, cleavage protruding suit - however Hinata's anger was turned away when she saw Naruto giving the server no glance; all eyes on her.

As they sat down the server left and Naruto reached for her hand across the table, as he read over the menu; she gladly gave it - his thumb rolled across her knuckles doing wonders to her non-food related appetite.

"hmm" Naruto growled low as he read over the menu - "The smoked salmon sounds delicious.. however the steak also looks amazing - what do you think Hinata?"

She couldn't even focus as the feel of his thumb rubbing against her knuckles was resonating in her lower body - she was young but had learned all about sexual desire, and acts in the Academy. At the time the thought of doing anything sexual with a man was repulsing; but now with her only love, a sexy husky man with glowing yellow locks - and animalistic framed face. She could easily jump him within the confides of their secluded corner - the only thing holding her back was his outfit and her tight dress.

She snapped out of her thoughts as the warmth of Naruto's hand was taken away, she gasped at the lack of contact and blushed deeply when Naruto noticed. He reached up to his tie grabbing the budding and loosening it from it's tight wrap around his neck - "Hope you don't mind, it's a little warm in here and this thing was starting to get restricting" Hinata shook her head quickly, her mouth drooling as the fabric loosened giving her a view of his neck and collarbone.

Now officially unfocused and dazed, Hinata set the menu down and tried to recover herself _He's doing this on purpose, dammit - two can play at this game._

Taking her chair and scooting it forward Hinata leaned down to look at her menu that now laid flat on the table; her breasts pushing against the top of the table while the opening edged at the table pulling her dress top down a little. The effect on Naruto was immediate; his eyes locked on her now pushed breasts - his breathing getting heavier. He visibly swallowed and tried to draw his attention back to the menu in front of him, using it as a shield against the luscious view. _Damn he's smart, I have to do something he has no control over .. but what.._

Hinata leaned back up, breaking her thoughts, as the waiter came over - "Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" she asked smoothly her eyes locked on Naruto the whole time.

"I'll have a water!" Hinata said too sharply, she bit her tongue at her voice but steeled her aggressive look against the women eyeing her man.

Naruto didn't even look up at the now sweating woman, "I'll take a glass of water too, and if you have Joukun (sake for warm food) we'll take a bottle."

"Oh, will you be having a meat today?" she replied in a well-practiced professional tone. "Yes, I'll have the Salmon with bisque - Hinata do you know what you want?" Naruto looked at her.

Panic freezed up Hinata's mind, she hadn't even glanced at the menu yet - _Fuck it;_ "That sounds delicious I'll have the same" she retorted her eyes still set on the waiter; Hinata handed over her menu as she forced the women to face her. Naruto repeating the same; she took his first taking longer than usual to relinquish the menu from his hand.

Then the woman turned to Hinata, the lust that she saw in the woman's eyes made her want to throw the senbon holding her hair together at her neck, but Naruto's hand reached back over the table steeling her nerves.

Yet again as the waiter walked away with their order; Hinata became puddy in his hands to his minstrations - _Fuck, I need to get back at him.. but how?_

A daring idea came to her mind, if they were caught it would mean the end to Hinata but that only helped to push a feeling deep in her stomach forward. Sliding her right foot out of her high heel she leaned her back against the seat - pushing her butt forward only slightly as her head went a little down.

Naruto noticed this but didn't comment - instead opting to make conversation; a wrong move for him - "I have to say you surprise me Hinata, I hadn't been expecting the Hyuga Heir to have such an entourage to fume over her dress.. I must of underestimated your social standing" he grinned thinking he was teasing her perfectly.

Hinata however smiled, as her foot reached out she played the naked toe against Naruto's leg - his breath hitched but immediately he realized the game she was playing his face returned to neutral. "Hm I was surprised too when so many people showed up at my door, I guess you made an impression on the women in the Village - am I to be expecting you to have other dates? Maybe having to share you with other women?" _Yes Naruto: I'll be the one teasing today._ As she talked her foot rubbed up and down on his leg.

 _Fuck she's playing games with me, her foot is unnerving - if she goes any higher I'm going to be lost.._ "No not at all my love, my tastes in females are very .. refined.. I believe there is only one woman on my mind" as he talked he put a hand under the table, grabbing her foot he pushed his thumb against her heel kneeding the soft surface.

Hinata gasped at the touch, biting her lower lip she steeled her nerves - _Oh that feels devine; if he continues this I'm going to lose._ "Oh? and who is this mysterious woman, I believe I will have to best her in battle if it is for your heart.." she relinquished his grasp on her foot pulling it back, Naruto growled as she did. She placed it on the floor temporarily making him think she lost interest at the game.

"Oh I don't think you will have to battle anyone for my heart Hinata - it will forever be yours. So tell me; are there any other men in your life - someone I will have to 'best in battle for your heart'?" he grinned repeating her line, her emotions however we're rollercoasting at his statement about his heart being hers. _Damn even his words unnerve me; oh Naruto what you do to me._

As he finished his statement, he stopped the rubbing to her knuckles leaning back in his seat - Hinata noticed this _Hm perfect now he's closer!_

She raised her foot again, this time landing the open toes on his crotch - he sharply drew a breath looking down at her positioning; she started to rub her foot back and forth making his eyes close. The feel of the pants fabric being forced against his manhood; while she rubbed up and down was unnerving - he started to grow at the movement making Hinata gasp back at the warmth and length as he continued to grow.

Out of the corner of her eye Hinata saw movement as the waiter returned to the table in her hands similar plates - she drew back her foot slipping it into her heel. The waiter didn't notice the movement; placing the plates on the table she gave Naruto a glance - his face flushed and he reopened his eyes to the scene. This time lust and frustration displayed on his face, making Hinata's stomach do a somersault - the look told her he would get revenge.

"Is.. there anything else I can get you?" she asked, the confusion in her voice etched from Naruto's demeanor - this time she glanced at Hinata who equaled his lust.

Naruto looked at the waiter directly as she returned the stare - his eyes shifted into the Aoimoku bring out dark blue glow reflecting in her eyes. Hinata gasped but stayed silent - Naruto's voice seemed to double like two people were talking - "We are all set, you will not return until I bring the bill to the reception area - you will forget my name, and you will forget ever serving us" his eyes spun as he talked - three dark black rings aligning the pupil.

The waiters eyes reflect the dark blue as she repeated his words; "I will not return, I will forget your name, I will forget serving you." as she said this she turned around walking away, Hinata noticed the glow disappeared and Naruto's eyes returned to normal light blue.

Hinata stared at him - "You placed a genjutsu on her!" Naruto just grinned devilishly; "I'll release it later and tip her well - however I did that because of you" as he talked he stood up walking around the table to sit on Hinata's side of the booth.

She gasped as he moved to sit next to her; his eyes piercing her gaze - she noticed his pants were still bulging from her actings. Hinata's mouth became dry, her breath not coming; he sat down and moved her over. He grabbed his own plate and placed in front of him, grabbing a napkin he expertly placed it under his chin flaying open to cover his tie and chest.

He looked over at Hinata who was still frozen waiting for a retaliation strike - "Eat before your food gets cold; wouldn't want Hiashi to ask why his daughter is hungry after having dinner" he smiled wide flashing his teeth.

Now fully relinquished of control over her emotions Hinata couldn't respond, opting to follow his instructions she picked up the fork and knife diving in. Naruto however stopped her grabbing the napkin intended for her folding a corner - then leaning into Hinata he pushed the folded end over her cleavage opening as the fabric wrapped over the dress. She saw the napkin covering right under her cleavage, leaving the full view of her breasts on display.

Hinata flushed; realizing she should of done this herself - all those years of Hyuga table manner training wasted. Her flush deepened as his hands lasted a little longer over the opening of her breasts than required. Finally he drew his hand away returning to the meal as though nothing was the matter - breathing hard Hinata copied his movement keeping a sharp eye out for retaliation.

They began to eat the grand meal laid before them; Hinata was about to take her first bite when she noticed Naruto's hand raised near her face - he held a piece of Salmon between two fingers pushing it for her to bite.

She smiled remembering seeing a similar action in one of the romance novels on display in book stores; _Hm this is perfect_ \- she thought a devilish idea coming to mind.

Leaning forward she put her lips over his fingers sucking out the Salmon, as she did she sucked a little longer and harder than required licking his fingers of the Salmon juices.

His breath hitched and yet again Hinata's emotions became wild - the pit in her stomach growling low as desire took control of her mind. Naruto smiled as she released his fingers, and sexily brought the now Hinata saliva covered tips up to his own mouth sucking them dry. It was her turn for her breath to hitch, she couldn't believe his actions - such a desire filled act in the middle of a public restaurant only pushed Hinata's desire more.

Both returned to their food and began drinking away at the sake left on the table; opting for some conversation to break their desire filled events they talked about their anticipation for the next day. Hinata talked about how her team had worked on their teamwork for the past few weeks; so that they could better help on another during the Exams. Naruto questioned what she had learned so fare about each Exam; so far all the Genin knew the first test was to be a written one at the Academy.

As they talked longer it became a more robotic back and forth conversation; lust refilling the tension in the air - their meals drawing to a finish.

Naruto leaned back finishing his meal first as Hinata continued to work on the end of the salmon - as she raised the fork to her mouth Naruto placed a hand on her leg. She calmed her nerves; her blush appearing - she swallowed the salmon going back for another fill. His hand working towards her inner thigh - she remained impassive not giving a hint of attention to the increasingly unnerving fingers. She lift the fork again, this time dropping it back to the table as his fingers touched her panties - just next to her nether lips.

She swallowed her dry mouth, leaning her head back against the booth - he worked his fingers over her folds giving increasing touch in between them. Her breath gasped each time he pushed down; after a few moments her panties now soaked Naruto moved downward to her opening and quickly pushed the fabric within making Hinata moan outloud.

Naruto with his left hand weaved through one-handed seals; slamming his hand on the side of the booth a long black line of Fuinjutsu appeared: a silencing seal, making no noise escape the confines of the seal. Satisfied with his work he looked back over to his fingers now pushing open her nether lips - as Hinata moaned out. Using his left hand he twisted to fully face Hinata, bringing his fingers to her lips he put three into her open mouth.

Realizing what Naruto was doing Hinata quickly shut her lips onto his fingers, sucking them slowly - he moved his right hand fingers back and parted the fabric of the panties to the side then pushed his index and middle finger into her soaked nether lips making her moan against his fingers in her mouth.

He worked his way into her opening; Hinata moaning louder against his fingers the deeper he went. This being her first time ever being finger; in a public place with the love of her life - she was in heavenly bliss as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her. Naruto felt his pants stretch uncomfortably against his rod - but fought back the thought as he worked harder to make Hinata climax. From her face, and the way she was squeezing both his fingers he knew it wouldn't be long - however he wanted to make it the best he could so he flipped his fingers palm up placing a third finger into her tight canel and push inward deeply.

Hinata cried out into his hand, this time he released his hand from her mouth and her eyes flew open panic'd; "NARUTO!" she half yelled/half whispered - he grinned madly "I put a sound barrier up, don't worry nobody can hear you" she just nodded - logic and reasoning was past her point of control.

He continued to piston now three fingers in her, as he placed his free hand over her sensitive bundle of nerves - he only rubbed for a second before he felt Hinata clamp hard against his fingers and yell out her climax. It lasted almost a minute before finally she calmed down breathing hard - her head falling onto his shoulder as her juices flowed out of her opening.

Using the napkins on the table he cleaned up his fingers, and then Hinata's seat - after he was finished Hinata's eyes opened and she looked up at him happy and pleased. Then she looked around and her face lit up red, looking down embarrassed - Naruto immediately grabbed her chin lifting her to look at him. "Hey relax it's okay - nobody saw us, that was all my fault it's alright. Let's get out of here into the cool air okay?"

Hinata looked at him longingly; leaning in for a kiss Naruto replied in kind - lasting for a full minute their lips finally released with a pop, both breathing heavy. She nodded as they both went to stand up, Naruto reached into his wallet and threw three times what he owed onto the table with a wink to Hinata he lifted out of the booth. Giving his hand to her, Hinata attempted to stand up only to find her legs feeling like jello not giving strength to move - she looked up at him embarrassed.

Naruto just grinned madly; pride etched across his face he slide her to the end of the booth then in one solid movement lifted her into his arms bridal style - he leaned into her face giving her another kiss. Hinata responded back greedily making it last another full minute - he released it gasping then they flashed away using hiraishin appearing in a small dark clearing in the forest.

He carried Hinata over to some rocks placing her gently down she stared at him; then a shiver went across her back as she felt the temperature difference from being outside to the warm restaurant - Naruto noticed placing his jacket over her shoulders.

As he placed the jacket over her shoulders Hinata saw the bulge in his pants still protruding giving a perfect indentation of his package - her breath hitched at it's size. Growing curious, she leaned into Naruto kissing him as a distraction as she pulled him into her - carrying his body with her's he was now straddling her on the rock. Then in a quick shinobi style move; she flipped herself on top of him while still kissing making the boy chuckle against her lips. Still not realizing her intention he put his head back as she slowly kissed his neck and collarbone making her way down his stomach.

Before he could protest she released the zipper on his pants, making his turgid member push against his boxers within the opening - grabbing it quickly she undid the one button holding it back. Naruto quickly sat up to protest but using a chakra empowered gentle fist she pushed his chest down - disabling his abdomen muscles. Now unable to sit up, and with Hinata straddling his waist he had no way to escape. Swallowing he accepted his fate - Hinata grabbing with her left hand his long member glazed at it greedily. "Relax, I'm just returning the favor" she cooed at his face as he relax backwards accepting.

She started with a slow, tantalizing stroke of his ten inch member - making his breath hitch as she felt over his tip slowly each time. The grasp of her soft hands was amazing; and Naruto could feel his release start to build. Then she started to go faster, each time slamming her hand against his pelvis making a noise - skin against skin slamming fast. Naruto moaned against her movement; the friction was burning a little and he raised a hand for Hinata to slow down.

She cocked her head to the side confused; "Friction.. burns a little" was all he could choke out - she gaped a little "OH! Sorry" _Hm so he needs a lubricant?_ she smiled at him and before he could protest she leaned down taking his member into her mouth. He moaned loudly at the contact, feeling the most devine clutch around his member he had ever felt - it took everything he had to not explode at the feeling.

With lips still over the head, she ran her tongue along the small slit and around the folds making Naruto moan deeply lost in the ecstasy. Feeling his cock twitch, she released his pressure on his tip making a popping noise - he groaned at the lost feeling so close to his climax. She put her hand under his shirt feeling the abs underneath - "Not yet love, you drew out my release long and hard - so I want to equal or better yours" she huskily stated. The darkness of night had descended around them, and Naruto could see her perfectly outlined by the moonlight. She held his cock hard, as his build for release died down - she noticed this and repeated her mouth to member teasing.

This time she ran down even further, enveloping her lips with his head and running a bit of his member against the back of his throat. _Damn, I'm so turned on by his huge cock; how am I supposed to fit this in my mouth._ Then she remembered what Tenten had said about how she liked to deepthroat some of her pleasurable toys - saying once you got past the gagging she could fit eight inchs down.

Hinata determined placed her mouth over his member and taking a deep breath plunged down it - shoving the rod past her tongue into her throat; Naruto immediately moaned loud never having felt something so amazing before in his life. Hinata was taking his member all the way down her throat!

She pushed down more, until finally she was gagging against his rod - only _halfway down it's length_ _I can't even fit all of it in!_

As she reached the limit of her throat Naruto exploded climaxing hard while still down her throat. Not breathing Hinata went wide-eyed choking on the filling, taking every drop deep down spilling none she waited out his pulses. Finally he finished pushing forward a little and Hinata lifted off his member, her spit coating everywhere and she swallowed down gasping for breath.

Naruto sat up, his abdomen hurting from the position he just climaxed in - Hinata wiped away her spit looking at him with lust. _I guess that's something she likes.. interesting._ He sat forward, picking up Hinata her heels falling to the ground and she placed her legs over his knees sitting in his lap. He wrapped her in a bear hug; chuckling a little "Yep, you won my heart long ago my love."

She blushed at this; surprised she could still be embarrassed after everything she did.. oh my kami the things they did in the past hour - Naruto just brought out a side of Hinata she didn't know she had. Hinata hugged him back; "I hope so; cause I'm madly in love with you" she stated brutally honest.

They sat like that for a few moments before finally Naruto released her sitting back - his zipper was still open and her dress was falling down from her chest. It was amazing they both orgasmed with their clothes still on - both in public places. Though, Naruto thought; this forest isn't exactly public - I'll have to get Hinata to give me a blowjob somewhere public later,, he smiled at the thought.

Hinata climbed off him; readjusting her dress and putting her heels back on while Naruto stood up zipping his pants, fixing his hair.

They both laughed looking at each other; Hinata's makeup was now in a mess and Naruto's hair/shirt dirty - "Well do you wanna lie and say we fell down a hill or do you want me to just sneak you in?" Naruto questioned chuckling he just stared at Hinata's beauty under the moonlight.

She fake thought about it putting her finger to her chin; "Hmm I'd rather you sneak me in - my father isn't one to buy stories" Naruto nodded laughing loudly. He walked up to her; giving a soft but deep kiss making her need rise again by the time they release Hinata panting for breath.

"Or maybe we could just go back to your place?" Hinata huskily whispered wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Have to leave something for next time my love" he whispered back, running his teeth down her neck making her shiver.

"Hmm next time can't wait - I need you NOW" she commanded her panties now soaked; he just chuckled and with a flash they appeared in her bedroom making Hinata gasp.

"You have a tag in my bedroom!?" she whispered mad, he only grinned at her with a final peck on her cheek he stepped back and disappeared leaving her alone in the room.

She sat down on the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her wanton need under control - finally she took a deep breath and made her way to the bathroom.

Washing her face, brushing her teeth, and replacing her dress for pajama's she walked back out of the bathroom feeling refreshed - after making her way downstairs to tell her father she was home she saw he was sitting in a chair facing the door - his family sword across his lap.

She chuckled; going up to her father she noticed he was dead asleep - deciding it was best for the older man to sleep in a proper bed she woke him up and helped him up the stairs before laying him down in the bed chuckling at his half asleep mumbles of; "I'll kill him tomorrow", "Stupid blond brats", and "Hokage before I even made Jounin, stupid Namikazes".

Shutting the door quietly she made her way over to her bedroom; closing the door - she turned off the light and made her way to the bed laying down she reached out to pick up the cover. Suddenly feeling very heavy she pulled hard to relinquish it from the object it was under; a thump made her yelp - suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth silencing her scream.

She jabbed to Gentle Fist the intruder, but he suddenly flashed behind her hold her waist in one hand and her mouth with the other. _Intruder! I have to warn father, I- wait did they just flash?_

"Naruto?" she mumbled against his hand; as she did the hand around her waist reached into her pajama pants kneading down to her naked front - she had lost the soaked panties in the bathroom opting to go commando to sleep.

She quickly grabbed the hand stopping it's movement - angry he had scared her. The 'intruder' chuckled behind her and moved away turning on the light - Naruto glowed before her cleaned up and in pajama bottoms and shirtless. Her breath hitched in her throat as his full abdomen was on view for her; six pack and toned chest - pecked muscles glistening against the soft lighting. _Goddamn._

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, sitting on her bed. Naruto looked away shyly - "Well... I.. don't like to sleep alone so I thought maybe you would like some company?" he said a little ashamed making Hinata's heart skip a beat.

Although her ninja mind questioned his motive; "What do you mean by company?" she crossed her arms.

He immediately put his hands up "No no, I just mean sleep together - no sex; just sleep." Hinata couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by that especially with the display she had in front of her. She gave up, her exhaustion hitting her eyes like a ton of bricks - "Alright fine, but I have rules: 1) No sex.. tonight.. 2) No looking through my drawers while I'm asleep. 3) The blankets are mine alone, if you want a blanket you have to go zip back home and bring one.. and.. that's it - I guess."

Naruto grinned and nodded "I'm alright on your panties; I think I can feel up the ones you wear instead. And I can sleep outside in the winter and still be warm - Kurama can regulate my body tempature to be whatever I need it to be. So, if you need a heater just ask and I'll keep you warm" he winked making her blush. Instead of replying she just laid down against the right side pillow facing the wall - but she scooted to the side enough for Naruto to have room on her small twin bed.

He laughed and turned off the light; laying down with his arm wrapping under Hinata's he laid under the blanket despite her rule - not believing it to be true and wrapped his leg over hers.

Hinata couldn't help but feel safe, and warm wrapped up in his body - the small bed leaving no room for her to protest but she wouldn't ever do so. They laid together like that - Hinata now enwrapped in her boyfriend. She chuckled at the thought - Naruto was finally her boyfriend it filled her with glee.

As they laid for a few moments; Hinata's eyelids dropped and they fell asleep enveloped in a cuddle.

A/N: Read and Review!


	5. 5 - The Chunin Exams Pt 1

**JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 5 - The Chunin Exams**

The light flashed across Naruto's eyes - he grumbled at the sun's pinpoint accuracy to find him every morning. Lifting his hands back to stretch he noticed his surroundings; his leg stretched over warm naked flesh - his left arm feeling half dead under a sea of hair. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he opened to the view of perfect luscious skin and dark black hair trapping him between blankets and body. With the sun beaming down into the small room, Naruto started to sweat - trying to wake up he nudged the back of the girl laying at this side.

Hinata mumbled and adjusted her arm a little but stayed asleep - _hmmm_ an idea crossed the boys mind. Taking his free hand he pushed back Hinata's strewed hair, revealing her neck - he leaned forward and slowly licked her neck making the asleep girl shiver. Then slowly he pushed the sharp edge of his teeth against her soft skin; now waking up Hinata gasped her inner goddess moaning. He felt her move slightly knowing it had worked to his benefit; while slowly kneading at her neck he ran his free hand down her stomach - slowly playing at the top of her pajamas.

Fully awake now Hinata didn't move away at his rubbing - instead opting to moan letting him know she was in a sea of pleasure. This enticed Naruto, he slipped his hand into her pajama's reaching under the panties - she moaned out louder now biting into the pillow. He stopped his soft biting of her neck and channeled a sliver of chakra into his teeth - this time when he bit down it pierced her skin making her arch back into the feel. The chakra acting as a inhibitor of pleasure rather than pain it seeped into her neck; filling Hinata with sexual drive.

At the same time his hand found it's way to her folds finding them already soaked - he slipped two fingers in between; regretting quickly as Hinata screamed out in pleasure her folds tightening hard on his fingers. He quickly released his trapped arm from under he hair and put his fingers into her mouth. She immediately latched onto them; screaming against the fingers as her orgasm drew out long and hard. After a few moments she released both his fingers - adjusted her body to face him; she grabbed at his hard erection pushing to be released from it's confinds.

Naruto's breath hitched but just as she was about to start her attack on his member they heard footsteps making it's way to the door - quickly; faster than Hinata could register he jumped out of the bed grabbing his shirt on the ground and flashed out of the room with a grin.

Hiashi opened the door just as Naruto disappeared; he peered inside looking for an intruder - "Hinata I heard you scream is everything alright?" her face still flushed she coughed - "Sorry I saw a spider and killed it" she quickly lied.

The Hyuga Clan Head nodded and peaked around the room - clearly not satisfied with the responce; however he noticed a small trickle of blood run down Hinata's neck. "The spider must of bit you, theres a bite mark on your neck" he pointed, grinning as he played her lie. Hiashi turned to leave shutting the door behind him.

Blushing so red she looked like a tomato Hinata wiped the blood away; sitting up to look in the mirror - indeed there was two perfect bite marks right at the side of her neck. The worst part was looking in the mirror she felt turned on at the idea Naruto had marked her as his in some way or another. She decided against healing it with the Mystic Palm Technique she learned at the hospital for minor injuries - instead opting to wear her headband around her neck to cover it. When she saw Naruto later - she was determined have him do it again.. somewhere lower.

Hinata giggled at the thought pushing it away; she got up to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

 _(Namikaze Residence)_

Naruto flashed into his living room - laughing outloud at almost being caught by the Hyuga Clan Head; oh how his life had changed since coming home. The normally self absorbed, smart, quiet boy had now turned into a bad-boy rule breaker making love to women in the late nights and early mornings. Still chuckling he created two clones to go make breakfast as he headed up to the second floor to shower and great ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later - refreshed and ready to go Naruto slipped on his orange and black jacket zipping it up to his neck; this time he opted for dark black pants and his normal red jacket aligned with black flames licking the bottom. Sliding his scroll on his back Naruto walked out the door - locking it behind him. Noticing the time; he had about fifty minutes before the start of the exam so he decided to walk instead of Hiraishin over - best to keep his abilities secret until otherwise needed.

As he walked he noticed a couple stares from civilians at his outfit; realizing they all knew his heritage now he wasn't surprised. However when Shinobi from other villages stared at him he felt a little uneasy - he decided to talk a longer route away from the main streets to avoid the crowds.

He turned a corner feeling a sense of deja vu washing over him; the view in front of Naruto was eerily similar to one of four years before. This time two shinobi with Sunagakure headbands were holding a kid up by his neck - someone Naruto recognize but didn't place his face from memory. The guy holding the kid up wearing a black baggy full body suit with red and yellow circle on the front. His black hood covering his head completly while cat-like ears protruded out the top; his forehead protector covering half his face while the open half held purple face-paint in a cross design. On his back a large object wrapped in bandages covered his whole backside; looking very heavy but yet he moved about with ease.

The guy was the only one doing the talking while his comrade stood neck to him - her arms crossed leaning against the opposite wall clearly not interested in the event before her. The kunochi Naruto could tell was a little pissed off at her comrade but holding her tongue - her sandy blone hair gathered into four pigtails held back by hairbands. Her light purple-coloured outfit with off-the shoulders garment extended halfway down her thigh, held at the waist by a scalet red sash. On her back a large black iron tessen put distance between her and the wall.

He was snapped out of his evaluation of the two when the boy choked out a sentence; "Let me go! Don't you know who I am?!" Naruto frowned not impressed by the boy's lack of evaluation of his situation; blank threats about superiority wasn't going to help him here.

"Yeah, you're the little twerp who bumped into me" the older teen replied smirking.

"Kankuro, enough. We don't need to get into trouble," the blond girl snapped.

"Oh, shut up Temari," he snapped back looking at her. "No one's going to know and besides, he's the one who bumped into me. It's only fair that I teach him a lesson."

Naruto frowned listening to him; if there was one thing he didn't tolerate it was bullying.

"Listen to me! I'm the Sandaime Hokage's Grandson! You will respect me, or else!" the boy yelled out struggling against the hand on his neck. Naruto thought for a moment; _Damn I didn't want to get in the middle of this - but I can't let Jiji's grandson get beat up just cause he ran into the wrong person._

Kankura just turned back at him seething; "I don't care if your the son of Kami kid - your going to learn a lesson about respect" Naruto frowned finalizing his decision.

He flashed next to the older teen; pushing him back he grabbed the young boy by the sash around his neck and flashed back to where he was previously standing - all in a second making Kankuro fall back surprised and Temari lift off the wall confused.

Kankuro turned looking around spotting the two at the end of the alleyway; "What the hell!"

Naruto immediately snapped at him; "You're guests here in Konohagakure so it would be unwise to attack one of it's shinobi; much less the grandson of the Hokage. Unless that is you want war between our two villages, then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

The older boy growled at him angry; "Gonna happen any- " he was cut off as a piece of sand flew into his open mouth making him gag against it.

A boy with a gourd on his back and red hair appeared into view from a sand shushin - Naruto narrowed his eyes; _This Kankuro kid was about to say something about war already coming.. my thoughts were correct it appears Sunagakure has something planned - I have to warn Jiji._

"Kankuro.. talk again and you die" the red haired boy said menacingly, said Kankuro stopped struggling against the sand and shook his head up and down. Temari also looked at him pissed - clearly whatever he was about to say was a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Gaara; I tried to tell him- " Temari started to defend him, but Gaara just turned to her giving as stare that cut her statement short.

Slowly said Gaara turned to Naruto and the hokage's grandson; Naruto looked at him interested while the kid shook in fear. "So your Sabaku no Gaara; the Ichibi's container - interesting I was expecting someone taller..." Naruto grinned at him making Gaara frown.

"And you are?" he retorted his voice raspy. "Namikaze Naruto" he smiled kindly despite the situation, the boy next to him just gasped but stayed quiet.

However Gaara's two companions had a different approach: both gasped Temari looked at Gaara "He's the Yondaime's son - I thought you left Konoha, why are you here?"

Naruto shrugged; "I came back missing home. However I'm surprised Suna knew I left - it's good to know our allies have spies here."

Temari bit her lip realizing she said too much, however Gaara didn't care for this accusation: "Will you be taking the exams?" he weazed out.

"Yeah, I was on my way there right now" he pointed his left hand over his shoulder.

Gaara nodded; "Good. You intrigue me." Naruto smiled at this; "Yes but careful you may be the **first** \- but I'm the **ninth**." Naruto knew this was unnecessary information to share but he felt if word were to spread the Kyubi no Yoko's container was back in Konohagakure the arising war they mentioned might be abstained.

All three of their eyes widened at realization of what he meant; but Gaara weazed with a look of pleasure - "Very well your death will satisfy me" he turned to his companions that still stared at Naruto "Kankuro, Temari - let's go".

They both nodded at him and with a shushin of sand they disappeared; Naruto looked over at the boy who let out a big sigh. Quickly he smacked said boy on the back of the head making him yelp "OW! What the hell!"

"That's for thinking just because your Jiji's grandson you can get away with anything - let's go I'm taking you back to him."

Before the boy could retort Naruto grabbed his arm and flashed to the Hokage's office - after a few minutes of explaining what happened and what he learned the old man leaned back enveloped in his thoughts.

"Thank you Naruto for saving my Grandson; even if I think a beating would of done him some good. I'll pass along what you learned to my commanders and the ANBU: they will look into it - for now I believe the Exams start in fifteen minutes you need to get going." Sarutobi looked over at the clock confirming the time. Naruto bowed, and flashed away from the room leaving Konohamaru alone with his grandfather - who looked at the floor in defeat.

* * *

(Entrance Hall - Chunin Exams)

Naruto flashed into the main entrance quickly making his way up the stairs to the third floor - he passed by the group of genin confused by a genjutsu placed over one of the doors and pushed through the real double doors of Room 301.

As he entered he sensed vast ranging chakra levels of different shinobi; he stepped in to what was a grand open room with multiple tables looking like a cafeteria - across various seats were shinobi from all over the Elemental Nations.

 _Kami there's a lot of teams here - there must of been a baby boom after the end of the Third Shinobi War._

Naruto recognized Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumagakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, and Sunagakure headbands; then there were even some he recognized from small villages like Chigakure and the new Otogakure.

A small sweat went down his neck as he looked around, the whole room was staring at Naruto; some giving death stares - others filled with curiosity. The Iwagakure especially were giving him deadly looks - one running a thumb across his neck making Naruto smile.

He spotted the Konoha 11 standing in a group by the corner; walking over to them he gave Hinata a wide smile. The room was deadly silent as each of his footsteps could be heard echoing across the floor; just as he was about to reach the group a Kunai shot out at him faster than anyone in the room could see. They only saw Naruto's hand grab it out of the air, he looked over at the Iwagakure genin responsible giving him a deadly glare - the genin immediately sat back down shaking as he felt Naruto's killing intent wash over him.

Naruto threw the Kunai against the wall to his left where it flew through the wall leaving a whole in the wood; everyone's eyes deadlocked surprised at his strength and precision - he looked down for a moment _Hm a perfect opportunity to make sure they don't attack the other Konoha genin because of me._

"Let me make myself clear" his voice rang across the room, everyone listening intently "if you want revenge for my father's slaughter of your people, if you want revenge against Konoha for the wars, or if you just wanna fight me.. then bring it" he paused; his voice held such menace that some shivered.

"Come at me with everything you have; I can understand that.." he turned his head to look at everyone his voice chakra filled, and his aura waving around him making the room hard to breath. "But you fucking attack Konoha shinobi instead of me for what my father did, I'll finish what he started" he looked around the room at every shinobi, his Aoimoku glowing dark blue with all four of his rings spinning - he looked directly at the Iwagakure shinobi in the far right corner. "Don't believe me? Ask your Tsuchikage about who killed Roshi."

All the shinobi shivered at the threat; the Iwagakure shinobi cringed back looking down - the Jounin examiners from behind a plexiglass one-way mirror were looking at each other confused. All the Jonin looked over at the three Iwagakure Jonin in the room; "Who's Roshi? What's he talking about?" a Sunagakure Jounin questioned.

The Iwagakure Jounin just looked at each other seemingly questioning whether they should answer; "He's dead now - no point keeping it secret" one of them said and the other two nodded turning back to the group.

"Roshi of the Lava Style was the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi (Four-Tails); he was classified a missing-nin a few years ago when he betrayed our Tsuchikage. Roshi wanted to become Yondaime Tsuchikage; but our Sandaime Tsuchikage refused him saying he didn't trust him enough. So, Roshi left the Village..." he paused, thinking of what to say.

"A few months later we heard that Roshi had been killed and Onoki sent our top ANBU Squad to eliminate the person responsible.. they never found the person responsible but they found Roshi's body in a crater as big as the Village. They had battled in a giant valley between two of the biggest mountain ranges and had completely destroyed everything in the valley, killing all the wildlife. They said Roshi died while in his full four-tails mode; his cause of death Chakra extraction - the Yonbi went missing, assumed taken by this unknown ninja. The only thing they had found was a note on Roshi's body saying "Your Welcome". We never understood why they thought Iwagakure wanted Roshi dead, but our Sandaime said it he was just bragging.." he looked back over to Naruto who was now talking to his friends.

"I don't believe this kid could kill someone as powerful as Roshi - he was rumored to be more powerful than our Sandaime Tsuchikage even without the Yonbi. To think he could control a god-like creature like the Yonbi - no.. this child is lieing" he turned to the Konoha jounin who were all looking between each other their faces lacking anger. The Iwa Jounin didn't understand what the looks meant but just shook it off and paid attention back to their students - everyones thoughts all the same.

As Naruto approached the group he noticed a new person he didn't recognize; "Hey who's this?" Naruto questioned eyeing the newcomer. The silver haired man's onyx black eyes peared back at Naruto behind black rimmed glasses; wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar and white undershirt the guy looked like a medic-nin and too old to be a genin still.

"My names Yakushi Kabuto; I was assigned by Hokage-sama to fill in the missing spot on team seven" he raised a hand for Naruto to shake. He took it but only so that he could secretly put a shiki tag on the inside of Kabuto's sleave - the vibe he was getting from the man acting like a genin was unnerving. Naruto could sense his chakra levels were mid-jounin and the look behind his rimmed glasses gave away years of experience.

"Ah, are you a genin? You look more like a chunin" Naruto questioned, poking the man for information. He felt something was off about the boy; the story he gave made sense - Sarutobi had to quickly replace them with a competent member to fill the team after their last comrade was put in the hospital from their last mission to the Land of Waves.

The blonde had learned of their mission from the Hokage himself during his update on all the missions failed, ongoing, and completed in the past couple weeks. He wanted to make Naruto aware of all problems current in the Village - and Naruto was sad to note that the near death of a Konoha-nin was one of the lower ranked priorities that seeked his attention.

He had spent a few hours mulling over the information learned about some of the ANBU Missions; he himself had become privy to more gruesome scenes but it still made the boy gag when hearing some the very detailed events.

A voice snapped him out of the thoughts; "Yeah I've failed a few of the previous Chunin Exams - guess I'm just unlucky" Kabuto replied innocently rubbing the back of his head, making Naruto almost snort outloud. _He's clearly a spy - failing multiple chunin exams on purpose so he can evaluate the fresh genin without the questioning of other watchful eyes._

Naruto just nodded vowing to keep an eye on the 'genin' and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist; the girls in the group giggling - while Kiba growled at him but said nothing. He had heard through others that the two were dating now. And after Naruto's threat to the other shinobi in the room, he didn't feel it was the right time to confront him.

However Hinata leaned up into her lovers ear whispering something; his face flushed and he took his hand running it around the fabric of her headband surrounding her neck pulling it back. She gasped a little at the touch, and everyone gave her a questioning look - Naruto grinned wide and brought his hand back. They whispered to each other a little bit more, then suddenly Naruto's back stiffened: before Hinata could ask what's wrong - Naruto flashed to the wall next to the group that Sasuke was leaning on.

About a foot from Sasuke's arm, Naruto shot his hand forward - looking like he was going to smash the wall but instead his hand stopped half-way to it wrapping his fingers around an invisible object. His fingers gripped tightly and they heard a choking noise; surprising everyone a body came into view.

The shape of a kid their age with short dark black hair and blank black eyes barely breathing against Naruto's grip - his already translucent-looking pale skin losing all color. Immediately three Konoha Jounin; Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai flashed around Naruto and the boy blocking their view to the scene.

Sasuke slide to the ground; he was so caught off guard by the event he fell backwards hitting his back against a table - nobody noticed this as everyone's eyes were deadlocked on the kid being held by the throat.

Naruto growled to the jounin lower than anyone but they and Kiba could hear; "Danzo sent a spy - I thought it would take longer; but he's already working against me. I was letting this mutt listen into our conversation; but he was about to inject Sasuke with something so I had to stop him" he turned back to the dark haired boy - tightening his grip, releasing the air in his throat. "DROP IT" Naruto commanded like he was a dog, immediately the spy complied - surprising the Jounin as a needle fell to the ground. "Good boy" he released his grip on the kids throat who fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kakashi picked up the needle carefully with his gloved hand; dropping it into a plastic bag - "Take that to the ANBU; and take Danzo's Dog to Inochi" Naruto commanded; which the Jounin nodded and shushined away with the boy.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke smiling; "Sorry about that" he reached out a hand to help him up. Sasuke frowning slapped his hand away; "I knew he was there, just wanted to see what he wanted" he lied feeling a need to recover his embarrassment.

The blond haired boy just shrugged, and walked over back to Hinata - realizing everyone was staring at him wide-eyed.

Their glares were broken away as the double door at the front of the room smashed open and a tall black coat man with a scarred face walked into the room; flanked on both sides by lots of Chunin Examiners. "UP FRONT MAGGOTS! Pay Attention!" he commanded immediately.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, your examiner for the first part of the Chunin Selection Exams! Now for those of you too stupid to understand what that means, it means that I am the ultimate authority here for the next hour! You will all listen to my rules and anyone who disobeys me will be failed alongside their team! Do I make myself clear?!"

Most of the scared genin nodded; while others just stared at him not impressed by the theatrics.

"Now, to begin you will all follow my examiners into the test room for the written exam!" he turned marching away, everyone stood up and followed behind entering into the first room.

As they walked in Ibiki stood by the door continuing; "Now to begin each of you will go to the front and take a number. You will be assinged a seat according to that number and only then, once everyone is seat will we begin the written exam."

They formed a line entering the room to walk to the front table where a box of small papers each with a numbered digit written on it; indicating their assigned seat.

Kiba grumbled as the line moved forward; "Aw man written test, this sucks!" Naruto frowned; if Kiba failed it would most likely mean Hinata would also fail - _I have to keep an eye out for Kiba, can't have Hinata be held back by his idiocy._

Shino seemed to have the same idea as he nodded to Naruto, who nodded back in understanding.

Everyone sat in their assigned seat; Ibiki looked over them - examining the anxious eyes; "Alright this first exam is a test of knowledge, going around the room is your exam sheet. Each question is worth one point; there are ten questions total - to pass this exam you must score a eighty percent or higher" as he talked the examiners passed out the sheets of paper.

Naruto looked at the questions; noticing the complexity and high intelligence needed to answer such questions - _interesting.. the test must not be about actual knowledge but rather ability to gather intelligence - undetected._

True to his thought Ibiki continued; "If you are caught cheating you will lose three points.." a few genin squirmed under the pressure. "However, if any of your teammates do not score an eighty percent or higher your whole team fails and will be disqualified from the chunin exams."

The blond haired boy actually stared at Ibiki - _not only is he encouraging us to cheat, but he wants to us to help out teammates in cheating._ Naruto looked around the room noticing some faces he didn't recognize from the other room they were previously in: _hm they put chunin in with us to give out correct answers - good maybe this way more people will pass; but this can't be the whole test this is too easy._ Yet again his analytical mind was one step ahead of Ibiki's words.

"Once you have finished your test you will flip it over and a examiner will collect it from you - once everyone is finished I will ask a verbal question; the final question of this Exam" he didn't let them think about that as he turned to the clock on the wall and said: "You will have thirty minutes to finish the test... BEGIN!"

Immediately people started to look around the room then down at their paper - everyone attempting at first to figure out the complex questions. In tandem the majority gave up and started to panic; suddenly small micro movements were seen throughout the room - a sign of people executing ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other nefarious ninja tactics. Naruto activated his Aoimoku; reading over his exam he knew that he could easily answer the question - but in the spirit of the Exams decided to think up a way to cheat.

Looking over the chunin two seats in front of him he whispered; Jidaiokure no Jutsu (Timeskip Jutsu) everything around him slowed down and peoples writing almost stopped completely - it looked like everyone was stretching through molasses. Naruto walked over to the chunin placing a hand on his head; and activating the second ring of his Aoimoku he focused his chakra into his fingers. Feeling the pull of chakra against the chunins head he whispered; Kokoro no Jutsu (Mind Reflection Jutsu) - instantly the chunins memories of the previous days flooded into Naruto's mind.

He walked back over to his seat; deactivating Jidaiokure and his eyes - he sorted through the memories till he found the chunins cheat sheet. It didn't take long because it was the only memory that had multiple copies of itself; Naruto evaluated that this was because he had studied the answers for the test. Writing down the answers he finished; flipping his paper over - looking up at the clock he noticed the time. _Damn twenty five more minutes - what now.._

Looking around he saw the various ways people came up with to peak at the other exams; Tenten had a mirror on the ceiling being tilted by ninja wire; Hinata and Neji had their byakugan activated look at the tests through peoples backs. Sasuke copying the chunin in front of him's hand movements with his sharingan. Akamaru was barking on Kiba's head reading others answers and barking them to him. Sakura and Shikamaru simply answering the questions flipping over their papers after only ten minutes; Naruto couldn't see the others but he had a feeling they would be fine.

Naruto decided to take a small nap wait out the rest of the test; Ibiki noticed but said nothing. _Don't even know why we bother testing him - we already know what the results are going to be._

After everyone finished the examiners collect all the tests; the scarred man starred over as them an imposing figure - "Now; the final question - we have one condition over this last question that may change your answer. If you pass this question you move on the next round of the Chunin Exams - if you fail however..." he paused- "you will forever be a genin and you will never be allowed to retake the chunin exams again." A few genin gasped outloud, others stared at Ibiki like was crazy, a few.. too few sat bored, Naruto and Shikamaru yawned at the same time.

"I will allow you the option to leave however, if you want you can leave the exam now failing this chunin exam but allowed to retake in the future. Anyone wishing to take this option may leave now, but if one member of a squad leaves the whole team fails."

He waited as people mulled over their options, a few teams got up and walked out the door a look of anger on their faces.

Finally when no one else seemed to want to leave Ibiki crossed his arms; "Anyone else?" he waited and nobody moved. "Fine, then I guess you all.. Pass!"

A lot of the genin glared at him; some pissed others confused - Naruto chuckled at their antics. Ibiki noticed this and pointed at him; "Alright kid you seemed to figure it out - explain it to the lesser minded."

Naruto sat up straight glaring at Ibiki but coughed and explained; "As a leader - or more importantly as shinobi you are expected to complete every mission you take to the best of your ability; if you are not prepared to die for that mission you are not ready for the rank chunin. The test was designed to first evaluate your shinobi skills to ascertain information in secret; collect that information, and apply it to your mission. The second part was to test your resolve - like I said if you are not prepared to put everything on the line even your life for your mission than your not ready to move up from genin."

He sat back crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Ibiki continued; "Corrrect - you all stay'd so your resolve is clear; and as for the first past of the exam we really don't care for your answers. It was more an evaluation of your skills to be passed along to the higher ranks of your village. Now.. the next- " he was cut off as the door they came in slammed open.

Anko Matirashi flew into view surprising the genin boys as they stared at her outfit and beautiful body - however their sexual thoughts were cut short as the glare she gave made a shiver go down their backs. "LISTEN UP GAKI, MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND 44 IN 15 MINUTES - IF YOUR NOT THERE BY THEN YOU AUTOMATICALLY FAIL!... MOVE!" she stormed out the door leaving Naruto and Ibiki to sweatdrop.

The genin sat stunned then as one panic towards the door; Naruto noticed the Gaara's team, a Iwagakure team, and a Kumagakure team all shushin out the room making him frown.

* * *

 _(Training Ground 44 - Forest of Death)_

Everyone stood before the main gate of Training Ground 44 - name given by the 44 Gates fencing in a circular forest; because of the unlucky number of gates it's moniker Forest of Death held truth to the name from the vast number of lives passed on within it's tall trees. In the middle of the forest a massive red buidling sitting on the single river running through the grounds gave the strategic end point of their next exam.

Naruto thought over the stories he had heard during his travels of the grounds; always curious to their truth - now he'd experience it's legend first hand. Looking around at the various teams a shiver of excitement went down his back.

Anko looked at him and smiled - after getting her ass kicked by the blond boy she held a respect towards him rather than anger or animosity. But as a proctor for the exams she couldn't show favoritism; so in the spirit of the exams she decided to tease him.

Said blonde boy saw the Kunai headed towards his cheek, grabbing the end he twirled it around his forefinger - putting his hand on his hip giving Anko a look of "try me". Anko flashed behind him determined to get a small cut on the boy, however she quickly found her target disappearing. Turning she saw him replacing her spot in front of the crowd; who all amused were watching the event.

Anko sighed and shushined back to her spot before the crowd - yearning for some of Naruto's blood, but dismissing the thought she pushed on to her duties. He walked back to his previous spot still twirling the Kunai, grinning at their little game.

"Alright listen up maggots! I need all of you to sign this waver before we get started - everyone take one and a pencil; sign your name at the bottom!" they all walked up repeating her instructions, some of them looked at her questioningly.

"It's so Konoha can't be blamed for your deaths" she explained grinning madly. Some of the genin shivered; "Oh yes there will be deaths - if there's one thing this Forest behind me is famous for it's delivering souls to the other side." Turning in the papers everyone grouped back up waiting for her instructions.

"Now I will be handing out one scroll to each team; there are two types of scrolls: the heaven scroll and the earth scroll." She held up the two different colored ones as she talk. "Your objective is to obtain both types of scrolls then make your way to the tower in the center of the forest within five days time. There are no rules on how you obtain your scrolls but be aware that you are being observed at all times. We will be sending reports back to your respective villages on what happens in here today; so things like betraying a teammate, or killing unnecessarily will be looked down upon."

She smiled; "Line up to retrieve your scroll and a piece of paper; on the paper will be a number for your respective gate - after getting your scroll go to the numbered gate and wait for your gate to open signaling the beginning of the exam. Good luck to you all."

The teams each sent a member to retrieve a scroll; Naruto being solo retrieved his scroll: a Heaven scroll - storing it into his back pouch, then started to walk to his numbered Gate 13.

Before he got far Hinata caught up to him giving the blond a kiss on the cheek; she smiled at him - "For good luck". Naruto grabbed her waist pulling the yelping girl in and gave her a long deep kiss - when they broke both their faces red. Kiba and Shino standing nearby not looking at them, but Kiba fuming madly. Finally Naruto released his hold on Hinata, and began walking to his gate without a word - Hinata doing the same.

At his Gate Naruto decided to sit down and meditate thinking over a strategy: _Alright there are 42 teams left since the first Exam - on the walk here I saw a Iwagakure team was on my left gate and Kirigakure team on my right; I can ambush one of those teams taking their scroll early but I need to fake not finding a scroll so I can watch over the rest of the Konoha teams. But, I can't be in multiple places at once - maybe if I force them all together in one area I can best watch over them. I could hiraishin to the shiki tags I have on them but that would give away to Iwagakure that I'm more powerful than I give on - being able to do a S-Rank Jutsu. No, I have no keep that secret for now - how about I send a clone to each group with a shiki tagged kunai; if the team runs into trouble I can hiraishin to the kunai and help them._

 _What do you think Kurama-sensei?_ Said fox just grumbled, but sat up interested having nothing else to do.

 **That's fine but I hope you were paying attention in the clearing earlier - those Otogakure-nin kept eyeing up the Uchiha brat. It seems Danzo isn't the only one interested in him; I would suggest staying near his team with your real body.**

Naruto nodded; he had noticed the Otogakure team staring at Sasuke but what had taken up Naruto's attention was their Jounin sensei standing off to the side. His chakra made Naruto uneasy and he could tell the woman's reserves were much larger than a normal Jounins.

Standing up - now with a plan; he flashed two handsigns making five shadow clones poof into existence. Quickly they sat down in a pentagon while Naruto weaved through complex handsigns slamming his right hand against the ground in the middle of them - black lettering appeared stretching out in perfect synchronicity within the pentagon to the shadow clones. At the same time the clones weaved similar signs; glowing as they did - until they sat still and the glow disappeared.

The real blonde wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as the clones stood up facing the gate with him. _Now I have five clones each with a tenth of my chakra; Kurama-sensei can you restore my chakra while I run. If that Iwagakure team decides to challenge me I wanna make quick work of them._

The fox only grunted in response; Naruto felt his strength restoring fast - just as he said; Thanks, a buzzer sounded near the opening gate and the Naruto's took off. Anyone watching him would only see a dart of yellow; the Jounin watching on security cameras from a huge room within the Red Tower lost sight of him immediately.

"Damn that kid can move - but why does it look like there more than one person running; I thought he was solo?" the Suna Jounin questioned looking at the three Konoha Jounin. Kakashi gave Asuma a look - "Uh probably just malfunction in the camera or something."

The man just shrugged and went back to the tv's with interest, Kakashi's shoulders relaxed.

The real Naruto immediately took to the tree's - feeling out with his sense's he recognized the last Uchiha's chakra signature; he took off in that direction. As he dived tree to tree he frowned, he had been expecting to be attacked by one of the Iwagakure teams from the start but they weren't even near him. Did the warning he give earlier not work, or did it work too well so now they avoided him like the plague?

He released the thought as he came upon a large centipede on a tree - _wow that things huge, guess the rumors were true._ He threw a kunai at it's head killing it immediately, continuing on he jumped great bounds across the tree's until he felt Sasuke's chakra signature move away from his beeline path. Adjusting he directed to the right more determined to make it to the team as soon as possible - he knew the most action would happen in the first few hours of the exam; so the sooner he got to the young genin the better.

The path he was taking again adjusted - this time heading back towards where they had original came; Naruto realized they were running around in a circle _SHIT their probably stuck in some genjutsu and don't realize it._

Putting chakra on his feet he pushed forward throwing his body across trees - his Aoimoku activating to allow time to slow while he moved at normal speed. Making his time to distance ratio even lower; finally he arrived at a clearing where the makeshift Team 7 stood facing against three Otagakure genin.

Naruto stood hidden in the treeline evaluating the scene; he watched as one of the genin with black hair and metal tubes in his arm raised said arm and channeled chakra into it. _Intersting, must be some form of Wind Jutsu focusing chakra into the pipes to amplify the range._

Instantly Kabuto and Sakura backed up giving distance between them and the Sound Village nin; meanwhile Sasuke just grinned diving forward to attack.

From the distance Naruto could see that Sasuke was feinting a direct attack, quickly diving to the side avoiding the Jutsu throwing a undercut punch to the black haired kid's chin. Sasuke's eyes went wide however as his body was blown to the side by an unseen attack - he landed far from the two groups; back snapping against a tree then to everyone but Naruto's surprise he poofed from existence.

 _Kage Bushin?_ the sound nin thought just as the real Sasuke appeared from the ground, giving a strong uppercut to the black haired boys head making him fly backwards landing hard - uninjured but pissed.

Naruto chuckled - _they don't need my help; Sasuke's playing with them._ Turning his attention away he stared at Kabuto waiting for the supposed 'genin' to make some sort of move but surprisingly he only stood back analyzing Sasuke's fight.

 _So you were sent to watch how Sasuke fairs against the Sound-nin; this must be a sort of test of his skills. But why? If they just wanted his sharingan they would just wait till he unlocks it then kill him stealing the eyes; or kidnap him to bed some kunoichi for loyal sharingan children. Yet he makes no move against Sasuke while his back is turned. It's almost as though they want Sasuke to become stronger; putting his skills against others as an evaluation. Is the Otagakure leader trying to recruit him? A foreign ninja? Or did someone pay Otagakure to do this._

None of his thoughts made sense as Naruto watched Kabuto's interest at the three on one battle between Sasuke and the Sound-nin. More so as the battle continued it seemed they were fairing better against Sasuke as though they had orders not kill him but just test his strength increasing the difficulty over time. Finally Sasuke was overwhelmed when they attacked at the same time one of them landing a hard punch to his stomach - throwing him back to his comrades.

Sitting up and spitting blood Sasuke seethed at them; Kabuto leaned down and started doing Mystic Palms Technique evaluating his injuries while Sakura fawned over him cheering Sasuke to kick their asses. The scene to Naruto looked eerily similar to that of a boxer at the end of a round going back to his corner to recuperate with his coachs.

The sound nin instead of taking advantage however gave Kabuto a look then jumped backwards and away from the group - leaving the area. Naruto made a clone to go follow them while he thought over their actions; _their leaving after knocking back Sasuke instead of taking advantage.. it's clear that they are evaluating him now, but again for who?_

His thoughts were answered as the familiar kage level chakra entered the clearing - he spotted the Otagakure Jounin from earlier jumping down from the opposite side. This time her outfit changed to a white coat overlapping a black under armour with a purple thread wrapping her body. Taking a look over her more visible body however he noticed a lack of what Naruto would identify as female characteristics. _Is that a dude?_

The Jounin chuckled at the group raising his hand; Kabuto stood up pulling Sasuke to his feet - then before anyone had time to react he punched Sakura in the face hard and she fell to the ground fast, knocked out before touching the earth. Sasuke surprised turned to his betraying teammate who immediately jabbed a senbon needle into his back piercing his vertebrae - the reaction was Sasuke's entire body freezing up. The connection between his brain and body severed.

Naruto instead of jumping down to stop their actions watched with interest; the opportunity to find out their purpose with Sasuke being too great - hoping they would say something in their false sense of security. At this moment Naruto was thinking like a Hokage rather than a shinobi; putting importance over the Village as a whole rather than the individual.

Kabuto sat Sasuke down on the ground his back still straight from the needle; and bowed to the unknown jounin - "Orochimaru-sama" he stepped away from Sasuke.

Meanwhile said Orochimaru paid him no mind sauntering over slowly to Sasuke; "Hm kukuku you interest me greatly Ssssasuke.. I have been watching you for some time now.. watching you develop your.. skillssssss".

The hidden blonde eye's went wide at the identification of the man; _that's the Snake Sannin? I have to warn Jiji - but I need to protect Sasuke from this guy -_ he spawned a shadow clone silently, sending it to report to Sarutobi of his students return.

Naruto turned back to the clearing deciding if he should kill the Snake Sannin himself - it would be no easy battle and they would most likely change the landscape but to eliminate such a threat to the Village outweigh the cons. However he knew that Orochimaru held years of experience against Naruto so he decided to wait for Jiji to show before challenging him.

Orochimaru leaned down and lifted the Uchiha's chin making him flinch in pain as the needle scaped against his spine - "Yes your anger towards Itachi has made you a strong shinobi - holding off three chunin ninja alone as a genin even without your sharingan" Sasuke's eyes went wide at the mention of his brother.

The Sannin noticed this; "hmm yessss I know your brother and his story.. murdering your clan for power.. I can see in your face you wish for his death. But how will you kill him hmm? Itachi was a ANBU before your age, a prodigy in the Uchiha Clan - a word that has fallen to lower standards today" Sasuke stayed silent knowing the truth to the words.

"I can see you do not possess his eyes - " he was cut off as Sasuke grinned and activated his Sharingan with two tomeo's in it.

"OH yessss how remarkable.. when?" the snake questioned, giving Kabuto a glance for not being privy to this information.

Sasuke looked at him proud; "In Wave, I killed Zabuza Momochi and his pet with these eyes" Naruto knew the boy was lieing, the report given by Kakashi Hatake was that the third member of Team 7 was being held down by Zabuza's comrade: Haku when Sasuke jumped in to save him; activating his sharingan in the heat of battle. Then Haku was defeated by Sasuke with his activated sharingan - Sakura even reported that Sasuke passed out after his skirmish from being badly damaged. Afterwords Zabuza was betrayed by his employer and died defeating the man and his army of thugs. Kakashi and his teams parted ways with Haku as non-enemies; during which Kakashi had to manually bond Sasuke to keep him from attacking Haku again.

"Gooood but.. I can tell you need power" Sasuke frowned; "power I can give you - power that can be easily obtained; come to me to learn about how to kill Itachi. For now.." Orochimaru's neck extended larger and longer, then he snapped towards Sasuke's neck biting him deeply.

Sasuke screamed in pain and Kabuto released his senbon - letting the boy fall to the floor withering while a black seal appeared on his neck. _Interesting I can sense Sage Jutsu being used in that seal - it's obviously a Kenjutsu used to increase chakra reserves and muscle density. I should get Sasuke out of here while I wait for Jiji-_

Just then he felt the familiar chakra signature of Sarutobi in the distance; Naruto activated his Aoimoku forming chakra into his feet he pushed off his hidden branch flying towards Orochimaru faster than the man could see - giving a full powered punch to the side of his face. The Sannin went flying into the ground; forming a crater against it as an explosion rocked the Earth.

 _(One Mile Away)_

The Sandaime Hokage jumped from branch to branch with a Naruto clone at his side; dressed in full battle outfit the old man was prepared for war - "Which direction are they?" he questioned to the clone.

Suddenly an explosion rippled across the earth; a cloud of dust peering overtop the trees a short distance from them - the clone simply pointed and they took off in the direction at a faster pace.

 _(In the Clearing)_

Naruto flashed to his tag on Sasuke; quickly picking him up by the collar as he did Kabuto attempted to slice his arm - but Naruto twisted his body giving a roundhouse kick to his jaw making the 'genin' fly up into the air. Appearing above him with Sasuke still held by his collar he delivered a backheel kick to Kabuto's stomach rocketing him to the ground. As he fell; Naruto flashed away - dropping Sasuke in the middle of another clearing far away screaming in pain. He saw a few konoha genin nearby; Team 8 and knew they would take care of him - he Hirashined back to the clearing repeating the process with Sakura until finally he flashed back to the battleground staring at the crater. Orochimaru picking himself out of the crater looked around for his attacker - spotting Naruto with his arms crossed staring at him.

"Hmm who is this?" Orochimaru stared at the boy evaluating him - "Ah your that Kyubi brat hmm? I can sense it within you - but then who is... ohhhh.. that blond hair I would recognize anywhere. Minato put the demon in his own son - a shame he had to die; I would of liked to deliver that soul to the shinigami myself" he coo'd at Naruto who frowned.

"Still jealous of my father?" Naruto chuckled riling the Sannin. "You're just like those Iwa-nin: can't seemed to get over the past - it's too bad you put your anger and loathing towards revenge rather than a better goal. It's what's held you back Orochimaru; using Sage Jutsu in it's simpliest form - I wonder.. did the Snakes not teach it to you? Is that why you use Sealing techniques - relying on Fuinjutsu to formulate chakra from Natural Elements?"

Orochimaru was boiling mad now; Naruto had hit the nail on the head talking about the one thing Orochimaru failed at. The snakes in all their deception and evil didn't trust their Summoning Contractor with teaching the arts of Sage Mode - the Nature manipulation techinque. It was Orochimaru's greatest hatred, having his ex-teammate learn the arts of Sage Mode before him. Instead he researched intensely other forms of Sage Jutsu; running across the Jugo Clan techniques and kidnapping one of their children he learned a lot through testing and experiments instead of conventional methods.

"Now you reach for another clan's power instead of developing your own; this is probably your revenge against the Uchiha. I could tell you left out the fact that you hate Itachi as much Sasuke does; he beat you didn't he? Itachi was too strong for you so now your attempting to find ways to gain his power - the Sharingan. This is sad; using others techniques and powers to furthur your own goals; how far you have fallen."

Now the Sannin wasn't even thinking; his mind was focused on one goal: kill the blonde before him. Just as he was about to strife forward a familiar chakra signature appeared behind him - "Ssssensei how nice of you to join us." He turned to face Sarutobi; his old teacher he had not seen since leaving the Village.

"Orochimaru" Sarutobi shook his head in disgust; "returned to the Village as her enemy - how sad this is. Your Will of Fire is weak- " Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh please old man - don't bother me with your drabble; I've long since cared for the Village and it's precious Will, you can rot Jiriaya's brain with that stupidity but not mine. No, I know how this Village will toss you to the side like trash after all the blood, sweat, and tears you put into it" Orochimaru spat with venom, staring directly at his old teacher. "After everything I did for you, you choose the Namikaze over me - your own student. Yes from that day I knew I was only your tool, another kink in the machine - a kunai at your disposal. You always valued Jiraiya and Tsunade over me; never trusting, never allowing me the same value. Are you surprised I betrayed the Village; did it really come as such a shock that I treated you the same way I was treated?"

Sarutobi just looked down with shame; Naruto realized he needed to resolve this battle himself - the old man was feeling regret and doubt at his ex-students words and Orochimaru was using it to his advantage.

Quickly Naruto flashed through handsigns; "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" he pulled water directly out of the air shooting the jutsu at Orochimaru; quickly he dived underground to avoid it. The Jutsu slammed into the ground, still doing slight damage to the Earth around Orochimaru but not enough. Coming out of the ground the Snake Sannin pierced venomous stare at Naruto then looked away. _I can't fight the brat and Sensei at the same time; as much as I hate it the Namikaze he's too powerful to ignore._

Orochimaru again stared to sink into the ground this time slowly; "Goodbye for now Sensei, Naruto: We will meet again soon" with that he disappeared into the Earth. Naruto tried to slam a chakra empowered fist into the Earth to shake the snake out but he could sense he was long gone. Turning to where Kabuto had been laying his body gone; his jacket that held the tag Naruto put on him earlier on the ground.

"Damn, I thought we had him" Naruto commented, but not really surprised. He had learn from others that Orochimaru had a knack for surviving the impossible - like a snake always slithering away.

"I'm sorry Naruto; he's right I didn't treat him the same - history seems to repeat itself and I do not learn from my mistakes" the old man sat down against a rock, the fight leaving him.

Naruto just stared at the Hokage not really knowing what to say, maybe if he understood what troubled him: "What do you mean history repeated itself?"

The Old Man sighed and looked at Naruto _If there's one person I can trust..._ "Seven years ago; just after you left the Village - there was a attempted coup d'état by the Uchiha Clan. Itachi Uchiha was in my trust ANBU at the time and reported the meetings between the senior Uchiha council and the Clan Head his father Fugaku to me - where they planned to overthrow myself and the Konoha Council."

He took a deep breath before continuing; "Under the advice of Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane I ordered Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha Clan before the coup could happen. It was a decision not made lightly, and I only agreed to it because Itachi explained it was the only response available. Attempted negotiations between the Konoha Council and the Uchiha Clan was all but nill - and action needed to be taken. The ending result was as you already know.."

"Itachi agreed that to tell the Village about the coup would only lead to indecision and hatred between our shinobi; so we classified the mission and placed Itachi under Rogue Ninja status. He has acted since the beginning for the betterment of Konoha and has always acted in her interests - his one request to me was to keep Sasuke safe. Even now he has reported to me the actions of the organization you stumbled across - the Akatsuki. He joined their ranks seven years ago and has been a spy within their trust ever since - your evaluation of them is spot on. They are under the leadership of a man named Pain. His actions for the past seven years were the recruitment and establishment of the Akatsuki - they have taken their time in recruiting the most powerful S-Class Rogue Ninja from all the Elemental Nations. Currently they are finishing their gain for money and resources - for what purpose even Itachi doesn't know."

Naruto's mind immediately went over this information a mile a minute; _I knew Itachi didn't betray the Leaf - it just didn't make sense and the reasoning was obviously a lie. But why didn't they attempt negotiations with the Uchiha harder.. surely there was better options than elimination of a entire clan. Even with the attitude for power the Uchiha seem to hold; Itachi was proof their are loyal shinobi within their ranks._

"Why did Itachi murder the entire Clan; surely there were Uchiha that did not wish for the coup" Sarutobi frowned, it was a gift and a curse Naruto's mind was sharper than his own.

"It was the decision we made; during the coup we didn't have the time or information to properly pick out targets to end the pushing party of the coup. Danzo especially pushed for the option to eliminate them all because of the problem we would later face if some Uchiha were left alive - plotting revenge against us. After exterminating the entire Clan we knew no Uchiha would be loyal to Konoha after such a betrayal - even Sasuke was a risk. But it was Itachi's one condition so I complied and have kept him safe weaving the lie that led his own savior to be hated by his brother."

"I see.. " Naruto lied, he couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount of strain such a action placed on both Itachi and Sarutobi's souls.

"So you are relating Orochimaru's downfall to your actions against the Uchiha Clan; the magnanimity and judgement you held against the two later leading to their betrayal." The old man just nodded his head, still looking down at his knees.

Naruto just shook his head; "Your an old fool." The Sandaime Hokage just looked up at him surprised - "Naruto realized how it's all my fault, I didn't trust them and pushed them away leading to their- " the boy held up a hand.

"They grabbed for power Jiji; they made that decision themselves - using you as a scapegoat when their actions were met with distrust and hatred. Orochimaru tortured innocent children, and the Uchiha were always grabbing for power long before you became Hokage. It was the straw that broke camels back that lead to Itachi's actions - even their own kin could see the disloyalty they held against Konoha" he just shook his head.

"Yet you try to blame yourself for delivering punishment for their actions - your too kind hearted for your own good Jiji. I'm sorry, but I would of done even worse. Itachi is right; if you betray your own comrades you deserve to die - I'm glad someone made you see reason. But you shouldn't hold this cloud over yourself as punishment."

Naruto walked over to the old man holding out a hand to help him up; taking it they stood up together. "Orochimaru will pay for his actions, Me and Jiraiya will take care of the Akatsuki and you will die knowing you made the right choices - I will make sure of it" he smiled brightly.

Sarutobi felt a sense of pride in his chest well up; "Your so much like your father Naruto it scares me; he said something similar when Orochimaru left the Village."

The boy just nodded; realizing where they were and that they were in the middle of the Exam area Sarutobi coughed. "Yes well you should probably continue with the Exams - I will inform the other village Shinobi that I was called in to dispose of a unregistered Ninja in the Exams- " Naruto laughed outloud startling him.

"Don't worry about it Jiji I deactivated the cameras in the tower before Sasuke was even attacked by the Sound-nin; nobody knows your here." The old man just chuckled; always amazed by Naruto's speed and genius mind. "Ah well then carry on - I'll just head back out; if you see Orochimaru again Naruto I have to ask you call for me again. This is a fight I don't want you going into alone - no matter how powerful you are."

The blond just nodded and the two disappeared without a sound; as Sarutobi returned to the Village he couldn't help but feel a fire started in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Naruto hirashin back to the clearing arriving to see Sasuke and Sakura against a tree the former no longer screaming. Hinata sat at Sasuke's side running Mystic Palm Technique over his newly acquired scar - off to the side Kiba and Shino stood on guard tracking for enemy-nin. He noticed Team Guy and Team 10 in the treeline watching over them; his clones had worked to get them all in the same place so they could team together.

Everyone yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the blond; "Stop doing that Naruto! Scared the shit out of me!" Kiba growled at him.

Naruto ignored him and walked over to Hinata kneeling down "How they doing hime?" he asked smoothly; Hinata blushed but didn't look away.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kiba screamed but the duo next to Sasuke continued to ignore him.

Team Guy and Team Ten jumped down from the tree's to stand next to Shino; curious to see what will happen.

"Sakura is fine, just passed out - she'll wake up in a bit. Sasuke's condition is stable for now, but I don't know enough about this Seal Mark on his neck to be able to evaluate it's purpose and how it counter it" she professionally debriefed, Naruto noticed this impressed. _Maybe Hinata should learn under Tsunade - when Baa-chan returns she'll owe me; I'll recommend Hinata to her then._

"I know: it's a Sage Technique; very old but very powerful. I can remove it but will take away about ninty percent of Sasuke chakra which if I do right now would kill him- "

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder; Kiba's anger finally reached it's breaking point where he was taking action.

"What makes you so special huh?! Go around taking peoples women, showing off skill nobody else has; your nothing a nobody from a dead clan!" Kiba screamed angrily - Shino stepped forward to calm him but Kiba just ignored him.

The blond sighed shaking his head; he was sick of his fellow genin looking down upon him. Even before the beginning of the exams he vowed to make the less minded realize it just wasn't their place to bully others or think themselves better because of their clan status rather than their own power.

He turned around standing up; his head reaching above Akamaru he looked down at the 5'4" Kiba who stared back up at him. "I'm standing up so you can see I have a clear head over you - if you really wanna fight me bring it, otherwise go watch the perimeter while I work." He knew this would provoke a reaction out of Kiba, so he mentally readied for an attack.

Kiba balled his fist and in a fit of rage went for a quick jab at Naruto's stomach - if he was a normal ninja Naruto would of doubled over not being able to dodge the close range attack. However Naruto just grabbed his hand stopping it in place, with a quick look at how close to Hinata he was Naruto shushin'd Kiba away from her - about twenty feet from everyone.

Then still holding onto Kiba's fist he gripped down on it breaking the knuckles easily; Kiba fell to his knees in pain yelping as Naruto released his hand disgusted.

Naruto stepped back focused entirely on Kiba; "I'm done with your Alpha attitude Inuzuka - I've met your mother at Council Meetings and I can tell she did not teach you this impulsive rage you seem so keen to rely on. She has told me a Inuzuka is supposed to be loyal, strong-willed, a protector of the weak yet I see you pick on the lesser genin of your graduating class and you easily go against me when you know I fight for Konoha. How ironic your ideals seem the opposite of your mothers; the woman your whole clan looks up to - and yet you spit the same nonsense as the Hyuga and Uchiha about Clan Superiority."

Kiba gasped surprised Naruto knew so much of his clan; "I'm honestly disappointed - I thought at first your attitude was just pure jealously; but I can see your acting rashly because you truly believe yourself better than others. I will not tolerate betrayal Inuzuka.." he looked over at the rest of the genin who all stared back in surprise. "I want all of you to know that, there is nobody who will stand between me and my fellow shinobi - but I stand with those who stand on their own feet not the coat-tails of others" he turned back to Kiba and crouched down low so only Kiba could hear.

"Oh and women are not yours to possess; they are their own people: dog - Hinata has made it clear to you time and time again she does want you. So back the fuck off."

Kiba now balled up around his hand had tears flowing down his face; not because of the pain but because he knew Naruto's words were true - he was acting rashly out of jealously. He loved his mother - the Clan Head and always tried to follow in her footsteps and yet here he was betraying a fellow comrade. He wanted to apologize for his crude actions but his pride kept him quiet and he just stayed down in pain as Akamaru whimpered next to him. Naruto now satisfied stepped back away from Kiba hearing a sharp sound to his left suddenly.

"NARUTO!" Hinata cried out; and Naruto turned away surprised to see Hinata being thrown harshly towards a tree. Nobody reacted - confusion freezing their bodies as Hinata's back snapped against the wood. A filthy chakra filled the air as Sasuke stood up his face contorted into a hard smile - black markings snaked against his shoulder and face as purple chakra flowed around him.

Shino backed away to Hinata; reaching down to help her and Naruto focused on the Uchiha his anger rising quickly. "YESSS this feels amazing! THIS is real power!" Sasuke cried out in lust.

He turned his attention to Naruto; "You will be a worthy test of my power" as he said this Sasuke dashed towards Naruto with blinding speed.

The blond just stood still his anger reaching an all time high; "Fucking Uchiha.." his eyes rotated quickly "TSUKUYOMI!" - as Sasuke reached him he suddenly blackout falling to the ground. Naruto grabbed his falling head and smashed it against the ground - his face meeting the dirt harshly officially making him unconscious. He lifted the head back up and flipped him over, quickly weaving through handseals he placed his glowing fingers on Sasuke's shoulder and the black markings slithered away back into the original marking finishing with a rotation into two black tomoe's.

Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, and Ino all stared at him while Hinata growned and Shino helped her to lay down. Naruto sat Sasuke up against a tree; as he did a voice screeched behind him making the boy cringe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!" the now awake Sakura screamed. She got up trying to run towards Naruto only to fall on her knees her legs being too weak to move - she sat up staring at him in anger.

Naruto just sighed; looking around he realized he had three injured comrades, and one knocked out combatant - and while his medical skills were decent due to his short training with Tsunade he didn't have to skill to heal all of them. Biting his thumb he weaved through handsigns slamming it against the ground; instantly small two toads appeared, one green the other brown - each one with a box with a red cross symbol on their backs.

"You summoned Naruto-sama?" the green toad questioned looking around. "Yes please help heal Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata from their injuries - leave the dark haired boy for now" he commanded pointing to each person. Both toads nodded and hopped to work - exasperating to the genin.

Naruto walked to the still stunned group staring at him in surprise; "Yo! Sorry things got a little hectic there - did my clones get you over here okay?" he asked rhetorically, knowing exactly how they got there when the clones popped their memories coming to him.

Neji was the first to talk; "Yes we took your clones advice and ambushed the resting Ame team; we have both scrolls."

Shikamaru shook his head; "Same here the Suna team didn't expect us and we got the jump - but we have two heaven scroll now" he stated pulling out his scroll.

Naruto flicked his hand outwards as suddenly two scrolls flashed towards Naruto's outstretched hand and he grabbed them: a clone appeared before him saluting then disappeared.

"Well your in luck because I have two Earth Scrolls; so even trade" he threw one to Shikamaru, who caught it pausing. Shrugging he threw a heaven scroll to Naruto; Ino immediately cried out: "Shika! How do you know its not a fake!"

Shikamaru just shrugged; "I don't, but Naruto had no reason to help us yet he sent a clone to do so - and he grouped us all together so after we got our scrolls we could easily go to the Tower without being ambushed. Nobody would be stupid enough to take on a large group like ours. Plus if Naruto really wanted out scroll he could easily take us on yet he isn't..."

The long haired blond just frowned but conceded the observation; Naruto just chuckled - "Shikaku was right about you Shikamaru." The Nara just looked at him but said nothing; having a feeling what his father told him would be.. troublsome.

"What about us?" Sakura called out to them, indicating herself and Sasuke.

Chouji commented before Naruto could answer; "Wait where's Kabuto?" he looked at Naruto. Not knowing how to explain the situation he resorted to shrugging his shoulders; he turned to Sakura giving her a look - she understood immediately and said nothing. Shikamaru and Neji noticed this exchange but decided to let it go.

"You have two scrolls already" he answered to her question; "Sasuke the Oto-nin's scroll during their fight - it's in his pouch." Sakura surprised reached in pulling out a heaven scroll, and then pulled out the scroll from her pouch a Earth scroll. Satified she smiled back, the toad healing Kiba left him and hopped over to Sakura and started on her knees and legs.

Naruto turned back to the group his voice serious; "After their healed we're heading out to the tower - I want to get out of the arena as soon as possible. Shino, Neji go scan the perimeter while we wait - Tenten set up some ninja wire so if someone comes by we will know. Lee when we leave your going to carry Sasuke, if you need to take off your weights I'll put them in my storage scroll."

They all nodded; and set about their tasks - Naruto sat down leaning his back against a tree closing his eyes; he'd used up a lot of chakra in the past two hours and was feeling the strain. Lee sat down next to him; he had been surprisingly quiet during the events which Naruto noticed was unusual of the loud, and boisterous genin.

"Everything alright Lee?" he questioned not opening his eyes. Lee paused - "I'm just surprised is all, when we ambushed the Rain Ninja earlier they were.. fierce and unyouthful. It took Neji closing all their chakra points before they gave in - even then they wanted to kill us. It's stunning to see such unyouthful acts from people our own age, then we come here and your own comrades are attacking you.. " he let the thought hang in the air.

The blonde took a deep breath, he had been expecting some of the green behind the ear Konoha genin to be unexpecting of the reality that was the shinobi world. He had almost pushed Sandaime Hokage to disqualify Team Guy and Team 8 from the exams; giving reason for incompetence. But he reliquished the fight knowing he wasn't qualified to make such a judgement call for people he barely knew - opting to help them instead.

The only Team he knew would get through without having major trouble was Team 10 and that was because their famous Ino-Shika-Cho Formation was implanted into them from the time they were children - trained and battle-hardened to work together. He also evaluated that Shikamaru would be able to devise tactical strategies to best evaluate a situation to better their chances; it was just a matter of survival for them.

"That's alright Lee, I've been in the shinobi world long enough not to be surprised by such things - but I hope you learn from what you've seen and take this experience with you. No matter what there will always be those in the world that will push others down to make themselves seem better; it's your job to rise above them." Naruto finished opening his eyes to see Lee thinking over his words.

They sat together like that for a while; Naruto resting while Lee thought finally his toads informed him everyone was healed by Sasuke and they were ready to go. Signalling everyone over they formed into a moving tactical squad of Shino and Kiba on the left in right for tracking; Hinata in front scanning with her Byakugan, Neji bringing up the rear: and Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru in the middle with Lee carrying Sasuke on his back behind them.

The group weaved through spotted teams making their way to the tower, only stopping for short breaks; after seven hours they arrived at the front entrance everyone but Naruto and Lee weezing and tired.

Each team stepped forward turning in their scrolls to the Entrance Examiner - "Congratulations: You have passed the Second Exam - and Welcome to the Red Tower - The First Floor holds a sparring area, mess hall, and showers; the second, third, and fourth floors are the sleeping quarters and the fifth floor is restricted. Here are your room keys, please rest up while we wait for the rest of the contestants finish up the Second Exam."

They all nodded bone tired taking their respective keys and making their way to their rooms - Lee dropped Sasuke off in the Team 7 Room but before Sakura could get any ideas Naruto placed a seal barrier around his bed restricting anyone access in or out of it.

"What the hell!" Sakura screeched; Naruto just shook his head at her. "Kabuto is still alive - I don't want to risk him getting at Sasuke while he's passed out just come get me when he wakes up and I'll release it." he half-lied, he knew Kabuto and Orochimaru's job was done. They had given Sasuke a taste of power and implanted the idea of him coming to them. So, they wouldn't be returning for him anytime soon.

Sakura relented; knowing she had no chance against Kabuto if he showed up - Naruto walked to his room and laid down passing out on his bed; his dreams reflecting the omnipresent sense of dread surrounding the exams.

* * *

(A/N) REVIEW! Please! Let me know what you guys like, what you guys hate, what needs tweaks and changes, etc.


	6. 6 - The Chunin Exams Pt 2

**Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Pt. 2 - Before the Finals**

"Due to a large amount of passing contestants - we will be holding a preliminary exams right now to narrow down the final contestants for our displayed Final Exam- " a groan was heard throughout the ranked genin all standing in lines side-by-side.

The surviving teams stood in a large spar room complete with viewing stands, a medical watchpoint, and the handsign for ram statued in the front signifying Shinobi power. Naruto rather than listen to his speech was thinking over the past couple of days; even as the first fight was selected on a rotating name board and everyone filed away to the stands he still hadn't snapped out of his thoughts.

Kakashi noticed this walking over to they boy who leaned against the bar; staring down at the fighting genin - but clearly not watching.

"Everything alright Naruto?" he whispered too low for anyone to hear.

The blond finished his thoughts displeased with his evaluations - he looked over at the silver haired jounin; the look on his face clear as day he leaned upwards. "No its not... I can't waste time here - Orochimaru is out there planning against Konoha in some way.. yet, I'm here wasting time with these stupid Exams instead of planning with ANBU and Shikaku on how to stop it" his hand directed at the slow fight happening in the sparing area.

They watchd the Suna-nin throw a shuriken at a Kiri-nin who uses a weak lighting move to dodge; going for a side uppercut against the Suna-nin who couldn't dodge got knocked to the ground.

To most people the fight would be interesting and spectacular but to shinobi at Kakashi and Naruto's level it was like two kids fightings in a alley.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder; "Your job right now, while may be boring and not so glamorous; is to show off to these Villages - making them see that attacking Konoha would be a mistake with you around. This IS helping the Village and making it safer.. even if you can't see that" Naruto just looked down still broading.

"Besides; do you think this is the first War we've been in? The Village Hidden in the Leaves is always prepared for this type of conflict.. it's something unfortunately we are VERY good at."

Naruto's face changed at this - remembering his conversation with Hiashi: " _Was it different during wartime, is this Village more effective during war rather than during peace?" Hiashi paused - "Well, to be honest the shinobi and the civilians are most accustom to war - we become... restless during peace, like a dragon who can sleep but would rather be flying."_

Shaking his head away from the thoughts he lifted off the handrail - looking at Kakashi in the eyes. "I'm sorry.. I can't waste my time here - if war is coming I need to prepare; I'll leave a blood clone in my place but the real me is going to be outside the Village - practicing for..." he let his voice trail off the obvious tension in it.

The ex-ANBU Captain knew the look; he had seen it before in powerful men - more powerful than himself when they were determined to fight for others, to die for others.

"Of course, I'll inform the Sandaime: if you need help from anyone please ask" he eye-smiled, Naruto nodded and flashed away from the room. Kakashi doing a quick move had a clone appear; henging it into the blond - faking a continuation of conversation picked up by none. Then about a minute later; another clone appeared flashing to Kakashi's and killing it disappearing with a poof.

This was noticed by the few Jounin standing around not really paying attention to the fight - a Sungakure-nin walked over. "What's going on over here?"

Kakashi turned to him "Oh just showing this genin what a Kage Bushin is; he was interested in learning it after seeing someone do one in the Forest" lieing smoothly Kakashi watched for the Suna-nin to read the lie.

Instead the guy just turned away shrugging; Kakashi sighed and nodded to the Naruto clone who faked practicing the handsigns for a Kage Bushin but nodded back.

Kakashi disappeared to go inform the old man - who reacted differently than he had expected - "Good, I was wondering when he was gonna stop wasting time here."

Taken aback he gave the Hokage a one-eyed questioning stare; "This Exam was not just a test to show off Naruto, but to examine Naruto himself - while we can attest to his strength in shinobi arts I have yet to see his emotional evaluation of battle and situations. When he finally gave up on trying to protect everyone that's when I would know he would be ready to take up the Hokage position."

"I don't understand what you mean.. Give up on protecting everyone? Isn't that the job of a Hokage?" Kakashi questioned, not knowing how these words could be coming out of the same man who taught everyone to never abandon their comrades.

"Kakashi.. while ANBU are taught to always succeed in their mission even if every team member has to be sacrificed, the general shinobi are taught the opposite - save your comrades; never abandon your friends even if it puts the mission at risk. These two ideas are the two sides of a shinobi force; as Hokage you must be a equilibrium of both - to float above the justifications of your comrades deaths and command your Village. No Hidden Village has a 100% success-rate for missions; nobody even comes close - which means that friends and comrades will die. I want... no **need** \- Naruto to understand his job is not to save every shinobi from death; but to command his comrades to the best of his ability even if he's sending his friends to their death."

Kakashi nodded but still looked confused; "I understand that but what did you mean by you were waiting for him to give up saving his comrades?"

"Since the start of the Exams he's been looking out for all the Konoha genin - helping them cheat, sending clones to assist and provide advice; he's stayed above the Examiners in keeping the help hidden but he let slip his tactic earlier today to me. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this if Naruto was a normal genin - but he's not.. I need him to understand he will not be able to protect them always and forever. Some of the shinobi need to learn the hard way how tough it is out there, something Naruto already knows and is unconciously trying to avoid his comrades learning."

They both looked back over to the fight happening below; Sakura and Ino finally punched each other to the ground in pathetic exhaustion and the proctor called the match a knockout tie.

Sarutobi sighed; "He's too kind for his own good - but I'm glad he's left to go practice; I'm going to send Shikaku to retrieve him in a few hours so we can council a war meeting."

The ex-ANBU Captain nodded - flashing away back to the stands to continue watching over the matchs.

* * *

 _(Five Hours Later - A Large Clearing Miles from Konoha)_

Naruto fell back his chest heaving up and down - in front of him what used to be a large clearing of Forest burned to the ground. Successfully combining multiple A-Rank Jutsu using his clones he destroyed what was his test of an 'invading army' to nothing but ashe.

His eyes returning to his normal blue he chuckled; it was the first time in a long time he had gone all out in his training putting his massive chakra reserves to low. A feat only done once before against a certain Jinchuriki - his exhausted rest didn't last long as he heard someone whistle appreciatively coming into view.

Shikaku appeared at the corner of his eye as Naruto turned his head still laying on the ground; "Can't say I'm surprised - when you said you were holding back you weren't boasting.. " the scar faced man chuckled sitting down next to Naruto.

He didn't respond just closing his eyes letting the breeze flow over his sweating body - the day was starting to fall into night with the sun lowering to the West.

"Your clone won it's match - some Iwagakure kid; you used a lightning jutsu and he couldn't counter. But I'm guessing when your clone dispersed you already learned that.." Shikaku looked at him and Naruto nodded his head a little.

Shikaku looked back at the clearing surveying the damage; "So.. Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water... and I'm assuming you can use Earth - that's all Five Elementals" Naruto said nothing.

"All proficient to a insane degree of A-Ranked Nature Jutsu.. but Jiraiya told me your Fire Manipulation is your go to favorite - I've seen your Fire Release, it equals that of Madara Uchiha's" Naruto continued to stay silent not liking where the conversation was going.

"Yet you supposedly only trained under Jiraiya who only holds three of five Elemental Manipulations and is only proficient in two of them. Of course you said that you learned all across the Elemental Nations but yet we only know of one of your other trainers - one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman."

Naruto sat up now taking a deep breath; "Yeah so?" - he wasn't being rude, just wanted Shikaku to get to his point.

"So, I'm just wondering why they call you the Dragon Sage - I get the whole Fire Manipulation being like a dragon, but I have yet to see why this rumor'd name made its way across the Elemental Nations and nobody fully knows your face to the name" Naruto again said nothing.

The Nara sighed - he was smart enough to know Naruto was going to get pissy in this conversation. "You have to trust someone else Naruto - Jiraiya is away collecting information about the Akatsuki, the War Rumors, Orochimaru's plans, etc. and you need someone here who you can properly strategize with." He looked at the blonde now; boy and man sitting in the destroyed clearing.

"If that person isn't me then fine: pick someone who you can trust and talk with them - someone who can help you with these decisions because no matter how smart and powerful you are you can't do everything by yourself. When we go to War you aren't going to be alone, standing against the world - Konoha is going to be standing beside you. That means me, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Ibiki, Inochi- "

"Okay I get it!" Naruto snapped his anger finally making him talk. "I get it! It's just hard okay - don't think I don't understand what must be done; I know what War looks like. But in the past it wasn't people I knew, people I grew up with, people I ate and sat around and played in the park with. This.. is much harder" tears now flowed down his face.

The Nara smiled; "Yes, in the past it was just you and Jiraiya - you never had to worry about someone getting hurt because you didn't have to hold back with him, I get that. Hokage-sama see's it too, your holding your true self back because your afraid of what the others might think, and you don't want to hurt them. But just because we can get hurt doesn't make us weak; in fact I think it makes us stronger."

Naruto looked up at him now - "It makes us stronger because we do it together - the power of one person can be great; but the power of a Village full of loved ones, family, friends.. can exceed that power. That is the Will of Fire Hashirama Senju envisioned - the power of a Village; a unified unbreakable alliance between families that transcends Clans or Singular goals. I've seen how you push against the Clan Superiority battling against it every chance you get; do not think Sarutobi and I don't see the Will of Fire you carry. Do you think just anyone returns to the Village and is given the Hokage position because their strong?" Shikaku finished chuckling, Naruto chuckled with him wiping his face. They paused for a moment, leaning back staring into the sky - Naruto's breathing slowed.

Shikaku leaned back staring at the clouds taking a deep sigh; "My son beat me in Shogi the other day".

The blond just looked at him confused; "He hasn't beaten me in Shogi in a long time; not because he's not smart enough - no my son has always been much smarter than me. But he knew if he beat me that would mean I would recommend him to be a strategist in the higher command - so he let me win everytime."

"I've known this for a while now but let it be because I knew if he wasn't ready for the responsibility then forcing him wouldn't help. It's a sort of thing you have to come to on your own, at your own pace" he paused. "He beat me the other day because it was his way of letting me know it was time he shape up; take his place - my place in the military."

"My Generation is almost done Naruto - we should of all died a long time ago in the last war; but men like your father, the second hokage, and others sacrificied themselves so we could raise ours sons and daughters. We can all feel that time is coming for us to do the same..-" he raised a hand up as Naruto went to protest.

"I have already talked this over with the Clan Heads; we've always been prepared to put our lives on the line for the Village but we discussed that this next war we would do everything possible to prevent our sons and daughters from being brought down along with it.."

"So.. I want you to talk with Shikamaru - he's the best tactical mind in the Village, he knows how to use manipulation, and strategy better than anyone, and he would follow you - a Namikaze who doesn't bow down to the Clan Superiorty; any day. "

The boy sat for a few moments mauling over his words; "I'll do that - I'll talk to Shikamaru later tonight about everything and we'll come up with what needs to be done.."

Shikaku could only nod while they both sat there; the darkness decending slowly around them as the sun fell to the West - they both felt the precipis that the sun signified to the growing danger.

After a few minutes the battle scarred man sighed; "Well we have to go; there's a War Meeting starting soon and the Hokage asked me to come get you. Shikamaru is going to be there too - right now you and I should just focus on not letting Danzo or Hamura take advantage of the upcoming fight for their own benefit."

"Speak of which - do you think it's weird that Danzo hasn't tried anything against me since coming back from the Village? Is it because he likes my attitude, or just simply is too afraid?" Naruto questioned.

Shikaku just sighed looking up at the sky - "We interrogated that spy you caught sent to go after Sasuke - he finally cracked after many hours of interrogation. The big information was that Danzo is mobilizing his little faction to pack up all his personal items, experiments, etc. so either he's being cautious in-case we lose this war; or he's going to leave the Village with his faction. The attack on Sasuke was his last item on the agenda, getting a sharigan before he goes.. I think either way we'll be glad he's gone, as to why he hasn't attacked you.. well..." he indicated the clearing in front of them.

"By the way, what do you plan to do about the Uchiha? He has the curse mark now - can you remove it? Hopefully he doesn't think it's actually beneficial to himself, he's not going to be satisfied with staying in the Village now that he knows there's more power to be found outside it.."

Naruto sighed; "I can remove the Curse Mark, but it's gonna be very painful because essentially I'm removing chakra directly from his body - which is not a pleasant process; so hopefully nobody notices when I knock him out and do it myself - and if he leaves the Village to get stronger.. so be it. He's been a nuisance ever since I got here, constantly overestimating his abilities; fighting with people outside his skill level - maybe the real world will help him realize to kill Itachi he has to grow up."

"Maybe.. I assume you already know the full story behind Itachi?" Naruto stared at him surprised, but then chuckled - of course he would figure that secret out.

The boy nodded then stood up helping Shikaku up with him - "When the right time comes I'll let Itachi come back home, council or civilians be damned; but for right now.. I have other things to worry about." They both stared out into the clearing for a moment before dashing into the trees taking off back to Konoha.

* * *

 _(Three Hours Later - Konoha Council Room)_

Naruto sat back his head resting against the wall; around him people argued over the information packets laid before them - to his right Ibiki sat his arms folded as Takashi (ANBU Special Investigation Commander) yelled at Koharu about the appropriate resources needed to setup scouting perimeters. To his left Shikamaru sat his arms behind his head leaned back staring at the blank ceiling; the two had sat like this for the last three hours listening to the drawn-out round table discussions.

They listened intently on the plans and discussions for a bit but both got bored about twenty minutes in due to the lack of new information; it was actually disappointing that what was considered the most powerful of the Hidden Villages was lacking in proper information. Even with Jiraiya's spy network it seemed as though all sources were not gaining in fruition - whatever this plan was that Orochimaru and Suna or separately had concocted was on a very tight lid.

"I don't care if it costs more money - if you want me to properly checkpoint all the inpoint places a invading army will come from I need the proper funds! If I take away from your dining money then so it will be Koharu!" Takashi fumed, this made Ibiki chuckle while Koharu and Homaru looked aghast.

"Such disgraceful language, accusing your elders of taking away from the military funds for our own benefit; this is an outrage I can't believe you would say such traitorous words!" she screamed back, face turning red from rage or embarrasment they didn't know.

"Oh as if this is the first time! We see you- " The fed up ANBU Commander was cut off, Sarutobi stood up having enough of the pointless back and forth: "ENOUGH!"

Takashi sat back down; "In case you two didn't notice we are trying to propose a plan for the future WAR; not talk about insignificant pointless claims of irresponsible funds transferring" Sarutobi fumed his face cracking in a hard glare.

Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled gaining the attention from the old man; "Oh you two think this is so funny; I have you here to actually attribute to the conversation and yet we have argued pointlessly for a couple hours while you haven't even said a word..." he glared at them.

The two gave a look before leaning forward - "Well if were going to get serious.. we talked briefly and we know the who, when and wheres of the invasion.." Shikamaru responded - all the adults paid attention in interest.

"The main force invading country is Sunagakure.. " a small gasp was heard, but silence reigned.

The Hokage questioned this; "But we haven't propagated an attack, we haven't antagonize them.. why risk- "

"Because they are losing funds and are getting desperate: in the last few months all high ranking, high paying missions have been coming to Konohagakure, not on purpose it just simply has worked out that way. The one thing that keeps Sunagakure afloat in a barren wasteland that contains very few exports, and imports all their necessary goods - is high paying missions. They take these jobs that are dirty, but in valuable need because it supports the baseline of their Village - in exchange they are in good favour of the Wind Daiymo and Fire Daiymo who have a unspoken agreement to back and forth trade."

"So, when their missions started to leak to us due to our influx in economy thanks to Naruto, and the Kirigakure secret trading - they have slowly gone into collapse. This is a breaking point for the Village; with the rumor that their Kazekage has been killed - most likely some entity has taken over the high rankings of the Village and has used their desperation to have the Council turned forward to invasion of the Village running them dry. In this they are most likely looking for a hard, direct strike against us - we believe there are two others Villages are in alliance in this invasion and are looking to completely cripple if not destroy Konoha."

A silence fell throughout the room at the evaluation; nobody had thought about how their economic increase had lead to another Village's economic decrease - balancing out the power like the weight on a scale.

"Who do you two believe is the other two Villages working with Sunagakure in this.. invasion" Asuma questioned at the corner of the long table.

"Otagakure and Iwagakure" Naruto answered for him - a murmur fell through the room, each discussing over the value both Villages would have in attacking.

"It's very possible that my return to the Village has inspired Iwagakure to act with this invasion but I believe they are a limiting factor - maybe sending 10 to 15% of their overall military strength. The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki knows that I killed.. one of there more aspiring shinobi many years ago and is afraid to directly face me head on." One of the Jounin went to ask who he killed but Naruto shook his head - "I have to keep some secrets, just take my word at face value that he will not be joining this Invasion in full force - I taught him a lesson he'll never forget."

"However, in a Battle against Three Invading Armies - any help they send will be more of a chance of our loss. Otagakure is the last Village we believe is part of this operation because of the rumors floating around that Orochimaru has direct ties in this invasion and has very direct ties to the Hidden Sound Village as a whole. We have confirmed reports from ANBU that he has placed the modified Kinjutsu Sage Tag on multiple Sound Ninja - they will most likely be commanding officers of the Sound, and as such the invasion."

"I would not be surprised to see more random 'civilians' from the Hidden Sound appear in the Village over the next few days - which brings me to my second point: when. As your all aware the Chunin Exams are wrapping to a close and the Final Exam for the last eight remaining contestants is to be held in one month time. During this final show - all the Kage's, Village Council, High Ranked Shinobi,.. everyone will be in attendance. With security being used mainly for the Exam; the other Villages see this is a opportunity for our weakened defenses around the Village. It's the perfect time for an invading army to make way against our borders quickly and without much resistance then take the Village in a single swoop."

Silence again fell, the Sandaime looked over at Jinuzi Kora his ANBU Commander; "Does this fall in line with little information we have been able to gather?"

Kora nodded - "It makes sense, I haven't calculated the idea our only ally was looking to make a power move against us - if they needed help you would think they would look to negotiate trade deals instead of this aggresive move.. but then again as Naruto said the rumor is their Kazekage has been killed and someone else holds his position."

"With these three Villages; what are their military strength? Let's assume Naruto, and Shikamaru are correct that Iwagakure sends 15% of their strength; what are we looking at?"

Shikaku pulled out a few papers - "Roughly Five Thousand Troops from Sunagakure, Two Thousand from Otagakure, and One Thousand from Iwagakure - Eight Thousand total troops, with the military materials to support such movements. If these numbers are correct we would expect them at our border two days before the Final Exam - giving us three weeks to plan."

While the Hokage thought this over; Naruto took stead - "I believe the best strategy is to pull back all non-essential missions, then slowly pull back border patrols until four days before the Final Exam. This way we are at full power when they arrive, there's no point patroling for something we already know is coming and risk loss of life."

They all nodded agreeing - "It seems hopeless though; even at full strength we have maybe six thousand troops that can safely return - we are heavily outnumbered" Homura stated.

Everyone seemed to maul at this but Naruto quickly quenched the thought; "Yes we may be at a loss in numbers, but Konohagakure is known for quality not quantity - we have some of the best shinobi across all the Elemental Nations, if not _the_ best. It is where things like numbers start to fall by the wayside - I'm even surprised that Iwagakure would even spend troops to attack us after what my father did in the Third War. But alas hatred can cloud over prevailing thoughts, my fear however is not in the numbers but in the Kage's" he looked over at Hiruzen.

"My fear is in battling the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and whoever the Kazekage is.. If the Raikage were to take advantage of the situation to his own benefit this would be troubling - how does council feel about reaching out for help from the Raikage?"

Ibiki surprisingly spoke up; "He is a stoic man that is dedicated to a code of honor, I believe it is in our current interest that we not inform him before hand; instead let him make a battlefield decision - shall he be told before the invasion he will inform his council and will have no choice but to align with the winning side."

'However he may choose to help us in battle; such a stoic man would be privy to the side with the more honorable code - such as us. We can guess his intentions all day; or we can ask the man ourselves a day before the Exam, giving him enough time for the heads up, but not enough time to mobolize an army against us." Shikaku interjected, making Ibiki frown.

Hiruzen took the words and ran with it - "This is the most logical choice - I will sit down with the Raikage myself before the Invasion."

"Now, I believe we need to talk about battle strategy for such a large scale attack - luck would have it, we have a home-field advantage."

The War Council spent many hours into the night detailing out the various strategies they would use for gorilla tactics throughout the Village; but when it came down to it - the win or lose of the battle was based on the individual battles rather than tactics.

When they finally adjorned Shikaku saw his son leaving with Naruto, smiling he headed home for a good night sleep.

* * *

 _(Namikaze Residence - Next Morning)_

The door opened letting the chilled air waft inward; Hinata Hyuga stepped into the foyer shutting the door behind her - taking off her shoes, she noticed two sets of shoes and jackets at the door.

She stepped into the living room confused, the warm glow of the rising morning sun shined down on a messy living room; strewn about - mountains of snacks, scrolls, documents, and pencils covered the wood flooring. The first thing that she noticed were the two boys passed out on the couches, covered only by their sweatshirts and small couch blankets - snoring loudly. Giggling at the scene she stepped around the mess sighing at the antics of which the boys had their private war conference.

In between Shikamaru and Naruto a shogi game, and three empty saki bottles sat on the coffee table - a match had been stopped halfway through by some obvious scuffle, indicated by the pieces missing from the board found throughout the room.

Hinata walked up to Naruto; shaking his shoulder lightly to wake him up - being the heavy sleep he is, Naruto didn't even budge at the feeling opting to roll his back to her. She opted for a different tactic: tickingling his exposed belly, getting over the feel of his abs she noticed the immediate effect this had on him. He started pushing away, then rolled onto his stomach, before finally laughing and waking up - looking around at the attacker.

Noticing it was his girlfriend he grabbed at her; pulling her into the couch with him - they both laughed and giggled at this. Shikamaru coughed making them back off - "Good Morning", the Nara yawned loudly sitting up. "What's for breakfast?" he groaned holding his pounding head. Naruto chuckled; knowing he had a heavy hangover - lucky for the Jinchuriki the Kyubi's chakra repelled the effects of Alcohol; never allowing him to get drunk. Hinata got up off the couch blushing and went over to the kitchen, her boyfriend following close behind.

Fifteen minutes later they all sat at the kitchen island eating some cereal and waffles - "So how was the War Meeting last night? I'm assuming you guys got drunk after the meeting and not before" Hinata prodded grinning.

Shikamaru and Naruto gave each other glancing looks over their food; but Naruto's face faked a smile. "Yeah we got pretty into a shogi game, and the bottles were just lying around not being used so.. yeah anyways - what did you do last night, your team just go rest up after the preliminaries?" Kiba and Shino had failed in their matchups in the preliminaries, but weren't badly injured - Naruto remembered from his clone.

"Yeah Kiba went home to rest, and Shino went to the hospital to checkup on Lee.. apparently he's going back into surgery today, most likely the last one" Hinata looked away sadly.

Naruto said nothing, thinking over the Gaara vs Lee matchup his clone observed; in brutal honesty he was glad that the bushy browed boy had some sense knocked into him about trying to compete in a harsh ninja world with only Taijutsu skills and thinking that anything is possible attitude. It was great to have a positive attitude especially in the brutal work life ninja were accustom to, but there was a boundary you toe'd between naive and complacency.

"You should probably stop by and bring him some flowers, or a book to read - I'm sure he will come out of surgery just fine" he said putting a reassuring hand on her arm. Having never comforted a person before he felt out of place, having spent some many years with the tough love Toad Sage, comforting emotions were never really his strong suit.

"Yeah I'll do that, so what are you two going to get up to today?" Hinata innocently questioned, but the looks she saw from the two boys gave a entirely different story as to why they got drunk last night.

"Well uh we'll probably stop by the Hokage office, maybe run a couple errands - but me and Shikamaru have a mission at the moment for planning/training of the Chunin Exam.." Naruto didn't look Hinata in the eye.

She knew he was lieing but didn't push, knowing it was for the better she be out of the loop as to what was currently happening. "Alright, imma go talk to Kurenai-sensei about training me for my match; this Iwagakure guy seems like he's gonna be a hard matchup and I need all the help I can get... maybe you could give me some private lessons Naruto?"

"Oh sure whatever you want hime" he responded but in his mind Naruto was panicking. _Shit I forgot that Hinata passed her matchup against Neji -_ Hinata got up to leave, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

As the front door closed Shikamaru sighed; "You forgot she won her much huh?" he only shook his head. Shikamaru sighed; "Hinata's a shinobi now - a strong one at that, she beat what was considered the 'Hyuga Prodigy' in a one on one match, she'll be fine when the invasion happens."

Naruto made a silent promise that he would train Hinata to the best of his ability before the finals - but for now.. "Speaking of the Invasion... what do you think about a preemptive attack? Hit Otagakure hard silently before the finals, destroy their supply lines, bridges, etc. causing them to think twice before going along with the alliance. We can't touch Iwagakure, and Sunagakure because they would most likely find out instantly who did it and why.. but Otagakure doesn't have the resources to investigate - or the ability to do patrols outside their borders."

Shikamaru shrugged; "I thought about it but the problem is to what end would that do anything? Even if we do that it won't be effective for the whole month - we would need to do is a big hit on their armies.. destroy multiple battalions at once, which we can't do because it would give away our element of surprise; and make it look like we are the antagonizes of the war instead of them."

Naruto's face took a darker look, and Shikamaru had a chill go up his back; "I could always kill them all, leave no survivors.." - Shikamaru really didn't know what to say the previously go-happy boy now talking about slaughtering thousands like they were planning what to eat for lunch.

Last night the real reason they drank so much was because Naruto had finally told Shikamaru about all his abilities; and the history of how he learned them - pretty much all his travels for the past seven years. Halfway through Naruto grabbed the liquid courage to keep both their emotions under check; at the end of it Shikamaru was surprised - but somehow not afraid, more intrigued. And it felt good to the blond to share his story with someone else; even Shikaku didn't know his abilities to their full extent only guessing some of the essential makeup. Shikamaru had spent most of the night asking Naruto questions of strategies he hadn't even thought of over a Shogi game. The whole time Naruto smiled; knowing Shikaku was right - giving someone else the knowledge of his history helped to relieve some of the burdens he had been carrying since coming back to the Village.

However Shikamaru's mind was in a much different world, he was hiding back the panic on his concious knowing what the monster across from him was capable of - so when Naruto threatened to kill thousands of shinobi; he knew he wasn't boasting.

"No.. that would set a bad precedent for other Villages; you have to remember that there are other S-Ranked nuke-nin out there that could potentially wipe out Villages, and you doing it would make it seem okay for them to." Shikamaru responded; knowing his words held the lives of many shinobi in the balance. Even with the fact he knew they intended to invade his Village - he couldn't send Naruto out to slaughter them before they acted.

"Yeah.. I just keep thinking about Hinata, Tenten, Choji.. everyone that may die in the war.. and I just want to go out there and challenge them myself - let me be the sacrifice" Naruto glanced at the door, Hinata had exited from just a few moments ago.

Shikamaru sighed; "We can't protect everyone Naruto - some people may die but we'll do everything we can to prepare: come up with the best strategies, and train everyone stronger so when the time comes everyone is ready. But that does not mean you-" Naruto gave him a sharp look which Shikamaru grinned. "I know you want to help them but there are other people that can teach them during the next month, people who know what their skills are, what their capable of, and how best to prepare their teams for the future. What I need you to do is train; we're going up against strong odds in the invasion and your the only hidden power we have against Sunagakure - luckily they know absolutely nothing about you-"

Naruto looked down in shame; "Actually I told the Suna jinchuriki I'm the Kyubi no Yoko's container."

This made the Nara laugh surprising the blonde; "I wouldn't worry about that, if anything they would of found out from our civilians leaking it out to hopefully let them kill you."

Of course it was an odd thought to laugh at, but this didn't stop the Namikaze from chuckling - they fell silent finishing their breakfast and putting it away. Naruto poured himself some coffee and leaned against the counter; Shikamaru put his jacket and gloves back on.

"What do we do then? Is there any allies we can count on, anyone we can trust - this is a ninja Village for Kami sake we have to have some friends" Naruto looked out the window at the street where people were happily walking by, content with their lives.

"We have burned some bridges - but what few allies we do have won't aide us in a suicide mission. Kirigakure due to your.. influence with them, would be the most inclined but I don't believe we can expect any help from them - their still recovering from their civil war and don't have the manpower to offer support.

And after Whirlpool Country fell, the Sandaime Hokage hasn't reached out to any of the smaller nations to establish a new relationship - the loss of so many Uzumaki blood by traitorous smaller villages has tainted the relationship between Konoha and our border nations. In fact, I'm surprised war hasn't come sooner since the last Great Shinobi War - I'm guessing that the idea we hold the Kyubi no Yoko has kept other nations at bay; but when Orochimaru came knocking they all banded together for this invasion.."

Naruto sipped again; setting his coffee down - "Has anyone been to Whirlpool Country since it's been destroyed? I'm assuming they searched the grounds after it was razed but did anyone check again since?" he was interested in the prospect of finding out more about his family history - maybe finding out who his grandparents were.

"Well I remember a squad of ANBU were sent out a few years ago after a rumor one of the signal traps out there was stepped on - they returned finding nothing but the empty ruins. Why?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto. "Wait have you never been there? You explored all across the Elemental Nations except the place your mother used to belong to?!" he was astonished that Naruto wasn't curious about his deceased mothers old home.

"No, Ero-sennin wouldn't let me visit the place- but he never really gave me a reason why.. I wonder maybe we should take a few days to go visit, I could possible learn something about my Dōjutsu.."

They both gave a look of acknowledgement, so Naruto grabbed his scroll and coat as they dashed out the door to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go visit you past? We have so little time to prepare for a massive invasion, and you wanna leave to go explore the ruins of Uzushiogakure?" Hiruzen questioned the logic to which Naruto nodded.

"I know nothing about my past - whether or not my Dōjutsu is a bloodline of the Uzumaki; or if they have some techniques that could help us turn the tide of this battle.. there's so little I know about my own history, besides I am of little help in preparation; Shikaku can take care of planning, and the commanders are in charge of the troops - I have little to do.."

The Sandaime sighed; "I know - I feel the useless to prepare also.. fine I will grant you this mission, but this will be the last time you leave the Village for exploring - I need you here to take up my mantel, is that understood?"

Naruto grinned; "Yes Hokage-sama" - to which he nodded. "Are you going also Shikamaru?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I think it would be for the best I also learn about the Uzumaki history so we can better plan Naruto's function in the invasion" Hiruzen smiled; it reminded him so much of Shikaku and Minato's brief time together.

"Alright, I'll give you guys a week- If your not back by then, I'll send an ANBU Squad to search for you; good luck to both of you" the two boys bowed, and Naruto hirashin'd them out of the office.

The old man looked over at the picture on the wall of the Yondaime Hokage; it seemed to stare back at him - "Please tell Kushina about Naruto visting Uzu, I'm sure her father would want to know", maybe it was a trick of light but he could swore he saw the portrait nod. _I need to get out of the office every once in a while, ah but Naruto will be Hokage soon - I'll be able to rest then_ he sighed going back to the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

 **READ AND REVIEW! Naruto's going to visit Uzu! What will he find there? Stay tuned!**


	7. 7 - Uzushiogakure Pt 1

**Story by JustObviousAnswers**

 **The Last Sage**

 **Chapter 7: Uzushiogakure Pt. 1**

After a day of travel with little encounters; a few bandits, Naruto was starting to get bored - Uzushiogakure was about two and a half days travel from Konohagkure which gave him too much time to think. The two shinobi whipped through the tree line at a steady pace, as Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute. Thoughts of the past, and what little history he knew of Uzushiogakure being evaluated - from what he understood, the Village Hidden by Whirpools was destroyed by a coalition attack by multiple Hidden Villages. This happened because the Shinobi world feared the power the Uzumaki Clan held; from their bloodline of longevity, massive chakra reserves, ability to contain Bijuu, plus advanced Fuinjutsu Techniques; they were known to be one of the most powerful clans around.

With the alliance setup with Hashirama Senju thus Konohagakure; the two Village's were a dominating power within the shinobi world. But all these facts helped to disprove the idea that the Uzumaki Clan was easily taken down by a coalition from other Nations - what confused Naruto even more is why nobody knew about the coalition before it happened; why was Konoha/Uzu not looking out for such a potential threat. It also didn't help his emotions as he realized the story of Uzushiogakure was similar to his current situation in Konoha; almost too similar.

For a clan best known for it's advanced Fuinjutsu; how were they so easily invaded? Even the barrier detection system within Konoha was a gift from the Uzumaki Clan for their alliance; just one of the many examples of their amazing skills. So, how did the Village Hidden in Whirpools not have some sort of system in place for stopping an invading army; it just didn't add up. These thoughts were turning down darker corners as he thought up reason as to why Jiriaya was very direct for Naruto to never visit the ruins of his ancestors.

As his thoughts continued to confuse him with no answers; he decided to put them aside just in time for his senses to detect two powerful chakra signatures incoming fast. "Shikamaru were being followed- " he started to inform, but Shikamaru nodded; "Yeah their not even hiding themselves, do you wanna see what they want - or just keep going?" Naruto reaching out with his Sage Mode prodded to see what their chakra levels were at, surprised he detected one was about Kage Level while the other being on par with a Bijuu.

"Their chakra levels are insane; probably two S-Class Nin - as much as I trust your mind, I don't know if you can take on one by yourself" Naruto gave a apologetic look. _Who the hell would send two S-Class Nin to follow us; surely this can't be Iwagakure - the only nin they have that are S-Class is Onoki.. No, this has to be the Akatsuki; if I can get Shikamaru out of their range, I can capture and interrogate one of them._

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice in the matter"; Shikamaru pointed ahead where some ninja wire was blocking the entire treeline - the two stopped on the next branch before the trap, turning around waiting for their followers.

A second later two men landed a few branches away from them - both looked to be over 6'2", wearing dark black coats with red clouds on them; with red lining hiding on the inside of the coats. However this was where their similarities ended. The first person Naruto recognized instantly; The Monster of the Hidden Mist - Kisame Hoshigaki. He could see what people meant by the man looking like a shark; the white eyes, gilled cheek, and light blue skin color astute to that of a great white shark.

 _So he's the massive chakra reserve - the untailed tailed beast; best known for his Kinjutsu, and Water Style Techniques. I can counter with Lightning Style; frying the fish - however.. he's not the problem._

His eyes flicked over to his partner; Itachi Uchiha - from the hair and facial structure the man known all over the Shinobi Nations was easily recognizable. _He may be a problem, from what little I know about the Sharingan - Genjutsu is it's strong suit which will have no effect on me; but Itachi was known to have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - which has multiple unknown S-Class Jutsu capabilty. Plus I have to get Shikamaru out of here before this turns into a fight, with Kisame I may have to rip apart the landscape.._ _But Itachi isn't actually my enemy - do I risk with Kisame being here telling the world that Itachi killed the Uchiha under orders from the Sandaime? Maybe first we find out why their here.._

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha; to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto snapped at them. Kisame chuckled off putting the him; "The Doragonsēji (Dragon Sage) knows our names, I feel honored! We've come to collect you and bring you back to our leader" - Naruto frowned. _How the hell did he know I'm the Dragon Sage?_

Naruto's eyes flicked over to Itachi who was trying to place small Genjutsu traps and failing - Itachi noticed the stare and smiled. "Your more powerful than you look, so the tales we've heard must be true.. you really killed Roshi?"

He said nothing just continuing to battle the Genjutsu's Itachi tried to place on him; his eyes now swirled with the three tomoes of the infamous Sharingan. Kisame laughed again - "Yes very powerful, it's been a long time since someone has withstood Itachi's Genjutsu attacks; maybe I'll finally get to shred something!"

Not even looking over at the shark man he stared into Itachi's eyes; they both seemed to be having a unspoken conversation - which infuriated Kisame even more. "Mmmm Samehada really enjoys your chakra - he's already bristling for action" as he said this he pulled the sword from his back, which literally shivered behind the white bandages. "Hm interesting Samehada says you have four chakra signatures on you.. how is that possible?" But still the two shinobi across from each other stayed locked eye'd with each other standing perfectly still; Shikamaru worried whispered over to Naruto.

"Hey what's going on - why are you staring at Itachi?" Naruto still didn't respond so Shikamaru nudged him who didn't even budge, and he stared to panic. Shikamaru looked over at Itachi and frowned; the eyes of the Uchiha prodigy was shaped into the Mangekyo Sharingan - _what the hell?_ What he didn't realize was that Itachi had used his infamous Tsukuyomi to trap Naruto in an endless genjutsu; the one technique that would work on him... or so he thought..

(In the World of Tsukuyomi)

Naruto appeared in the center of a large blank slate room that held no walls, doors, or windows - just black nothingness. A figure appeared before him; Itachi with his upper torso floating in the air as a transcendent being.

"You are in my world - my palace, a place of which you cannot- " Itachi started but frowned when Naruto put up a hand. "Yes yes, I came in here willingly; I needed to talk to you in private" the Uchiha Prodigy gaped at him.

"What do you mean you are here willingly? What do you want to discuss?"

"I know what happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre, the real reason you killed your family" Naruto stated crossing his arms, Itachi just stared at him stunned. "Yes for power; I gained the Mange- "

"No, I mean the real reason - the Uchiha Elders were planning a coup détat on Konoha, and you choose the Village over family; murdering them under orders from the Village Elders - Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage. Your mission was executed flawlessly; your only request was for Sasuke Uchiha your younger brother to be spared."

Itachi's mouth was closed for a moment - "Hokage-sama told you?"

Naruto shook his head; "I figured it out on my own, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara also know and slightly confirmed it for me - if someone lived in Konoha and thought about the event for a moment anyone could figure it out. What's remarkable is your perfect execution of the entire clan, even for a prodigy... I'm taking a wild guess and saying you had help?"

Again Itachi's mouth was closed staring at the boy in front of him - _Who the hell is this kid, just thirteen maybe fourteen has figured out one of Konoha's most guarded secrets, made a name for himself, and is standing against two powerful shinobi not even flinching.._

"Who are you?" he asked, making Naruto cock his head to the side. "Namikaze Naruto - I thought you knew that already" Itachi nodded in satisfaction; _Of course the son of Minato would be smart, and powerful - even the leader of the Akatuski couldn't hold a candle against the Yondaime._

"We knew the target we were to follow was known as the Dragon Sage; we didn't know your name" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Who requested this mission, the Akatsuki or.."

The black haired man shook his head; "We were paid by Iwagakure to take you out, our leader is still amassing money and recognition before even beginning on his plans for our organization; however he instead was looking to recruit you and lie to the Tsuchikage that you were killed" Naruto nodded. He put his hand on his chin thinking for a moment then looked at the other man seriously.

"Itachi, I want you to come home, more like ordering you to return home - Konohagakure is going to be at war soon with some powerful enemies; and I will need at the help I can get."

He frowned; "Who? Last I've known only Iwagakure had a hatred for Konoha but not enough manpower to actually launch a full out war against us."

"Orochimaru the Snake Sannin amassed a coalition against Konoha of which Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Otagakure has planned an invasion in one months time. We are at a loss in finding allies to help aid us in the fight, so I request you withdraw from your mission and return home."

Itachi gave a unlike himself sneer at the mention of the Snake; "I have run into problems with Orochimaru in the past, so returning home to end him is appealing - but I feel my position in this organization is invaluable; would it not be better for me to stay as is?"

Naruto shook his head - "If there is no Village to defend, then your mission is without purpose - I can guarantee you this Invasion will be a hard lost battle. Even if Konoha survives it will not be without heavy casualties.."

Again Itachi returned to his calm thoughtful expression; "What do you mean by **_you_** need help - I thought Sarutobi Hiruzen was still Hokage; are you not aligned with Konoha's Hokage?"

The blond smiled - "I'm the unofficial Godaime Hokage, set to take Jiji's place after he retires - which will happen after the Invasion, again; if we survive."

The Uchiha was now official baffled - they stood like that staring at each other; Naruto sighed: "If I beat Kisame will you believe me and return to Konoha?" silence reigned between the two, after a couple minutes Itachi nodded his head and Naruto smiled. Itachi just sat in completely stunned silence as his Tsukuyomi World fell apart, releasing the two from it's confinement.

In the real world Itachi fell to his knees clutching his eyes; Kisame looked over confused; "What happen? Why does the kid look alright?"

Itachi told the absolute truth - "He broke out of my Tsukuyomi, he's much stronger than he looks; be careful" this information rather than diswade the nukenin, only pushed to further his bloodlust.

"Then he'll be a worthy fight!" Kisame smiled wide, his sword now literally shaking with lust.

However Naruto wasn't even looking at the ex-Kirigakure nin; he was staring at Itachi - giving him a silent message. Itachi through bleeding eyes finally nodded and the fight began.

Nobody even saw Naruto move, he simply disappeared; Kisame searched around for his target - _Fast_ was his only thought before a powerful fist slammed into his head.

Cratering to the ground, Kisame had just enough time to turn his fall into a roll; reaching back up into a blocking stance - his blade wiping around to block a kunai aimed for his chest. Naruto's powerful attack pushed the blade back a little but Kisame's superior strength held it back. The two held the position in a standstill lock; _He's not even wasting any time, immediately attacking me - even knowing who I am.. I have to get serious with this kid._

While holding the standstill with his right hand; his left grabbed a scroll from his back pocket - throwing it to the ground it unrolled underneath him. Then shifting the blades weight, he pushed back releasing the gridlock - slamming his foot against the scroll: water started to pour out of one of the seals. Naruto again went for a swipe at his neck, they met back in the gridlock state - kunai against sword.

Kisame smiled - as water continued to pour underneath the two. Kisame used his superior strength to push Naruto back - releasing their hold: weaving through handsigns - (Suiton: Senshokukō) Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks; the water turned into a torrent wave of water cloned sharks - diving at Naruto.

Naruto flashed in front of Kisame - the wave of sharks crashing against open Earth - Kisame surprised was kicked forward, slamming into the earth hard. Standing up in pain he growled in his throat - _how did he get to me so quickly?_ Turning his head and looking down at the water, he got a perfect reflection of his swords bandaging; on the other side in the white bandaging a small line of Fuinjutsu sat in perfect formation: _the Hiraishin Tag? The kid knows the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu?!_

Ripping the bandaging off all the way, his Samehada grew larger - giving to it's full length, Naruto frowned seeing the monstrous sword become bigger than it's wielder. _Damn he saw my Hiraishin Tag.._

Kisame drew in a deep breath and coiled his head back; Naruto flexed down preparing - one handed weaving through signs: Clap - Dog - Snake - _(Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu) Water Style: Super Shark Bomb;_ he released from his mouth a stream of water that turned into a gigantic Great White Shark. It's mouth opened wide, traveling towards the blond at a high rate of speed; Naruto instead of dodging weaved one handsign - Horse ( _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku) Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation._ Out of the blonds mouth; a giant sea of fire much larger than the Great White overlapping the water - the two jutsu collided mid flight, the fire overtaking the water jutsu. Kisame's eyes went wide as the fire overtook him, everyones view distorted by the steam and residing fire - Naruto did _Fūton: Toppa (Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough)_ to clear away the remaining fire.

As the two spectators got a view of Kisame, he was standing up - some of his skin burned, but otherwise unhurt. However, everyone could tell he was struggling to stand - _Damn Naruto's Fire Technique is stronger than my own, that Katon was on par with Madara Uchiha.._ Itachi thought impressed.

Kisame struggled to steady his breathing as he thought up a plan - Naruto stood across from him waiting, his arms crossed in a bored sort of tone; _He's too strong and fast - I have to slow the kid down; trap him in my own terrain.._

Kisame slid Samehada blade to the side as it slowly replenished his missing chakra, jumping backwards to gain distance - he went through handsigns while going backwards; _(Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu) Water Prison Shark Dance Technique_ ; water stared spewing out of his mouth, the surrounding trees began to become covered in the wake of waves.

Itachi and Shikamaru immediately jumped away to a safe area - about five hundred feet around Naruto and Kisame a perfect bubble of water formed around them. Smiling Kisame weaved through a few more signs, the technique finishing - Naruto held his breath as the water collapsed on him. Kisame then slowly turned into a shark; absorbing his infamous sword with his body. His features quickly changing; gills becoming more profound - fins growing out of his back and arms, and hands/feet becoming webbed: making him look like a great white.

The blond however instead of being worried: smiled, which confused Kisame. Before he could attack, all of a sudden the clouds overhead became bigger and dark - like a storm was suddenly forming. _What the hell?_ Kisame thought as the clouds darkened more, turning the midday into a darkened evening. Naruto held one hand in the boar symbol, then with the wave of his hand a giant blue dragon of pure electricity formed in the sky - Kisame's eyes went wide.

He could do little as the pure electric dragon slammed into the giant bubble collapsing into the jutsu, the blue electricity drowned out the slight yellow sight of a disappearing blonde as the the water dome turned into a death trap. The water acting as a passive conductor for the massive amount of pure lightning Kisame fried inside the bubble for a full minute before the jutsu collapsed; the water falling to the Earth.

Naruto reappeared next to Shikamaru who stood wide-eyed at the body of the S-Ranked nukenin Kisame Hoshigaki - floating on the water next to his twitching sword, both sustaining tons of burn markings and blackened skin. Just as Shikamaru was about to comment, Itachi jumped over to their branch staring down at the scene - Shikamaru was about to use his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "He's friendly - I made a deal, and explained we know the truth behind the massacre."

Shikamaru nodded but kept an eye on the jetblack haired man - however Itachi didn't care for this, he had other thoughts on his mind. "You planned out that attack from the beginning didn't you?"

The blond sighed; "Yeah, Kisame's pretty predictable - his bloodlust clouds his ability to plan out a operable form of attack, Kisame seems to rely on brute strength and massive chakra reserves to tilt the tides of battle" Itachi said nothing staring impressed at his former teammates body.

However Nara cocked his head to the side; "What do you mean you planned this attack?"

Itachi answered for him: "He waited for Kisame to use water jutsus to cool down the atmosphere around this area, then used Katon to burn the water; turning most of it into vapor - using Futon he pushed those vapors into the atmosphere creating an updraft of hot air decreasing the ground level into a low pressure system - thus creating clouds. Then when Kisame used another water jutsu, he cooled the low pressure at ground level increasing the natural energy fields in the sky; creating a storm. This allowed Naruto to use the natural electric field to create that powerful Lightning Dragon" he concluded turning to Naruto who nodded in affirmation.

Shikamaru whistled appreciatively - "I don't think even I would of thought that far ahead.."

Naruto didn't comment instead jumped down to Kisame's body kneeling down to feel for a pulse; as he felt a very low beat in his neck Kisame turned his head to look at Naruto. "-*cough He-y- kid" the shark man spit out making Naruto shake his head.

"It's a testament to your strength you still live after being fried for a full minute by lightning itself" he sat back on his heel as Itachi came down next to him. Kisame slightly turned his head to look at his partner; "So- *cough going b-back home Itachi?"

The Uchiha stared at him confused - Kisame closed his eyes; "I always knew *cough you were a spy-" he finished spitting some blood. Itachi smiled: "Why didn't you tell Pein? Stop me? Turn me in?"

Kisame choked for a second; "I've betrayed my own - never *cough known who I am; you were my one true ally, a man who had killed his own the same as I have. I *cough couldn't betray someone who felt the same pain- " he spit out more blood.

He smiled wide: "Itachi… It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all" with that the tailess tailed beast, the Monster of the Hidden Mist - Kisame Hoshigaki died his head slumping to the side. Shikamaru jumped down, as Naruto and Itachi did a small prayer - then walked away leaving the Genin to collect his head for the bounty.

Naruto put a hand on Itachi's shoulder; "It's for the best - from the stories I've heard, I don't think Kisame wanted to live in this world any longer. I don't know if anyone could after what he was forced to do.." Itachi only nodded then took off his akatsuki jacket.

Turning around to the headless body of Kisame; Shikamaru stood up with a seal scroll in his pocket - Itachi threw the jacket onto his former teammates body - then weaving signs did a small _Katon Jutsu_. The body, and jacket burned away for a few minutes to nothing back ashes, the three ninja stood staring at the blackened ashes before finally Naruto sighed and picked up Samehada. Taking off his scroll he sealed away the infamous sword, with much effort to peal it away from his body as it shivered for his chakra. Itachi noticed the various Fuinjutsu markings on his scroll but said nothing, then with a nod they took off to the trees in silence.

* * *

 _(Five Hours Later)_

The small squad jumped down to setup camp for the night; they had travelled in a comfortable silence the whole time - Itachi was enwrapped in his thoughts of the future, having known for the past couple years only his mission he now saw the life he could have ahead of him. His heart started to fill with some emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, all this starting from the thirteen year old before him - _I have to stop thinking like that, Naruto clearly isn't a kid._

"Thank you" - was the only sentence said during their journey, Naruto gave a curt nod in response: to which Shikamaru relaxed a bit more to Itachi's presence.

As they setup camp, Naruto gathered some wood and laid it down by a pile surrounded by rocks, Itachi doing a quick Katon Jutsu to start a roaring fire. Shikamaru jumped up into the trees to set some traps giving Itachi and Naruto some temporary privacy.

"I feel we have a lot to discuss.." Itachi stated not looking at the blonde, only at the fire.

He let loose a deep throated sigh that almost made him cough; he was already tired from his short battle with Kisame - and knew they weren't going to get sleep for at least a few hours.

"Yeah.. where to begin?" Naruto contemplated, rolling onto his back to stare up at the darkening sky; he used his scroll as a headrest - something he was used to doing during his seven year journey.

"To start; I believe I need to know all about this war you think is going to happen between Konoha and the Snake Coalition - I'm guessing from what you said, that Konoha is outnumbered?"

"Yeah - it's about 1.5 to 1 troop mass wise even with all our missions cancelled and all shinobi brought home. Sunagakure is bringing the largest mass force; we believe that the Kazekage was assassinated and has been replaced by someone aligned with Orochimaru; pulling the strings of the coalition behind the curtain so to say. I don't know if the Akatsuki is involved in this, since you don't know about it I'm assuming that's a negative?"

Itachi frowned; "I wasn't privy to information of every mission that some of our members took - but assassination of a Kage doesn't sound like one we would be inclined to take, as I said the leader: Pein; is still amassing funds and recognition before moving on to his master plan. Obviously with the destruction of one of his seasoned squads; he will be pushed back for a few months - if not a full year."

"I've ran into a pet project of one of the members; a man named Tobi .. can you tell me about him?"

The Uchiha sighed - "He's the man hidden behind the curtain pulling the strings of the Akatsuki, nobody knows his real name but he claims to be Madara Uchiha, something I doubt. Originally he helped me in murdering the Uchiha Clan; he himself was once a part of Konohagakure - he informed me he left the Village a while ago; something to do with a previous mission. He holds the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and has a few S-Ranked Abilities from his eyes; one of them being untouchable - being able to let physical objects pass through his body, and make himself solid again at will. A difficult man to kill, I have never attempted to face him myself... what pet project are you referring to?"

Naruto thought this information over before responding - "I killed Yagura - the Yondaime Mizukage in a one on one battle; afterward, I learned that he was under a Genjutsu control from this man 'Tobi'."

Itachi became wide-eyed at this; "You killed Yagura?" Naruto nodded in affirmation. "How?"

The boy turned his head towards Itachi, and he turned to look at him - staring at each other as the light died down to darkness; only the fire illuminating their bodies. Naruto's eyes flashed into the Aoimoku; four black rings surrounding his now dark blue scleria.

The other man's mouth dropped open; and he stared at the spinning blue eyes - entrapping him into their color, subconsciously his own eyes swirled into red tomoes then into the Mangekyo Sharingan. They stared at each other like that for a few moments before Naruto looked away breaking away their transcending stare.

"You have a dojutsu?"

Naruto nodded his head - "What is it? A variation of the Byakugan? Was this what made Namikaze Minato so powerful?"

He shook his head; "From what I understand from Jiji my father never unlocked these eyes; it leaves me to believe that this is a Kekkai Genkai on my mothers side - the Uzumaki."

"Is that where we're going? Uzu? To find out the history of your clan?" Naruto again nodded and Itachi leaned back.

"I did the same when I unlocked my sharingan for the first time, searched all over the known Uchiha settlements in search for knowledge they- "

"I've had these eyes for five years now" Naruto cut him off.

Itachi looked at him confused; "You've never been curious as to if there was more to unlock? History to read on your abilities? Which by the way what are they?"

"Jiraiya-sensei told me to never visit Uzu; at the time I never questioned it... now, I have a Village to run, and people to protect so I'm going to ignore his rule and see if there is more power for me to find there. I also want to know about my heritage, and how Uzu's destruction came to be.. as to my abilities; I will tell you them as someone I believe I can fully trust and will be a close advisor in the future. I'm assuming that you have not turned allegiance against Konohagakure - it would be ill conceived to stand against your home Village.. your brother- " Naruto was cut off.

"Konoha is the home I love, the people I love have always lived there and died for the sake of the Village; I've lost to many precious people to betray the Konoha" Itachi responded simply.

Naruto smiled and thought for a moment; "Good, I will trust you with this knowledge but know that if you ever betray this trust I will kill you, and your brother Sasuke also - which we need to talk about him later.. there have been some recent developments in his life.."

The Uchiha nodded and Naruto continued; "As to my abilities; each black ring of my eyes unlocks multiple different abilities of which I can use once activated - each activation consumes a large amount of chakra but as you can tell I have massive reserves equaling that of the Kyubi no Yoko that I also contain within me thus making that disadvantage null... The first ring of my Dojutsu; that I've named Aoimoku - Blue Eyes. Allows me to perform a time slow jutsu; essentially it allows me to move at a normal speed while the world around me slows down to ten times normal speed - I can't properly test if it makes me faster, or time slower; but it's the same result either way. During this time I can use anything at a normal rate of speed; Jutsu, Fuinjutsu, Weapons, etc."

As a prodigy, Itachi immediately thought about the endless possible strategies such an ability would be capable of _\- this is more powerful than Tobi's Mangekyo.._

Naruto continued without delay; "Ever since I first unlocked my eyes; it has allowed me to have perfect control over all my chakra, I don't mean slight better or near-perfect; I mean absolutely perfect - the best way I can explain it; it's like my eyes are a separate person constantly monitoring and controlling my chakra even without my eyes activated. The first time I realized this I managed to practice, and perfect an S-Ranked Jutsu in one hour; it has allowed me to become very strong over the past seven years since my temporary departure from Konoha. Because of this the first level of my Aoimoku I've thought to call - the Body Path."

"The second ring of my eyes allows me to use an ability called; Tamashī no kyūshū (Soul Absorption) - when I defeated Yagura four years ago, I absorbed his soul and memories into my body using this ability. As such I learned of his past, all of abilities, his memories, and his soul itself - being able to read all of these things as though they were my own. When this happened I absorbed his chakra along with it; this has also allowed me to become stronger of the years, having developed a massive reserve to test and control multiple abilities."

"Also I developed a few other things from the taking of his soul; before I defeated Yagura I only contained two elemental affinities: Fire and Wind. After I absorbed his soul, I gained Water and Lightning - which led me to believe this ability allows me to learn other peoples jutsu's and kekkai genkai. Now, while this is already an powerful ability - we discovered a few months after that, that I also hold perfect control over my mind. I have the ability to recall all my memories, and the memories of Yagura without trouble or resistance. Thus this level of my Aoimoku I've thought of as - the Mind Path."

"The third ring of my eyes is harder to explain; as such I can only describe it in feeling rather than names or actual abilities - I unlocked this level when I killed Roshi, the jinchuriki of the Four Tails; that battle I won't talk about because it was very long, gruesome and tiresome - but during the battle I unlocked my third ring which allows me the ability to absorb chakra from Nature itself. I already have learned Sage Mode from Jiraiya-sensei, which is a form of forcefully taking chakra from Nature: with this level of my eyes, it's almost as though Nature is giving me chakra willingly. During this chakra absorbtion mode - my senses, and abilities become increased; I gain heightened sense of chakra sensing, and can also sense emotions from people. My jutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu also become heightened and more powerful - I've only had to use this form of Sage Mode in battle once, but have trained in this the most out of all my powers. In this I can tell you it is the most powerful of all of my abilities; it also leaves me with perfect regeneration of non-vital body parts; meaning as long as I have a brain and heart I can live and regenerate. This level of my eyes I've thought to call - the Nature Path."

Itachi at this point was just gaping at Naruto stunned into silence; which the boy didn't take notice - continuing to stare at the now visible stars as he talked.

"The last ring of my eyes I unlocked through training; when I was sparing one day with Jiraiya-sensei - I felt a pull in my mind that I wanted a weapon to counter one of his blows. My mind was getting frustrated that I didn't have a long rod to hit him with so unconsciously, my chakra flowed into my eyes unlocking the fourth ring. In my mind I thought of the jutsu; Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (Creation of All Things Technique): when I went in to attack him; a black bar formed in my hand and I accidentally thrusted the bar into his shoulder in my surprise. The bar itself; after we investigated it, turned out to be a physical manifestation of chakra - a formed entity from my own soul. I have little time to test the ability; but from what I can understand, I can make any type of item I set my mind to. Should I wish for a pot, I could focus and create one from nothing - give it color, size, depth, width, etc."

As he talked he moved his scroll to the side; pulling out one of the Fuinjutsu tag's he channeled chakra and out of it popped a giant fan; Itachi recognized it instantly - having seen pictures of such a fan, and having looked for it himself over the years. "That's Madara Uchiha's Gunbai!" he exclaimed surprised.

Naruto shook his head; "Actually this is a replica - a copy essentially, I ran into a book about Madara one day and saw a picture of such a Gunbai; having a love for Katon Jutsu myself - I created this to aid in making my Fire Nature stronger the same way Madara did. However, it essentially is his Gunbai.. from what I know, his was created by the Rikudo Sennin - using a ability similar if not the same as my Creation of All Things Technique. Anyways, if you would like as a show of trust I'll give you this fan Itachi Uchiha - as I believe it is a weapon meant to be used by a descendant of Madara."

The black haired man could do nothing but nod slowly; as he walked over to Naruto, taking the infamous Gunbai in his hands. "Are you sure? I've seen your Katon and I believe it would be of more use in your hands- "

The Sage chuckled - "No, please - I've spent too many years using only one type of Nature Affinity, everyone now knows my go-to abilities. I believe it's time I moved on to master other affinities - I think I'll work on Water next.. Like all ninja say, predictability can be your downfall; a recent example in your partner Kisame.. take this as atonement for his death."

Itachi nodded, bowing - "Thank you Naruto-sama", the blond scoffed - "Don't bother with all that formal stuff - I'll always be Naruto to you Itachi" he smiled.

Sitting back down on the ground Itachi leaned the Gunbai against a rock; Naruto stared back up at the stars continuing; "So, those are the four levels of my Aoimoku - at least what I know of. Now, the rest of my jutsu; nin, gen, tai, and fuin - all are well versed, I've had many sensei's over the years in various Elemental Nations - learning from masters in theirs arts. My greatest strengths are Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu; my greatest weakness are Kenjutsu and reading.." he gave a light chuckle.

"God the amount of time I've tried to focus on a book, or an scroll for some complex jutsu - and gave up halfway; would put any master to shame. But anyways, that's been my journey for the past seven years; practicing, training, and building strength to the level I'm at today.."

Itachi sat thinking for a moment over everything; finally an question pricked at his mind - "What happen to the Bijuu of the Jinchuriki that you defeated?"

Naruto actually sat up and smiled at him; "You know I've told four other people my history; and all my abilities - and your the first person to even question such a thing? Amazingly people don't seem to pay attention to the fact that Bijuu are unkillable. Me and Kurama have learned that in fact, Bijuu themselves are chakra entities - therefore when their host is killed, they can either take the occupancy in another host or re-materialize to their original form which takes a lot of time."

The Uchiha frowned; "You didn't answer the question.."

This time Naruto sighed; "Yet I did.. but fine I will explain - I hold three Bijuu within my Eight Trigram Seal" this made the prodigy gap at him.

"You.. took control of not just one, or two, but three Bijuu! And all in your body, behind one seal!" he screamed, at this point Shikamaru didn't bother spying on the conversation and jumped down to join them surprised just as much as Itachi.

Naruto shrugged; "When you have perfect chakra control, something like Bijuu stored within you doesn't effect my capabilities as much as one would think. As for the seal, it is little more than a temporary insurance that the Bijuu cannot be ripped from my body easily by someone else, giving them safety and security within me. I made a deal with the two and three tailed Bijuu; I would keep them safe within me from control of others who would seek to use their power, in exchange during times of strenuous circumstance I will be able to use their powers. During our time together, they've discussed with each other my goals for the future and actually agree with me - although I had to battle Son Goku (the four tails) a couple times to get his thick head in line. But yeah the bijuu travel unconstrained within my mind and body, it's actually why my Fire Affinity is so strong; because of Kyuubi and Yonbi."

Itachi sighed; "No wonder my organization had such a hard time tracking down the Bijuu - the other six either were associated with strong Villages, or otherwise not trackable."

This made the blonde grin; "Yes, I've ran into the Hachibi's Jinchuriki, the Nibi's Jinchuriki, the Nanabi's Jinchuriki.. and Ichibi's Jinchuriki - they are under the protection of their respected villages so we mutually agreed to not face in any type of battle; and keep our acquaintances secretive. Although, that deal wasn't discussed with the Ichibi's Jinchuriki; Sabaku no Gaara we may have to face him in battle during this invasion.."

"So, your essentially the most powerful being in this world.." he stated bluntly, ignoring Naruto' running commentary.

Naruto put his finger to his chin - "No, I believe there are more experienced, and more capable fighters out there - plus even a peasant can take down a king with help."

Itachi stared at him surprised at the truthfulness in his voice; it was unexpected for someone so young to have such a mature mind and not let the power get to his head.

The blonde looked at the fire for a second, turning his head in Itachi/Shikamaru's direction; "Alright we should get some sleep, have a long day of travel tomorrow - and I'd rather not waste any more time away from home.. goodnight."

With that the party settled in for the night, the fire dying from lack of wood late into the darkened sky, died away leaving the three with a cold chill.

* * *

 _(Day and Half Later)_

Three figures stood on a partially collapsed wall inspecting the scene before them; each one gaping at the ruins and destruction - only one thought went through the most intelligent minds of their generation: _What the hell happened here?_

The view before them was unimaginable; hidden between two giant mountains - a valley stretching farther than the eye could see sat bending and weaving around a river that tunneled through multiple massive hills. On each hill held tons of gigantic stone buildings; stretching as far as the Valley and beyond. The buildings were completely destroyed; tons upon tons of massive stone moved like sand on a beach - tossed about lazily and without care. Littering the earth with destruction, and death - a chill went down their backs as they stared at what used to be peoples homes, peoples lives. It was very clearly a massacre, a brutal annihilation of an entire clan - but unlike what Naruto had seen when other Villages invaded each other, there was no standing buildings for rebuild or outposts. There was no structure left to act as a reminder of what used to be Uzu in the Valley. Again; the one question rattling through the minds of three men who's combined IQ's reached 540 was: _What the hell happened?_

"This doesn't look like a Village invasion.. " Itachi broke their silence sitting down at the edge of the Wall. Naruto joined him, nodding; Shikamaru took out a scroll - slamming his hand in the middle a tiny shadow mouse appeared - weaving a few signs he let it scurry down the wall to scout out the Village.

"I'll send the mouse forward for traps, do you guys have- " Naruto slammed his hand lazily down, out of it a tiny monkey, toad, and fox appeared - each the size of his hand. Itachi, also slammed his hand down - with a puff of smoke; a crow appeared. The summoners commanded their summonee's forward to scout out what used to be a Village as they leaned back - staring out at the view.

With the day turning into night they could see the sun setting behind the destruction; illuminating the destroyed city - as the night air stared to chill them, giving the eery feeling in their stomachs more fruition. After a couple of minutes their summons returned reporting only a few traps laying within the ruins, and the men set about searching the destruction for clues.

The group spent the last few hours of daylight looking around, before finally they gave into the darkness for the night - picking an opening between two buildings they started a fire and packed away to sleep. Itachi, and Shikamaru were out after an hour; staring at the fire as it flicked shadows across the desecrated structures around them. Naruto however had a tough time falling asleep; opting instead to be on watch for potential threats - though he doubted there would be any.

 _Hey Kurama, you awake?_ Naruto decided to try to spark a conversation with his lifelong friend in boredom. After a minute of no response he sighed; **_He's awake, he just doesn't wanna talk - because there are questions your gonna ask that he doesn't want to answer._** Another voice in his head responded instead, to which the blonde tilted his head. He could hear Kurama give a low growl which pushed to confuse him even more.

 _What do you mean Isobu? What questions does he think I'm gonna ask? **-**_ The crab-turtle sighed; **_There is a history between us Bijuu and your clan: the Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure. We-_** he was cut off by an infuriated voice of the nine-tailed fox. _**Silence you fool!**_ Kurama growled menacingly, at this point Naruto had enough talking through his mind only; meditating he appeared in a black darkened room.

Standing in the center, around him three massive creatures laid before him; to the left - the King of the Sage Monkeys, a giant gorilla with four tails; Son Goku - was sitting on his back legs leaning forward towards Naruto. The blonde couldn't help but have a sweat go down his back as the look on Son Goku's face inclined he wanted to have another full on fight.

To Naruto's right; a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over his body, and three shrimp-like tails; laid on his stomach - just like Son Goku, the Isobu was staring at Naruto, but being a more passive and less hot headed bijuu the small eyes peaking from his shell looked intelligently and wise rather than full of menace.

In the center of the two beings, the massive nine-tailed kitsune; the Kyubi no Yoko - the most powerful of all the nine bijuu sat with his tails wrapped around his orange body, and his head resting on his two arms. Naruto walked up to the fox, forcing it to open his eyes; each being the size of Naruto's entire body. "What's Isobu talking about Kurama-sensei?"

The great fox huffed at him, not answering the question - Naruto shook his head and looked over at Isobu for an answer; **_He's not proud of that period of our history; it's a long story of which none of us are the right person to tell you._**

Naruto frownd; "Then who is?", surprisingly Isobu looked to his left where nothing but darkness stretched on forever - in the darkness a small ball of blue light appeared. Like a candle being lit, it appeared from nothing and slowly made it's way to Naruto; the boy a little nervous watched the ball as it passed the body of the Isobu and made it's way to Naruto. About five feet away from him, suddenly the blue ball of light grew larger - forming into the shape of a person. After a minute or two, the light faded away and an old man replaced in standing perfectly still staring at Naruto.

The new arrival stood at maybe 5'6" looking to be about sixty years old, proposed by his long white hair flowing down the back of his dark blue armored tunic - the outfit reminded Naruto of the pictures of Hashirama Senju, but with a more light-weight appeal. On his back two Katate-uchi in sheaths made an x figure across his armor; but what surprised Naruto the most was that his body was of a non-corporeal form. He could make out the details of darkness from behind the figure; making one thought creep through the his mind: _Ghost._

Silence descended around the three living beings; from his peripheral view Naruto could see Kurama had moved his head to look at the new arrival - his features taking a more softer touch. Feigning innocence, with a questioning stare Naruto decided to speak; "Who are you?"

"My name is Ashina Uzumaki" the voice of the being echoed throughout the mindscape, making Naruto shiver. "I am the father of Kushina Uzumaki, the first and last kage of Uzushiogakure, the first weilder of your eyes, and the man who eliminated the Uzumaki Clan."

* * *

 **Leaving you on a cliff-hanger :-) ; sorry it's taking so long between writings - have to properly edit out grammar mistakes, and I've been researching into the little known history of the Uzumaki Clan. Discovering that there's little to no history I decided I'm going to create my own history - stay tuned to find out why Ashina eliminated the Uzumaki Clan, and how the Bijuu are involved.**

 **By the way, yes; I killed off Kisame early - I don't want him to be a part of the war; or any of the latter battles because it would be hard pressed to find someone equal to him in skill besides Naruto, and Itachi. Hopefully, nobody was expecting him to take a role in the storyline anyways.**

 **As Always Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. 8 - Uzushiogakure Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Made a couple of changes to the last chapters that incorporate your reviews; thanks for the help!

 **####################################################**

 _ **Story by JustObviousAnswers**_

 _ **The Last Sage**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Uzushiogakure Pt. 2**_

 **####################################################**

The silence that reigned in the dark-black room was unnerving, they could hear a pin drop - and all the Bijuu couldn't help but feel a small sweat go down their backs.

"I don't understand, what do you mean you eliminated the Uzumaki Clan?" he stared at the old man before him.

"Exactly what I said, I killed all of our clansman" he replied simply, putting his arms into the sleeves of his kimono.

Naruto for once really didn't know what to say, this wasn't what he was expecting of an answer for the destruction of Uzushiogakure. At the most; he was expecting help from inside the village from someone who betrayed the Uzumaki to let down their fierce defenses; but the Kage of Uzu as the betrayer? This exceeded any possible idea he had come up with as explaination.

"I really don't know what to say" he replied honestly, "I guess my first question is; why?"

The man smiled at Naruto softly, "That is a long story, and the reason I am here - but for me to tell you this; there is a place we need to go that will aid you in understanding our short but complex history, and why it had to happen."

The blond could do little but nod; with that the spirit of Ashina Uzumaki returned back into a floating blue ball - going back the way it came, disappearing into the darkness. As Naruto was about to question where he was to go, he was manually forced out of his own mindscape - back into the real world.

Opening his eyes; he saw it was still dark - the moon holding at a first quarter lighting up the darkness around him. The first thing he noticed was the fire; rather than the breaking sticks and crackle of burning wood; he heard silence - but yet could see that the fire was still very much alive. However, the flames themselves were not licking; instead the source of warmth and light was frozen still - not moving. This confused him to all ends, looking over at his comrades - Itachi and Shikamaru were still asleep; but he noted the lack of rise at their chests indicating they were not breathing. But, their facial expressions still held the color of their cheeks, and signs of peaceful sleep - so he knew they were still alive. _What the hell?_

"Time is frozen temporarily- " Naruto yelped to a sudden voice beside him, turning he stared up at Ashina who was looking at him. "I activated one of our most complex Fuinjutsu creations - temporary time paralysis, it was an included seal in our spirit containment seal which is how I am here talking to you."

The thirteen year old examined Ashina's face for deceit seeing none; "The Uzumaki Clan created a time paralysis seal, from Fuinjutsu?" he questioned.

Ashina nodded - "It is one of our more elaborate algorithms, but not the most interesting - come; as I said this is temporary so we have little time to waste" to which the non-corporeal body moved away from the alleyway leaving Naruto to follow. With a quick glance at his comrades he carried after the spirit, interested in learning the history of his clan, the history in his blood. _He also said something about having my eyes - so he also held the Aoimoku?_

Naruto was left to his thoughts as he chased after the fast moving spirit, about ten minutes later of full on sprinting; they arrived at the curve of the massive river cycling through town - next to it a building about the size of the Hokage Tower sat leaning on an unstable edge. The bottom left half of the building was ripped apart, leaving it to lean slightly against it's own weight - Naruto felt a little nervous continuing on into the building; but followed the spirit anyways who did not stop. In the entrance, he had to blast away a blocking rubble with a low powered rasengan - to which he heard the building creek but stay standing. Following Ashina's white hair, he wrapped around multiple hallways and staircases; passing by tons of open rooms - each buried in desks, paperwork, and weapons. He didn't have time to take in the items as he was forced to continue on following the fast walk of Ashina - finally they made it to a large brown door; in the middle the Uzumaki Spiral sat etched into the wood.

Ashina pointed at the center of the spiral; "It's a blood seal - any descendant of mine will be able to access this room, please wipe some blood on the seal mark to open the lock" Naruto complied biting his thumb. Immediately the door sizzled, and made sounds of heavy chambers falling into place - after a moment the door open slightly allowing him to push it open.

Entering the room, Naruto was vaguely reminded of the few Kage Offices he had been in, one single large desk sat in the center of a room; in front of it two small chairs sat side by side. Large cabinets filled with documents surrounded the walling; while pictures of family members hung in the little clear space in the room. The difference here to other offices, Naruto noted; was the large drawings sprawled across a table on the left wall. Each with long black Kanji writing in various designs and markings etched into the large papers hung across the frame and wall by the table.

Ashina noted his stare; "That is the Soul Seal that is being used to keep me here in a meta-physical form; the sacrifice for it was my life.." his voice gave a soft, depressing turn. Naruto turned to question but Ashina put a hand up; "I will explain everything, but first there are more important things to discuss; please have a seat."

He complied, sitting in the chair before the desk - Ashina smoothly went over behind it also sitting down; his desk cleared of all items - Naruto noted they laid on the floor from the buildings tilt.

The older man sighed; "Where to begin - well, I only have another hour or two in this form; so I will give you a brief history of my life, the history of our descendants, and the history of Uzu", Naruto sat back into his chair awaiting.

"I believe you are from Konohagakure - where my daughter went to after the extermination, yes?" Ashina questioned, to which he nodded. "Then I will base history off of the formation of Konoha, years before being indicated as Before Konoha (BK), and years after as After Konoha (AK); understand?" Again Naruto nodded, amused by the slow formulating statements by the elder.

"So.. to fully understand our story, I shall begin with my own history, and why I destroyed Uzushiogakure. Back before the formation of Uzushigakure; I was born in a small town in the forests east of here in 20 B.K. My father Naka Uzumaki, was the leader of our small town, as such I was born an heir to the head family; the Uzumaki. Our clan during that time period was small; my father had one brother who in turn only had only one son; Fuso Uzumaki. Fuso was my brother in arms, from the time we were children the two of us had a undying rivalry; a sort of comradery that helped push us to become stronger. Even in that time period; the two of us were regarded as prodigies - being very capable in the ninja arts with intelligent minds for our age. Unfortunately there was a underlying jealousy and hatred beneath our rivalry. I was born as clan heir and was the son of the clan head, as such Fuso thought of himself of being born lower than myself, or my father - making him very jealous of me. I in turn was jealous of the freedom that Fuso had in not being clan heir, everyday I was forced to study, read, and work with the clan elders while Fuso could run about town having fun. Our fathers upon learning of this, instead of discouraging such a hatred; helped to promote it in hopes it would makes us stronger than themselves in time. This was one of the many reasons that the Village ceases to exist today, but let's continue forward.

The time before Konoha was much different from today; a name held significance, when one heard of the Senju they thought of power, stability, and family. The Uzumaki name was known by all to be intelligent, and skilled; my fathers work in Fuinjutsu was unrivaled, and our clan was best known for our large chakra reserves, and techniques. We even were thought of as descendants from the Rikudo Sennin himself; we later found out the truth to that, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

My town; which at the time we called - Dungannon (meaning stronghold), was a band of multiple smaller clans that had escaped the fights of the major three clans; the Kaguya, Uchiha, and Senju looking for salvation. My father, using the clan wars as an opportunity; spread word that anyone looking for a safe and happy life should come to Dungannon, for protection behind our walls. From this we gained many skilled fighters within our ranks, and that is how my father came to become very skilled in Fuinjutsu, integrating the techniques from others into his art.

During the Clan Wars; death was but a commonplace occurrence, the average lifespan of a shinobi was twenty to thirty years - sometimes even less. This is where the Uzumaki thrived, where we made up in being a small clan was the aptitude of longevity within our blood. A mortal wound to an Uchiha was but a weak injury to an Uzumaki. Because of our reputation, it came as no surprise when we were invaded by the Kaguya Clan - the most bloodlust savage warriors of our generation. We were overrun in the dead of night, the Kaguya used their own people as sacrifices to penetrate our defenses forcing us to retreat. My father and Uncle died in a battle defending our small town while our people escaped into the woods surrounding our town. Under the tutelage of the town elders; we escaped the lands of the Clan Wars to settle in between the two mountain ranges you see outside the window behind me. They acted as natural barriers from invading clans, and provided lookout points where invading armies could be seen many miles out. Using our vast Fuinjutsu knowledge, we established many barriers on the two entrance ways into this Valley, thus turning the stronghold into an impenetrable fortress. Here we spent the next thirty years building Uzushiogakure to what you saw the ruins of today.

As Fuso and I grew older; our rivalry grew with it - the clans under the govern of the Uzumaki continued to grow and an board of elders was established in 5 B.K.; a sort of ruling council over the growing Village. When Fuso and myself turned seventeen, a need for a Village Leader was talked about - to establish stability within the ranks. My opinion was that the leader should be put to a vote by the council of elders; but Fuso disagreed - he thought that the elders would vote for myself; as such he thought the strong leader would need to be a capable warrior that he should fight for the position. Unfortunately many agreed with his view point, and elected Fuso and myself; the two most powerful shinobi in our Village to fight for the position - it was at this time that I unlocked my Dojutsu.

The hatred that Fuso held against me broke my heart, pushing my emotions to the brink - so when we battled; I, in my frustration and anger unlocked our Dojutsu. I was obviously surprised at first, and used my powers to the full extent going all the way to the fourth level of the eyes. Afterwards, nobody remembered what happened in the battle; or how I defeated Fuso - only I knew the abilities I had unlocked, to which I kept it a secret. I knew if knowledge of it would spread the council would force me to wed many wives to further share this Dojutsu within our clan; and we would be attacked by other Clans if knowledge of a superior Dojutsu were to be learned; especially the Uchiha.

After defeating Fuso in battle; I became Kage of the Village - and named it Uzushiogakure; Village Hidden in the Whirlpools because of the many whirlpools in the river behind me. Under my leadership, the Village thrived and we were never once invaded for fear of our clan was known by all; during this time of our growth: Fuso became more aggressive and seeked out power. He married many wives and bedded many other women; growing the Uzumaki family - for twelve years his side of the family flourished to greater numbers and his influence within our community grew.

About 1 year B.K. Hashirama Senju became clan head of the Senju Clan; and reached out to our Village for an alliance - at first myself and the council was weary about such an agreement; but after meeting the down to earth Leader I became proposed to the alliance. Fuso however deeply despised the Senju for a scar one of their shinobi gave him on a mission. As one of the upper-head council members - he persuaded many council members against the alliance, thus we did not get an official agreement. Despite this; Hashirama and I still made an unofficial alliance not to attack each other, or assist other clans in such a goal. This went on for about nine years without problems, and our two clans prospered.

Then disaster struck; a drunk Senju shinobi one day was overheard talking in a establishment late at night - and one of Fuso's loyalists overheard him talk about the unofficial alliance. Immediately, when Fuso heard about it he was furious; feeling this was an abuse of power - he attempted to use this as an opportunity to have me replaced with himself. I however had too much credibility within the council from the Village's fruition under my lead - and they opposed such an idea. Fuso in his anger left the Village; I in my blindness did not mark him as a rogue-nin thus the problems he caused while away were directly linked to our clan.

Fuso in his time away decided to seek power, exploring across the Elemental Nations he heard rumors of beings that held unimaginable chakra levels and power. Foolishly thinking he could contain, or control such beings; Fuso searched for the what is called today 'Bijuu' across the lands. I took advantage of his absence from the Village; and established the official alliance with the Senju Clan - so when the Senju and Uchiha created Konohagakure, one of the up and coming shinobi Hidden Village; we were a powerhouse alliance for nine years.

Unfortunately as destiny would have it in about 10 A.K.; Fuso accidentally came across the most powerful of all the Bijuu in a far away land - the Kyubi no Yoko: in a attempt to capture the creature Fuso was overwhelmed by the Kyubi and lost but did not die. In their short battle, Fuso using a wind chakra technique happening to cut a deep gash into one of Kurama's tails and during the Kitsune's confusion escaped with his life - thus incurring the foxes angered wrath. As you know the Kyubi is a prideful Kitsune; so when upon learning that Fuso was associated with our clan the Uzumaki, he gathered all the Bijuu to storm Uzushiogakure in an attempt to finish the man who injured him. Commanding them across the plains of our world, they took five days to reach Uzushiogakure.

During this time; word had spread of the beasts movement - and Fuso returned home, telling us the story of what happened. I was infuriated, but with God-like creatures coming to end our existence; I had other focuses to worry about than his foolishness. I sent word to Hashirama Senju asking for aid, he without hesitation came by himself; arriving two days before their journeys end. Just like my council, his was weary of sending men to their assured deaths - thus they all remained home and Hashirama came alone. Using my fathers old Fuinjutsu, we set up many traps, barriers, and blockades to aid us in our battle. When they finally arrived; Uzushiogakure was an impenetrable fortress - a final stand of man vs. beasts. I will never forgot though, that without the assistance of Hashirama Senju and his Mokuton Ability we would of been easily defeated by the outweighing power of the Bijuu. Informing Hashirama of my Dojutsu in private, we agreed that to put the Village in harms way would be a disaster; and we both left the Village's walls with Mito Uzumaki who contained the infamous chakra chains ability venturing forward to meet the Bijuu before they reached Uzu.

For three days we battled the powerful beasts; my Dojutsu allowed me to avoid and dodge the Bijuu attacks - and using Fuinjutsu managed to trap and contain the Rokubi (Six-Tails), Sanbi (Three-Tails), and Ichibi (One-Tail). Hashirama valiantly held down and contained the rest of the bijuu in his Mokuton and Mito's chakra chains; trapping the rest of the bijuu. The Kyubi was our last and final opponent, after a hard fought battle we contained him and the fight finished. After a brief talk with Hashirama, and upon learning that the Bijuu had advised Kurama against attacking Uzu we decided to give the Bijuu to other establishing Village's as a sort of peace offering for their safety and the Bijuu's. Then as punishment we trapped Kurama within Mito Uzumaki as the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko; who surprisingly fell in love with Hashirama, and they became lovers during our journey. I also learned about the Senju past, and in turn taught Hashirama about my own past; in this we learned some interesting information about the Rikkudo Sennin, but again I'm getting ahead of myself.

After travelling for months to each of the newly established Hidden Villages with the bijuu; we returned home to find that Fuso had gained support from the Uzumaki about capturing and controlling all the Bijuu for Uzu. I was immediately opposed to condemning such powerful creatures under the control of a single clan rather than being the protectorate of all the Villages. Our clan as a whole surprisingly disagreed with me, wanting to become the most powerful Village in the world with the Bijuu under our control. For a year I fought against Fuso's agenda - but with the agreement of the entire Village, I was removed as Kage and Fuso moved to take my place. During this time; my wife became pregnant with Kushina, which under normal circumstances would be a joyous occasion - but with the current climate I knew Fuso would move to have me executed; and with me: my wife and child.

So, I sent Mito Uzumaki, and my wife with Hashirama back to Konohagakure for their safety; then I faced down Fuso and his supporters. When learning of the escape of Mito; the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko - Fuso was furious, he called for my execution to which the Village agreed.."

The Old Man paused before continuing; the first real stop in his long explanation since he had begun talking - Naruto had not once taken his eyes off the white haired man during all this. His mind racing at the information overload; maybe it was Ashina's voice, or the room itself but something kept him enthralled into the history he was learning - however drawn out and long.

Ashina looked up at Naruto; a small tear going down his cheek - "Since that day, I have thought about the events over, and over a million times; and every single time I would of done the same exact thing. You have to understand that our clan is very persuaded by our feelings, and at the time when all the new Hidden Villages were being established the biggest emotion our kin had was fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of lack of power, fear that they would not be able to defend themselves from the future - so, when the whole Village was screaming for death to all the other Clans; death to Senju, Uchiha, Kaguya, Nara, Hyuga - death to Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure.. I knew there was nobody to stop them - nobody but me. So, I killed them all; using our Dojutsu I eliminated every last member of this Village down to the last child.

I couldn't leave Fuso's agenda (to control the entire world) left to chance - even the smallest Uzumaki learning of our history would be a potential threat so I killed all of them. During the long two day massacre, the Village I worked so hard to build up and create was destroyed. Along with it all my dreams, and memories...

After the massacre, I was by myself in this room - thinking of what to do, should I go to Konohagakure? Start the Uzumaki Clan anew? Live out the rest of my days with my wife and child?

But my sadness stopped me from continuing such dreams; I knew deep in my heart I didn't deserve such a life - thus after two weeks of creating the Fuinjutsu Seal you see on that table; I ended my life. I knew that one day an ancestor of mine would visit these ruins looking for answers; I never knew he would be my grandson - Naruto Uzumaki; but it fills me with joy to know that my daughter found love and lived happily."

Naruto at the last statement looked away from the older man saddened; Ashina saw this confused - "Tell me my boy, what's wrong? Is Kushina alright?"

A tear went down the boys cheeks; "I never met her - on the day of my birth, she died trying to protect me.. same with my father"

Ashina saw the hardship and sadness in the boys eyes at the statement; and waited for Naruto to recover. He told him about the day of his birth, the day his parents died, the day the Kyubi no Yoko yet again attacked a Village; but this time being under the control of another. At the end of his explanation they both sat in painful silence. Ashina leaned back thinking over this information for a couple minutes; "I'm assuming that Kurama is beholden of himself in guilt over this, yes?"

Naruto nodded, then frowned - "That's something I don't understand in your explanation of the past, you make it sound like Kurama is a much different creature than the benevolent, cogent being I know today. The kitsune I know is a tough, but wise and caring sensei; someone who has taught me for many years.. why is that?"

Ashina nodded closing his eyes; "During my time, I believe that there were lots of powerful shinobi looking to capture and contain the Bijuu; from what I understand, being the most powerful of his brothers and sisters - Kurama was the most sought after. Because he is a cunning kitsune; he was not easily tricked by our kind, so when humans came to contain him - he became untrusting, therefore easily hostile. How that has come to change; I believe you would know better than myself - but from what I understand from your story, my daughter was the second jinchuriki of the Kyubi, yes?"

Naruto nodded - "So, I believe it's safe to assume Mito, or Kushina had some sort of impact on Kurama's view of humans.. making him more trusting to yourself from such a young age"

The older man stared at Naruto for a moment; "What are your goals, Naruto? What is the legacy you will continue from what you have learned here today?"

This made him chuckle lightly - "I honestly don't know.. from what you have told me, it sounds like Fuso was the only problem Uzu had.. as such became the downfall of the Village..." he paused looking out the window. "Yet, I can't blame you for being benevolent.. I'm to become the Gondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, in a few weeks time; and face similar problems to what you had in Uzushiogakure. There is a major war on the horizon that we are preparing for; because of it the darker side of our shinobi force has seeked abandon the Village taking along with them some of our most guarded secrets. I know, as traitors they should be executed.. but can't bring myself to motion their deaths; it feels as though I am losing more from their deaths than from their betrayal."

"It's a foolish thought, I know; but I think you understand how I feel?" he questioned Ashina, who turned back to look at him. "Yes, it was the same with Fuso; he should of been tracked down and executed - but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Naruto shook his head - "I'm at a loss at what to do.." he paused. "My goals; a few years ago I would of told you I only have one: kill the man that murdered my mother and father, destroy his entire existence from this planet. In this, Kurama and myself are one and the same.. But now? I have many goals; Defend Konoha to my death, marry my loved one, establish my fathers clan within Konoha.. the list goes on."

Ashina smiled; "So, the Uzumaki name will die with yourself? Maybe it was meant to be.." Naruto frowned; "Actually - I only seek to continue my fathers clan within the council, the Uzumaki name will continue with my children.. if I have any."

The laugh that came from the older man's throat unnerved the blonde; "I'm sorry, it's just.. here we are having an intense conversation of the past, present, and future - and I just remembered your only thirteen years old; what a mind you have dear boy to understand such complex topics at your age."

He sighed - "Yes everyone keeps telling me that, but nobody seems to understand that I had to grow up very young; never given the luxury of innocence - but I would gladly trade it for reality, any day."

The laugh subsided at this; and once again the painful silence transcended the room. Ashina thought for a moment before standing up he walked to a drawer against the wall - opening the top shelf, he pulled out a long thin scroll that looked to be degrading. Turning around he tossed it over to Naruto, and walked back over to his seat - the blonde giving him a questioning stare.

"That is every one of my personal notes; Fuinjutsu creations I've worked on, personal jutsu... and how to unlock the fifth level of our Dojutsu.. which by the way you should give a name, I never did; keeping it secret for so long - but with you it looks like that is no longer necessary"

Naruto nodded; "I've taken to Aoimokugan as the monikur", Ashina chuckled - "Quite fitting... so Naruto do you have any questions for me?"

He knew what to ask right away; "What did you mean by we were thought to be descendants of the Rikkudo Sennin?"

Ashina nodded his head, closing his eyes he talked with his head leaned back against the chair - "The known history of how humans came to understand and create chakra is very limited; but the one passed down tale that has been confirmed through all time is the story of the Rikkudo Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). The man who created chakra, and taught shinobi ninshū, everyone knows of this story; yes?"

"Right..." Naruto said reticently.

"Well what everyone didn't know is that the Rikkudo Sennin had two sons: Asura and Indra" he paused before continuing. "His first born son Indra was like myself; the unproclaimed heir to their family clan, thought to take up the mantle of his father upon becoming of age. He was talented in ninshū, and was well respected amongst the elders of their time; it was thought by others to be his natural birth right. The Rikkudo Sennin however saw that Indra was ill-tempered and addicted to power; Indra, instead of using ninshū as a tool for well-being, turned it into a weapon creating: ninjutsu. So, when it came time for the successorship to be passed on; the Rikkudo Sennin gave it to the younger brother Asura who was more kind-hearted and caring to their people.

Indra was of course furious at his father for the betrayal and attempted to kill the Rikkudo Sennin and his younger brother using the power of ninjutsu he created. The known information of what happened during that fight is limited, but the result was clear; Asura beat his brother in battle and became the successor of their people once his father assed away. Asura later had many sons and daughters; and Indra lived to himself also have a few sons; and they grew up away from the followers of ninshū. History then tells us the Uchiha were the progenitor of Indra, and the Senju and Uzumaki were the progenitor of Asura."p

Naruto sat back at this, slumping a little in his chair - "I don't understand, Asura was able to beat his older brother; the creator of ninjutsu? How?"

Ashina smiled at this; "Yes, how indeed? I believe you already know the answer; but I'll give you an hint, as I said the Uchiha are descendents from Indra.."

"So.. the Sharingan was an Kekkai Genkai passed down from Indra; bilaterally the Kekkai Genkai passed down by Asura.. was our Dojutsu - Aoimokugan! But.. that doesn't explain why nobody else has unlocked Aoimokugan but Asura, you, and I.."

"Oh but it does, you see - as I said the descendents of Asura are both; Uzumaki- "

"And Senju!" Naruto cut him off, "So that means your mother was an Senju?" to which Ashina nodded his head smiling.

"My mother was Hashirama's aunt; we learned this during our journey across the Nations - making Hashirama and I cousins; thus making you a descendent of Senju and Uzumaki blood. You see, while the Senju were passed down the Mokuton Ability from Asura; the Uzumaki were passed along longevity and massive chakra reserves - combining these two bloodlines together you get: Aoimokugan."

"But then why did my mother not have Aoimokugan? If she was of Senju and Uzumaki blood also.." Naruto questioned.

Ashina frowned; "When I met Tobirama Senju; Hashirama's brother - he told me about the Uchiha, and how they come by their Dojutsu the Sharingan - he said that they must go through emotional trauma in order to unlock the sharingan and go through it again to full mature it. I believe that the Uzumaki are similar in this aspect; we both must go through emotional trauma to unlock our eyes, and then through even more emotional trauma to reach each level."

Naruto shook his head at this; "When I unlocked my eyes; I was battling an unknown shinobi - there was no emotional involvement."

This made the older man chuckle - "Sure, when you first _used_ your eyes there was no emotional involvement - but the day you unlocked them, I bet was way before that; I'm guessing there was a major emotional rift in your life that unlocked your Aoimokugan at a younger age"

He looked away at this; the memory of a sunny fall day in Ichiraku Ramen coming back to him in waves.

 _"Get lost" the new arrival commanded the two behind the counte_ r - he didn't even notice that Ashina had started to get up and walk over to his side of the desk.

 _"What do you want!"_ Ashina waved his hand in front of his face, he didn't even react. _"We want the boy" the jounin pointed at him. Teuchi's eyes going wide, picking up the cutting knife and throwing it at the Jounin._

Ashina attempted to shake the boy out of the memories, but his non-corporeal form held no physical connection to the world; instead the hand glided past his shoulder.

 _Teuchi fell to the ground as deadweight, impacting with the counter top; Ayame screamed - the blood soaked the countertop._ He could hear Ashina yelling at him, but he was too lost in the memories - something was keeping him there; something was telling him this day was important.

 _They dragged him outside by his hoodie, the crowd started to gather around in interest -_ Ashina stood there helpless to wake Naruto from his daydream. _The jounin threw him on the ground before them, the leader stared into his eyes as he pulled out a Kunai. He stared into his eyes back; the wicked grin forming into a menacing smile - his heart started to pump madly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Time slowed to a crawl, the man's arm started to move up - his smile reaching his cheeks; just as he was about to bring down the lethal kill; Naruto's chakra moved into his eyes._

 _He could feel it, the memory like a real life movie - he could feel the coursing chakra; the power reaching him and reacting to the heat of battle. Just as the man's Kunai reached down, the explosion happened - but this time he didn't blackout. He felt the pain, but this was different from the first time he used Kurama's chakra; this was more of a pain of chakra coming in rather than going outwards - he was absorbing it. The three grown men around him fell to their knee's clutching their throats - visible blue glow coming from their mouths as they gasped for a breath of air._

 _The chakra came to Naruto, as three tendrals they reacted to the boy - and he took in the chakra in his reached out hands, absorbing it into his skin. After a moment, the tendrals stopped - and Naruto's hands fell to his sides; along with the men's bodies, falling to the ground._

The memory ended and he blinked a few times; adjusting to the darkened room - in front of him Ashina was standing looking saddened; a tear drop going down his cheek.

Naruto looked at him confused - "I don't understand.. what was that?"

Ashina looked at the scroll in Naruto's hand and then back at him; "That is the fifth and final level of the Aoimokugan"

* * *

 **Leaving you on a Cliff Hanger again, sorry this chapter was boring - it's a setup history lesson so I can bring in new character roles in the future. Don't worry the Uzumaki Clan isn't going to end with Naruto, in fact Nagato; and Karin are going to play a big part of this story - so stay tuned!**

 **Yes, in the Anime if you remember** **Fusō was a nurse in Amegakure, but that is an underdeveloped character story; so I changed her to him, and developed the Sasuke like story model for Ashina :-)**

 **I'm Going to Start Adding Character Skill Levels at the End of each chapter so you have an idea of where everyone is at, comparative to Naruto.**

 _Hinata Hyuga_

 _Ninjutsu: 5.5_

 _Taijutsu: 5.5_

 _Genjutsu: 2_

 _Fuinjutsu: 2_

 _Intelligence: 6_

 _Strength: 5_

 _Speed: 4_

 _Stamina: 4_

 _Chakra Control: 7_

 _Hand Seals: 6_

 _Total: 47/100_

 **As Always Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
